


The Lady's Black Knight (A Medieval Love Story)

by 1SquealsnFeels



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Action, Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Forgiveness, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 73,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1SquealsnFeels/pseuds/1SquealsnFeels
Summary: To Lady Lucy’s dismay, her tyrant half-brother, Lord Nicholas, has set up a tournament for random knights to come and win her hand in marriage. Lady Lucy can only hope that the one to win her hand will be a true chivalrous knight that will take her away from her evil brother.Lord Flynn entered the tournament for one reason—to destroy the family of Rittenhouse, and accepting Lady Lucy as his bride is in no way part of his plan.Will Lady Lucy change Lord Flynn’s heart so that he can be the Lady’s Black Knight?—Garcy AU—
Relationships: Garcia Flynn & Lucy Preston, Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston, Jessica Logan & Wyatt Logan, Jessica Logan/Wyatt Logan, Rufus Carlin & Jiya, Rufus Carlin/Jiya
Comments: 50
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

The day had arrived. 

Lady Lucy of Rittenhouse had put on her best dress and was sitting at her chamber table. She brushed her hair, unsure of what she had been doing more—dreading the arrival of the day, or praying that it would come all the sooner. Truth be told, when she had found out about it a mere seven days ago, she was instantly angry, scared, and nauseous...

ONE WEEK AGO

Distressed, Lucy hurried to Rittenhouse Castle’s chapel. Spotting her clergyman, she rushed to him and gripped his arm. “Brother Connor, please tell me what’s going on! What is Nicholas doing?”

Connor laid his hand on top of hers. “My lady, Lord Nicholas has set up a gaming tournament of knights to garner coin from those knights who can afford to participate.”

This puzzled her. “That doesn’t make sense. They wouldn’t come and pay to just solely fight in a tournament.” Her eyes pierced Connor as she pressed, “What has he offered them in return? My father’s land?” she asked fearfully. “Tell me he hasn’t done that!”

Connor nodded, affirming her fear. "He has, unfortunately, offered your stepfather’s land.”

Tears stung her eyes. “I had been hoping that I could somehow get my home back. Nicholas never did care for the small amount of farmland.” She frowned, shaking her head. “I wonder if these knights are aware of its modest size. I can’t imagine them paying too much coin for it; Nicholas no doubt charged them a large sum for entry. How is it that he’s convinced some to agree to give money and fight in this tournament for such a small return?”

“My dear, there’s more.” Connor sadly squeezed her hand.

Dismayed, Lucy squeezed it back. “What else has he offered?”

“…Your hand in marriage."

“ _What_?” Her face immediately paled as her stomach churned. “What are you saying?”

"Your brother has sent out notices and invites, calling all knights and lord’s across the land to present a payment to compete in _Rittenhouse’s Tournament of Knights_ , which is also being called, _The Tournament for the Hand of Lady Lucy_.” Lucy felt sick as he went on, “The winner will obtain, Sir Henry Wallace’s land, a small southern corner of Lord Rittenhouse’s land—which is mostly marsh—access to the king and your hand in marriage. Thus, giving them some land, status of being among the kings people and married into a notable family."

In a daze, Lucy sunk onto the front pew. Connor sat next to her as despair gripped her soul. “How long have you known this?”

“Some weeks, but—"

“Weeks?! Brother Connor! _Exactly how long_?!”

“…About two months—”

She pulled away from him, but he continued, forcing her to listen. “Hear me out. He threatened to send me away if I breathed a word of this to you and I did not want to leave you here with him and all of this madness.”

Overwhelmed, Lucy placed her head in her hands. “Where can I possibly go?”

“My lady, I’ve been searching for a place for you so that you can get out from under Nicholas’s cruel hand.”

“What have you found? A far-off convent in a different country?”

“I’ve found nothing,” he somberly answered. Lucy was beside herself as he gently touched her shoulder. “Maybe all will go well if you do marry the knight that wins your hand. You’ll finally be free of your brother.”

“And more than likely marry into a new kind of nightmare! What good is it if I trade one hell _for another_?”

“I’m praying all will go well for you.”

“So, there is no place for me.” She closed her eyes.

Connor shook his head. “I haven’t given up hope for your plight, my lady. Neither should you—wait!” He stood as Lucy shot up, heading for the church door. “My dear, where are you going?!”

“To talk to Nicholas and make him see reason!”

* * *

Nicholas shrugged as he sat out on his upper room terrace on the warm summer day. "I've decided that you could actually be useful for something! Why not offer you up in marriage to men willing to pay a small fortune and have some sport with it, too?"

Lucy looked in horror at Nicholas Benjamin Cahill, Earl of Rittenhouse, her older, tyrant half-brother. Part of her couldn't believe her ears, but the other part didn't doubt that he would devise and carry out something as dreadful as this. "What have you done?!"

"I've done us all a favor!" he laughed, reaching to the bowl of grapes the servant girl held for him. He had one leg carelessly flung over the arm of the chair as he ate the fruit one by one with a smirk that Lucy wanted to slap off. 

"I won't be used as a bartering tool for your greed and childish entertainment."

"You will do whatever I say, dried up hag!" He chuckled. "It'll be all that I can do to actually get some good fighting men over here who'll want to joust, swordplay, and the like for your shriveled hand." Lucy bristled as he continued, "But, I suppose that it'll be the champion title they'll be after and access to the king through me that they'll desire." He quirked an eyebrow. "More than likely there will be a number of old, toothless knights, trying their best to get their last huzzah showing off as warriors. But I image that some of them may even want your aged, brittle body since no one will have theirs." Holding up an index finger on one hand as he popped in another grape with the other, he laughed, "Lord Wagner of South Murkland! Now, he was the first to put in a thousand coins! There's a fine husband for you! If you don't mind all the sweat, lice, fleas and filth." He cackled loudly.

Lucy's stomach rolled. "You don't need the money, and if you did, why not get it another way? You don't have to sell me!"

"Nah! This way’s more fun and lucrative." He flitted his hand. "Now go away, stupid, old woman and go fix yourself. I think I see some gray hairs around your ugly face, and I want the most coin that I can get... or I'll just get rid of you the easy, yet—unfortunately—not profitable way. And no one will question me about what became of you."

Filled with disgust, Lucy spat, "You'll never be like Lord Rittenhouse and honestly, I don't know why you strive to be!” She stepped closer. "But, wait... you are like him. You, too, don't have a care of who you rob, kill or destroy. You’re a ruthless, murderous, greedy, son of a bitch coward like he was, and you're running hard to meet up with him in _hell_!" Nicholas leapt up and back handed her, making her stumble backwards, almost losing her balance. Lucy tasted blood as she held her hand over her mouth.

Nicholas moved menacingly over to her as she attempted to get out of his reach, but he pushed her against the wall, clamped her jaw between his four fingers and thumb and mercilessly squeezed. Pain shot through Lucy's wounded jaw and tears trickled out of the corners of her eyes as Nicholas enunciated, "Tempt me and I will put you in the grave, right next to the crumbling bones of your precious dead farmhand foster father, whoring bitch of a mother and pathetic sickly sister. Now, get out!" He pushed her over with the hand that was still clamped over her jaw, causing her to fall to the floor, but she quickly scrambled onto her feet. Cutting him with a look filled with anger and loathing, she hurried off the terrace, through the upper sitting room and out to the hall.

From there she had gone straight to her chamber and fervently prayed in tears for a miracle.

* * *

The day had arrived.

Lord Garcia Flynn's plan was set in motion. Ever since the day he learned of Lord Nicholas’s announcement of the tournament, he had begun training like never before, determined to win and avenge his family’s death.

ONE WEEK AGO 

Kneeling to check the hooves of his horse, Dunamis, Flynn thought about the two and a half years it took to finally get to this point of walking onto Rittenhouse Castle grounds and exacting revenge. And it all came about because the pompous lord decided to have a Tournament of Knights—the Tournament for the hand of Lady Lucy.

The winner would be rewarded with land right next to Rittenhouse's property and marry his sister, Lady Lucy, which is exactly what Flynn wanted. He planned to go to the games and keep his identity concealed as he participated. Once he won the games and the land along with Lady Lucy, he would then reveal who he was. Nicholas would be livid but wouldn’t be able to go back on his word. But once Nicholas found out the true error he had made in having this tournament, Flynn would have then aided greatly in Rittenhouse’s destruction.

In Flynn’s winning and gaining a percentage of the land and Lady Lucy, Nicholas would have blindly forfeited his entire property. Flynn researched and found that the king had given Lord Benjamin Cahill, Earl of Rittenhouse, the land based on a contracted deal. That deal stated that if Rittenhouse or his descendants sold or gave away more than 5% of the land in his possession, then his entire property would be returned to the royal monarch except for that which Rittenhouse Castle sat upon. But on top of that, since Lord Nicholas was going to be losing his land and he had publicly made an offer to give land as a prize for the tournament, he would ultimately end up having to give the winner Rittenhouse Castle because that would be all he had left to give as a prize. He wouldn’t be able to negotiate. This would ultimately leave the Rittenhouse family homeless. And Flynn had no intention of marrying Lady Rittenhouse and that would be yet another added humiliation to the family.

More than likely, the king had set up this contract to ensure that Lord Rittenhouse didn’t turn around and offer the land to the king’s enemies. He also probably wanted to keep Rittenhouse far away from him, but close enough to keep an eye on his no-good activities. The fact that Nicholas was having this tournament told Flynn that he knew nothing of the contract that the king had on his lands. Nicholas would lose his property and a substantial portion of his wealth. It would be a clever way to cripple the evil man who played a part in his family’s death.

A few more things were all Flynn needed to pack, and he'd be on his way. 

"So, you're still going to go through with it?" Flynn glanced over at his friend, Sir Rufus Carlin, stepping into the stables. When Flynn didn't respond to his question, Rufus went over and leaned against the stall wall. "Alright, don't respond."

Flynn began brushing his horse. "You should know what I'll say."

"What if, you don't win?"

"I'll win." 

Rufus paced. "What if Rittenhouse discovers who you are before the tournament is over?"

"He won't."

He paced a few steps more and stopped in front of Flynn. "What if it turns out that Lady Lucy is sweet and beautiful?"

This earned him a glare. "She's Rittenhouse, so she'll be neither of those things."

"No one's heard anything about her," Rufus pressed. "You can't be too sure."

Flynn ceased brushing his horse and turned to him. "I'm sure of what Lord Rittenhouse did to my family or have you forgotten?" Rufus looked away as Flynn angrily continued, "Being Rittenhouse makes them all guilty. I intend to win this tournament and burn them all down to nothing but humiliation and poverty.” Rufus crossed his arms as Flynn hung the brush on the wall and asked, “Are you still planning to come with me?”

Peering at his good friend, Rufus nodded. “You know I am.”

Flynn nodded too. “Now let’s finish and ride out.”

* * *

In a large field near Rittenhouse Castle, a section of the grassy land had been closed in for the arena and stands were put up on both sides for the crowds to spectate over the games. To the north of the arena was the grove of trees allotted for the knights to erect their tents. The south side of the arena was allotted to the guest to set up their tents and camps. People all around from high to low birth, great and small, young and old excitedly gathered around the event field eager to have the tournament begin.

Suddenly trumpets blew. The crowd’s excitement and energy elevated as they began to cheer loudly as music began to play. An older robust man walked out and climbed up into the two-story master of ceremonies tower which gave him a good vantage point of the event field. He peered over at the main entrance gates and a man waved, signaling him to begin as the music ceased.

"People of the land from all around who have come to join us for this wonderful exciting event! I now welcome you to… _The Tournament of Knights_!!”

The people in the stands yelled, shouted and cheered, waving banners, ringing cowbells and clanking pans with sticks. “We have eleven strong knights who have come from far places for our special two-day event to win the prize of land, and the hand of the fair Lady Lucy! But first, all stand for the one sponsoring this entire tournament! _The Earl of Rittenhouse_!!”

With twenty of his guards dressed in their official orange and red attire flanking him, Nicholas strutted out, waving his hand, soaking up the cheers of the crowd as his entourage followed him onto the south side stands that he had reserved for the nobility. He had wanted to be sure that every lord, lady and the like would be sure to see and meet him.

Once Nicholas was seated, the announcer went on, “Gentle people, let us now welcome the beautiful one whose hand our fierce warrior knights will be vying for in these grand exciting games… _Lady Lucy of Rittenhouse_!!"

Lucy held her head high and took the hand of the assisting guard, standing at the nobility stand’s steps and she regally mounted them as everyone cheered. Connor escorted Lucy’s lady’s companion, Maid Jiya as they followed close behind her. Lucy stood in front of her chair at the center of the nobility stand as she nodded at the people and waved her hand in a genteel manor as her heart raced and her stomach churned. The guard helped her sit and Lucy was grateful that she was at least ten feet from Nicholas. Jiya was seated to her right with Brother Connor seated next to Jiya. There was a long table with fruit, cheese, bread, water and wine between Lucy and Nicholas who was on her left.

The announcer’s voice rang out, “And now, joyous friends and spectators, I present to you, those you have all been waiting for… _The Fighting Knights_!!” The crowd roared in excitement, making noise as the main entrance gate opened wide and the first knight rode in. "Our first knight, on this glorious morn is… Sir Roderick the Lowlander!" Some of the crowd cheered as a knight in dull armor came out into the middle of the event field, waving his hand and loving the crowd's attention.

"From the cold fields of Everhole, Sir Zelmon of Wettings!" The crowd cheered as a short, squat man wearing dingy and dented up armor trotted in on his dirt brown horse. He didn't wave or make any kind of gesture as he went over and halted his horse next to the lowlander.

“Hailing from the marshlands of the deep south, Lord Wagner of South Murkland!” The knight cantered in with dirt and mud stains on his armor. It was as if he hadn’t bothered to clean and then fell into a mud puddle. The man stopped his horse in the middle of the event field and looked over at Lucy, leering and smiling. She could only see a scattering of teeth in his mouth, a couple at the top and even fewer on the bottom.

Lucy nodded back to him, suppressing a shudder as he went to join the other knights. Lucy glanced over at Jiya, giving her a look. “It’s like Nicholas scrounged for the worst knights possible,” she lamented under her breath. Jiya patted her hand as the speaker went on to the next knight.

* * *

“They’re almost done with the introductions,” Rufus informed Flynn who was mounted and made ready to enter the arena. "Last chance to turn back, _Sir Asher_.”

Flynn gave him a steely stare. Rufus sighed and lifted his helmet to him. Flynn settled it over his head and flipped up the visor as Rufus climbed on his own horse and brought it alongside Flynn's. "You know what to do when the gate opens." Flynn reminded. He flipped his visor down and made a clicking noise to his horse who trotted forward toward the gate. 

* * *

“And lastly!” the speaker yelled, “from the land of the great, rolling grass hills comes, Lord Wyatt Logan!” The knight in gleaming armor rode into the event field on a stately sable warhorse that had a black mane and tail. Lucy watched as he stopped his horse in the center of the event field, facing her. His horse then neatly bowed on one knee as Lord Logan gave her a valiant wave. The crowd loved it and cheered as Lucy apprehension increased.

“Hopefully he has all of his teeth,” Jiya murmured. Just then he smiled, and he was quite good-looking. Jiya squeezed Lucy’s hand as Lucy began to pray for a miracle again.

“That makes eleven warriors who have come to vie for the hand of Lady Lucy!” the announcer shouted. “Now, ladies and gentlemen! Let’s begin the—”

A young lad ran up to the viewing platform, and yelled up at the speaker, interrupting him. Everyone perked up in anticipation of what was going on, including Lucy. The announcer climbed down and spoke to the boy. No one could overhear the urgent whispers they were saying to each other. Then the young lad suddenly pointed eagerly toward the gate as it swung open.

Rufus rode his brown and tan warhorse over to the announcer as Flynn waited by the entrance with the people near him, gaping up at him in stunned awe. The robust man climbed down and spoke with Rufus. Lucy peered over at the gate and a mysterious knight was there, seated on his horse.

After a few moments, Rufus handed the announcer a heavy bag. The man nodded to him and then hurried over to the nobility stands. Lucy scrutinized the man speaking quietly to Nicholas’s assistant and heard the words, “Three thousand coins,” as he hefted the bag up to him. Again, Lucy regarded the mysterious knight sitting patiently upon his steed and wondered who he might be.

Jiya leaned over toward her. “Do you have any idea who he is?” Lucy slowly shook her head, half in wonder and half in anxiety. Jiya observed her friends worried face and rested her hand on hers. “Don’t worry. Who knows? Maybe this will be your knight.”

Nicholas’s assistant then stepped over and quietly relayed the message into his ear. Lucy saw a slow smile spread across his face as he gave a slight nod to his assistant, who then turned and nodded to the announcer.

The man rushed back to his speaking post, climbed up and bellowed, “It has come to the attention of Lord Rittenhouse that we have a late entry into our fighting field!” Murmurs rose from the spectators as he announced, “Our twelfth fighting knight, _Sir Asher_!”

“I’ve never heard of him,” Jiya uttered, craning her neck to see him.

“Neither have I,” Lucy replied.

The crowd hushed down to a droning murmur as the mysterious knight rode through the entrance into the arena. Strength and authority emanated from him as his dark armor sparkled brightly in the summer sun, appearing to be almost black in color. His jet-black warhorse pawed the ground with no doubt of its fierceness and power and he, too, was adorned with armor that matched his master’s.

Flynn guided his horse into the middle of the arena, turned to the nobility stand, and gave her and Nicholas a slight nod before he moved on to where the others were. The sun glisten off his sword’s pommel and guard, catching Lucy’s eye as he went by.

“This just became very interesting,” Jiya stated and Lucy didn’t respond as she continued to gaze at the twelfth knight.

“And now, ladies and gentlemen, we will begin the first event of Spears from Horseback!” The crowd clamored and shouted, growing more excited.

* * *

The announcer bellowed, “As of now, Spear from Horseback’s leading knight is… Lord Logan!” The crowd cheered and made noise as he went on, “We have our last competing knight ready to show us what he can do! The last knight for this event is… Sir Asher!” The people cheered, eager to see how the mysterious knight would perform on the obstacle course.

Rufus handed Flynn’s spear up to him. Lucy paid close attention as Flynn took the spear and then cantered past the nobility stand. He guided his horse to the beginning of the course and halted him. The crowd quieted as Dunamis moved from side to side, snorting with pent up energy. Flynn intently viewed the seven standees that were set at intervals across the event field—three set on the left, and four set on the right. The objective of this event was to ride his horse at top speed, straight down the middle and jab his spear into each dummy, hitting the red painted target displayed on them—each having different target point locations.

Inhaling deeply and exhaling, Flynn lifted his weapon, gave his horse the signal, and took off. Gripping the spear, he quickly approached and jabbed the first dummy on his right, straight into the target. Spinning the spear like a baton, he swiftly switched the spear to his other hand and stabbed the next dummy on his left, directly into the mark. Twirling the spear over his head and transferring it back to his right, he plummeted the iron point into the red circle on the third, and continued on down the line, back and forth, successfully piercing the stuffed burlap dummies right inside the red circles in rapid succession. The crowd went wild when his spear hit home on the seventh standee.

Lucy and Jiya clapped and cheered.

The judges went out and checked the markings that Flynn made and reported to the master of ceremonies. “Our winner for this first event of the Tournament of Knights is… _Sir Asher_!”

The crowd cheered loudly as Lucy’s anxiety and hopes rose.

* * *

“Fellow knights!” The gamemaster announced, “It is time to greet the one whom this tournament has brought you strong, warring men here for these competitive events!” The crowd made noise. “Please approach the nobility stand, one by one, to meet the lovely… Lady _Lucyyyy_!”

The crowd applauded as Lucy, Jiya and Connor stood while Lucy mentally prepared herself to greet the men her brother had allowed into the event. “It’ll be alright,” Connor reassured her. Jiya patted her shoulder and stepped back as Lucy stepped forward to the railing. The first knight approached.

* * *

Lucy felt great heaviness and dread after meeting most of the knights. Some were courteous but much younger than she. One was old enough to be her father, one the size of a giant and others were filthy, pompous and extremely unpleasant. Lord Logan, however, gave her a glimmer of hope. He was courteous, the right age and size and blessedly clean. But now she was to meet the twelfth and last knight and undeniably, a part of her had been anticipating it. Since he was the last one to arrive and had won the first event, he was the last one set to meet her…

The mysterious knight guided his horse toward the stand where she stood. His shiny dark armor was impressive and appeared lighter in weight than the other knight’s protective coverings. He appeared to be a tall man and Lucy wondered what he looked like.

As he approached, he took in her hunter green dress that was trimmed with an olive green floral stitched pattern. Her hair was concealed with a matching head covering. Flynn figured her hair was dark because of her eyebrows and tried to imagine what it might look like.

Lucy peered at him as he reined in his horse and stopped in front of her. Slowly, he brought his hand up and raised his helmet’s visor—which only revealed… his piercing green eyes.

The two quietly stared at each other. Immediately she perceived fervor behind his gaze while he discerned strength in hers.

The lady’s soft brown eyes also seemed to hold a bit of… hopefulness. His attention was pulled to a bruise at the corner of her mouth along with male fingertip size bruising on the side of her jaw that the powder she had on could not conceal. Peering back at her, he wondered who had harmed her and why. Then pushing the thought out of his head, he reminded himself she was Rittenhouse’s daughter and steeled his gaze—but then a gentle, disarming smile touched her lips and she spoke.

“Greetings, most valor knight. I am Lady Lucy Preston-Wallace and I welcome you to the Tournament of Knights. May you have success that will bring glory to God, land for your possession, and… my hand in marriage.”

Noticing her faltering at the mention of marriage, Flynn wondered at her calling herself Lucy Preston-Wallace—omitting Rittenhouse all together. His attention was caught by the large gold pendant of a cross that laid softly against her chest. It was beautiful with a cabochon ruby in the center of it that immediately reminded Flynn of something else he knew that was very similar. As he wondered how she had come to possess something that looked like it, too, Lucy followed his gaze to her cross, and gently enclosed her hand around it.

“Sir Asher,” she swallowed, “may you show yourself strong, brave and true… and may the Lord bless you and keep you this day out on the tournament field.”

Flynn examined her brown eyes one last time and slightly bowed in response to her words. Lowering his visor, he guided his horse back to the gate where the knights would get refreshments and rest until the next gaming event.

* * *

Flynn and Rufus went off to their camp that was set far from the others. Flynn’s men, Sir Karl Gross & Sir David “Bam Bam” Baumgarden, stood guard around it to ensure that no one got close to see or hear him, nor take their things.

Bam Bam moved over to Flynn. “How’d did the first event go?”

“He’s in the lead!” Rufus answered for him as Flynn went to the back of the tent, lifted his helmet off and set it on the table just outside the back entrance.

“The others aren’t making it easy,” Flynn admitted, taking a big pitcher of water from the table and drinking deeply.

Karl folded his arms. “Wish we could go and watch.”

Flynn wiped his mouth. “I need you here to keep an eye out.”

“We know, we know.” Karl rolled his eyes then stepped closer and elbowed him. “So, how was it meeting Lady Lucy?”

“I met her. That was all.”

Rufus eyed Flynn. “She seemed pretty from where I was standing.”

“She’s pretty?” Bam Bam asked.

Karl’s eyebrows went up. “What color is her hair?”

Glancing over at them, he doused his sweaty head with some of the water as flashes of her disarming words and smile went through his mind. “I was focused on the task at hand,” he gruffed and set the pitcher down.

“Come on,” Rufus persisted, “you were standing there for a bit with her, what did she say?”

Flynn had expected a vapid, spoiled woman or simpering miss, or even the ugly sister. But Lady Lucy hadn't appeared to be either of those things. He had also heard what she had said to the knight before him and he was certain she made no mention to that knight of being valor, strong, brave or true. Nor had she given him a blessing. But she did say those things to him and that was something very unexpected.

Flynn peered around at the men again, reminding himself of the reason why he was there. “Lady _Rittenhouse_ has said nothing that will matter once I win the tournament.”

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT

Jiya walked along side Lucy through the castle hallway to Lucy’s chamber. “What do you think of Lord Logan?”

Lucy thought about the question as they entered the room and went to sit near the fire. “He seems nice. Charming. He’s a good fighter.”

Jiya settled next to her. “How would you feel about him winning the games?”

“I don’t know. You can’t really know someone until you’ve lived with them and even then, that might not reveal much. But I wouldn’t hesitate to choose him over Lord Roderick, Sir Zelmon or… Sir Ramone the Large.” They both shuddered.

“What about Sir Asher? He’s now won two events.”

“He has,” Lucy acknowledged.

“I couldn’t hear you two when he rode up to the stand. What did he say to you?”

Lucy shook her head. “Not a word. He just bowed.”

“That’s odd. Maybe he doesn’t speak our language.”

Lucy touched her necklace. “No, I have a feeling he understood me.”

“Did he seem kind?”

She pondered it. “He just… listened. I know he noticed the bruising around my mouth.” Her hand absentmindedly touched the wound as she thought about the color of Sir Asher’s eyes. “He also appeared very intense and determined.”

“That sounds like the way he is in the events,” Jiya observed. “What did you say to him?”

“I just greeted him, introduced myself, and blessed him.”

Jiya turned more toward her. “Blessed him?”

“It came out before I knew it.”

“I see. Did you bless the others?”

Lucy slipped her feet out of her slippers. “No. I just told them, ‘thank you for coming.’”

Jiya chuckled, “Even Lord Logan?”

“He did most of the talking. He said he was happy to come to the games and get a chance to meet me and vie for my fair hand. Which all seemed nice.”

“Lord Logan is light and spry.”

“Whereas Sir Asher is solid… and methodical.” Lucy added, “It’s like he can tell what his opponent is going to do before they even know.”

“So, of all of these knights, it appears that the top two are holding your interest.” Jiya slid forward. “Which one is holding your interest _more_? Or should I guess?”

“Whether it be Lord Logan or Sir Asher, my fate is still severely unknown. I can only pray that the right one will be the victor and that he would be someone that I would willing want to call my lord and my husband.”


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Lucy had been watching Sir Asher the most as he competed, completed and won the rounds. While his prowess was commendable and he appeared to know his way around the fighting field, she wondered if he was what a true knight should be. 

Lucy glanced over to the edge of the stand and spotted a small entourage heading in her direction. There were guardsmen walking in front of a man and woman of obvious noble stature who was followed by a beautiful fair-haired woman. They made their way over to Nicholas who was sitting in his chair as the guardsmen announced who they were.

"His Lord and Ladyship von Petersen, and their daughter Lady Jessica!"

They all bowed and curtsied to each other.

Jiya leaned toward Lucy. "She’s a very pretty lady."

"Indeed, she is." The three made their way to Lucy and Jiya. Lucy greeted them, "I am Lady Lucy, this is Maid Jiya and Brother Connor Mason. I am happy that you were able to join us today."

The silver haired man smiled and replied jovially, "The pleasure is all ours Lady Lucy!" 

His wife pleasantly added, "Yes, we are happy to join everyone here on this summer day, and might I say you are quite stunning today Lady Lucy!" 

She smiled, gently nodding. “Thank you for the compliment Lady...?"

"I'm Lady Gloria. My husband is Lord Rutger and my daughter, Lady Jessica."

"Delighted to meet you," Jessica greeted with a sweet smile.

"And a delight to meet you.” Lucy smiled. “Please, there are seats right here behind us where I'm sure you will get a wonderful view of the tournament."

They all sat down on the raised cushioned seats behind her and Jiya. Lady Gloria commented, "You must be very excited to see who will win your hand at the end of this match!"

"Oh, um, yes my lady..." Lucy responded, smiling flatly, trying to sound enthusiastic but knowing she was failing. Jiya and Jessica both glanced at her because they noted the lackluster zeal from her reply as Lady Gloria arranged her skirts about herself and added, "The knights, I hear, are fierce! May the right one win!"

* * *

Flynn aggressively went forward with his two-handed long-sword and connected with Sir Ramone the Large’s long-sword. The giant’s sheer size greatly tilted the odds of his besting him. Flynn had only seen a knight his size once before, but that man had been one of the men that fought alongside him.

Their swords locked with a shrill clang, and the giant sent him tumbling for the third time. The spectators and Lucy gasped as Flynn’s sword fell out of his hands and Sir Ramone went to strike him yet again, which would ultimately be the final winning point for the long-sword match. But Flynn had perceived that his size was the only thing he had going for him. Apparently, the man hadn’t bothered to learn to use his sword efficiently and relied heavily on blocking and shoving. So, deciding to give him a taste of his own medicine, Flynn lay on his back and waited for him to go for his last strike.

Right as the sword came downward to hit him in the side, Flynn daringly caught and blocked the blade with his gloved hands and sparks flew up from the impact. While the blade did not pierce his armor, Flynn definitely felt the force of impact reverberate through his bones. Speedily, he twisted and yanked the sword out of his hands as he simultaneously raised his leg and—with a loud groaning grunt—pushed the giant knight over with all he had. Sir Ramone had had a firm grip on the sword and the force of Flynn pulling it out of his hands and shoving him with his foot had upset his balance and the man slowly fell over sideways. The crowd and Lucy gasped again and started cheering as Flynn sat up, spun Sir Ramone’s sword in his hand, got a firm grip on the handle and struck his opponent on his side. The crowd stood and roared with gusto at Flynn winning the match.

“Oh, my goodness,” Lucy exclaimed, slumping in exhaustion as the adrenaline wore off.

Connor blew out his breath. “That was close.”

“Remarkable match!” Jiya clapped. “That places Sir Asher in the lead with Lord Logan. But they all have to compete in the jousting match which is—”

“The final match,” Lucy finished for her, feeling sick and terrified at the thought of one of these men becoming her husband.

* * *

LATER THAT DAY

The announcer stood in the speaker’s tower. “People from lands far and wide! The time has come for the knights to hear a noble word from Lord Rittenhouse, and to speak with the lovely Lady Lucy before the last event begins!” He dramatically peered around at the crowd. “This will be the final game that will reveal the one to win the land, access to the king, and the hand of _Lady Lucy of Rittenhouse_!”

The crowd clapped and cheered as Lucy glanced over at Jiya who grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Lucy had admitted to herself as she fell into an anxious sleep the previous night that she felt herself more inclined toward Sir Asher. If he were the victor, she prayed that he would be honorable and kind. She even dared to hope that maybe he would even grow to—

Lord Nicholas stood and walked over to the edge of the stand and raised his hands with an air of grandiose and the crowd clapped. “Good people of my land and from faraway places! I am honored that you have come to join me in this spectacular tournament of fighting knights!” The crowd cheered. “We have virile men who have paid their way into this exciting tournament to show and prove themselves as strong men fit for a king’s army!” More cheering. “Even though we have a twelfth knight who appeared like a phantom and persists as such!” He laughed, “Perhaps Sir Asher is nothing but a coward and thinks too much of himself? Possibly, he will be bested by one of the others? We shall see!” Lucy closed her eyes as Nicholas continued, “Now for our final round of the tournament for the knights to win their prize! But first they will give their regard to Lady Lucy who, I warn, is a bit long in the tooth!”

Lucy blanched as the crowd half clapped and murmured not knowing how to react to such a comment. Jiya touched her arm as Lucy put on a cool straight face.

The knights came up one by one again and Lucy felt the same way about all of them as before. Then finally Sir Asher rode up to her and as soon as he lifted his visor she spoke.

“Sir Asher, you have fought bravely and performed exceptionally throughout the tournament, and if you are not the champion, I thank you for joining us and participating.” Softly, she lowered her voice for his ears only, “I apologize for Lord Rittenhouse’s rudeness. I hardly believe anyone here thinks you a coward.” She then hesitated as if to measure her words and nervously uttered, “Sir Asher…” He watched her hand clutch her gold cross, as if for strength as she decisively added, “May the Lord be with you and may you fight this last match and… become the victor.”

She intently held his gaze. At last, he broke it and once again bowed. With one last look at her, he turned his horse and moved off toward the knight’s gate.

Flynn had heard Lord Nicholas call her a spinster, yet she had tried to lift his spirits and had urged him to become the champion—and thus take her as his wife. He hadn’t missed the earnestness in her voice and the sincerity in what she had just said was unmistakable—which gave him pause. Did she sincerely wish _him_ to win and take her hand? The look in her brown eyes had been ardent…

Flynn shook himself.

Determined not to let anything sway him from the reason he was there, he went to the waiting area for all the knights to start the second and final round of the final game. He was going to carry out his plan to the end. Lady Lucy may appear to be kind and honest, but she was still Rittenhouse and he was going to do exactly what he had come to do.

* * *

They had broken for a meal to allow the knights to go eat and rest.

Lucy sipped some water as she saw their new guest coming back to sit with them after having stepped away for nearly half an hour. Lucy set her chalice down as she noticed Lady Jessica appeared flustered.

Jiya noticed, too, and asked, "Lady Jessica, is something wrong?"

Worried, Jessica nodded. "I must confess... I’ve only come to see one of the knights…”

Lucy and Jiya looked at each other. Peering back at Lady Jessica, Lucy saw the telltale longing in her face and hesitantly asked, "I hope I'm not prying, Lady Jessica, but is it the mysterious knight you're speaking of?"

Jessica shook her head and a bit of relief fluttered through Lucy. “He is Lord… Logan. He and I have known each other since we were children. But he went away to become a squire and then a knight so that we could marry.”

"But why is he here to win Lady Lucy's hand?" Connor asked.

"Because of a horrid bet my grandfather made. I was to marry Lord Staton from the far eastern plains, but while on my family’s journey there, we got word that he had died. Wyatt... I mean, Lord Logan doesn't know I'm back and no longer betrothed. We arrived at his castle and found that he'd come here to participate in the tournament." 

"Oh dear," Lucy softly exclaimed.

"Forgive me, Lady Lucy, but I had to come and see if there was any way I could catch his eye and stop him. I’ve just come from looking for him, but my family and I didn’t have enough time to get near the knights."

"The last game is about to start any minute," Jiya worriedly stated.

Lucy's mind whirled. "Maybe we can get a message to him somehow--."

"Good people of Rittenhouse Province!” The master of ceremonies shouted, “We have come to our final series of games that will reveal to all of us the fiercest knight who will ultimately be the man who will receive the hand of the beautiful Lady Lucy!!"

As the crowd cheered, Jessica looked over at Lucy and lamented, "We're too late."

The announcer continued, "We now have our two last valor knights ready to best each other! Knights! Take your marks!"

The spectators cheered and clamored as Lucy, Jiya and Jessica watched the two men ride out onto the event field with one going to one end, and the other to the opposite end. Each had their right-hand man and an appointed squire at the opposite end of the arena to aid them. 

Rufus walked over and gave Flynn his lance. “Aim square and strike hard,” he encouraged.

“Right.” Flynn nodded as he re-positioned his lance, getting his hand around it for a firm grip. Then he guided his horse to the starting point.

The announcer pointed at one side of the field and exclaimed, "On the north side we have Lord Logaaan!" The crowd cried and applauded. “And on the south side," the announcer swept his hand across the field and pointed, "Sir Asheeer!" The crowd whoop and hollered heartily. The announcer raised his hands and yelled, "Let the final match commence!"

The knights had three runs in a row to execute. The object was to unseat the other rider within those three runs.

The men eyed each other.

Their lances at the ready, they waited for the start.

The signal to charge was given and both knights let their horses go. They raced toward each other with their lances held firmly against their sides, each determined to unseat the other. Closer they came, arriving at the center of the field as each lance struck the other, glancing off their shoulders as they made their pass and continued to the end as people cheered at the suspenseful excitement.

The knights whirled their horses back into position and raced back toward their opponent again. The crowd roared them on. Wyatt gripped his lance closer to his side as Flynn noticed the minor alteration and compensated by adjusting his lance as their horses steadily approached centerfield again. Closer on they went until they were right on each other. Flynn held firm as did Wyatt and their lances struck each other harder in the shoulder again, and both lances splintered on contact.

“Oooooh!” The spectators howled, as both knights grimaced from the no doubt painful blows and rode on to the end of the field to fetch new lances. Wyatt’s man handed him one as Rufus quickly handed Flynn another and both knights took off again toward each other without missing a beat, determined to win the match.

The event was intense. Flynn raced his horse forward as he quickly got his new lance into striking position. This was the last round and this time; he was going to get Lord Logan off his horse. They charged each other. Their horses were full tilt, their minds focused and their lances aimed as they approached the center of the playing field, riding hard on this last round.

Lucy’s heart was in her throat. Fighting the desire to close her eyes, she made herself watch as the knights were just about to pass each other, and then… their lances struck.

Both men gave loud grunts on impact, but Flynn twisted his upper body which gave enough force to push Wyatt, who tried to hold on, but eventually fell off his horse and hit the ground in a clattering clang of metal.

The crowd lit up as Lucy let out the breath she had been holding and Jiya excitedly bounced to her feet, cheering and clapping her hands along with the jubilant crowd.

Flynn slowed at the end on the field, turning his horse and seeing Wyatt on the ground. His shoulder was inflamed and throbbing, but he had won the tournament, succeeding in accomplishing his plan to the end.

“And the jousting event along with the Tournament of Knights and the Hand of Lady Lucy goes to the victor, _Sir Asheeeer_!!” The crowd roared, stomped, applauded, and cheered as the trumpets began to play. Lucy watched as Sir Asher calmly rode to the center of the field. Facing the nobility stand, he slowly raised his hands and removed his helmet and the music quieted.

All peered intently at him and someone in the stand yelled, “It’s the Black Knight!”

Gasping along with shocked murmuring of his name rolled throughout the arena.

Flynn glared as Nicholas sat forward agitated and murmured to his assistant, “What is he doing here?” Flynn’s eyes then locked with Lucy’s for a moment and then he pulled his horse away and rode off toward the knight’s gate.

Shock ran through her body. To find that the mysterious fighter that was now going to be her husband was none other than the Black Knight—who had served as a fierce lead guardsman to his royal majesty the king—was unbelievable. Lucy recalled hearing that he was dubbed the Black Knight by an infamous warrior that he had greatly defeated. Everyone was surprised that he’d come to compete and won all, including herself. Never would she have dreamed to ever have him cross her path. But now she was set to marry him…

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT

All the elite and the knights gathered in the great hall of Rittenhouse Castle, celebrating with a feast. Everyone had a grand time and ate a full meal while eager to see what would happen with the Black Knight and Lady Lucy.

Lucy was at the pinnacle of anxiety with the knowledge of Sir Asher actually being the Black Knight. She didn’t know when he would finally show up to the banquet and wondered what was keeping him.

Lady Jessica came over to her table. “Lady Lucy, my family and I were able to meet with Lord Logan.”

Lucy grabbed both her hands. “That’s wonderful!”

“Thank you for allowing me to stay and for wanting to help me get a message to him.”

“We should all be lucky to find happiness.” Lucy smiled with her stomach in knots over her fate.

“My family and I are leaving for Lord Logan’s castle now.”

“Does he live far from here?” Jiya asked.

“It’s about a week’s travel, but I’m hoping to get there soon and start life as his wife.”

Lucy warmly smiled. “Congratulations Lady Jessica!”

“And congratulations to you, Lady Lucy! Seems you’ve gotten yourself a strong knight. I pray all will turn out well for you both.”

“Jessica, darling!”

All three turned to see Jessica’s mother waving her over. Jessica hugged Jiya and Lucy. “I’ll have to go now. If you’re ever near Hilldale Province, please come by and stay for a visit. Just go through the big glen between the rolling grass hills and you’ll see Lord Logan’s castle. You’ll all be welcome! I must run!”

“Thank you, Lady Jessica and farewell!” Lucy called.

“Thank _you_ and farewell!” Jessica called back, waving as she turned and went over to her mother and they both left the hall. Then the lad that assisted the announcer ran in to Lord Rittenhouse and spoke to him.

“WHAT?!” Nicholas bellowed, causing everyone to immediately stop talking and eating as they peered in his direction.

“The Black Knight has left hours ago along with his men!” The boy loudly declared. “All of them have gone!”

Nicholas turned red. “He’s slighted our family by breaking an engagement!” he shouted.

“Jiya, come with me,” Lucy urged, feeling sicker by the second as she grabbed Jiya’s hand and they left the hall and headed for her chambers.

They topped the stairs as Jiya asked, “How could he leave and not take you?”

Lucy’s mind was in a flurry as they arrived at her room. “I have no idea why he’d want to come and fight so hard in a tournament only to leave and not take what he fought for…”

Lucy looked at the things that she had packed. So much went through her mind to the point of numbness. The stress she’d gone through for the past two weeks and the anxiety of being married off to God knew who and now to have been publicly disrespected by the victor that she had wanted to win was a lot to take in. Now all hopes of getting out from under Nicholas were gone. The Black Knight couldn’t have known the bind that he’d just placed her in by his actions.

Lucy opened her door, looking over at Jiya. “Stay here while I go speak with Connor.”

* * *

Nicholas went out to meet his guards. "What have you found?!"

"My lord, we've found that the Black Knight is Lord Flynn."

Nicholas froze and then yelled, "I thought he was dead! Find out where he's living, _now_!"

* * *

The guests had all quickly taken their leave, not wanting to be associated with a family that had been slighted by the praised lead guardsman of the king. Even though he no longer held the position, he still held the honor and status of the First Knight of the King.

Connor anxiously watched as Lucy paced up and down the chapel aisle, wringing her hands. "I never thought something like this would happen."

An official engagement had been broken. It was a great humiliation to be technically "left at the altar." Although the engagement was short, the Black Knight not taking her hand in marriage and leaving after such a huge event was a humiliating public shame to the family. And it was certain that the king would find out. Lucy didn’t so much care for her family, but she knew that Nicholas would inevitably take it out on her.

"LUCY!!"

Lucy jumped at Nicholas's bellow as he burst into the chapel. "You bitch!”

“My lord, you are in the Lord’s house!” Connor exclaimed, going to Lucy.

“Shut up!” he shouted at him as he glared at Lucy. “This is your doing! You were with him in all of this, weren't you?!" he accused, going right for her as she moved back, gripping Connor’s arm.

"What are you talking about?! I'm just as surprised as you!"

Nicholas grabbed her by the shoulders out of Connor’s hands and shook her, rattling her teeth.

"Stop!" Connor yelled, "You're hurting her!"

“Shut up old man!” He pushed Connor and he stumbled back into a pew.

“You’re to blame for this scandal!” Nicholas shouted at her. “You’re too stupid, too ugly, and, too old! And now I’m humiliated, and the king will hear of it and I’m certain _you two planned all of this_!”

“You’re not making any sense!” Lucy shouted. She was mad with herself for being amazed at how much of a selfish madman her brother was. He’d done nothing, most of his evil life, but prove almost daily just how much of a menace he was.

Connor tried to reason with him, “My lord, let’s talk rationally about this.”

“Quiet!” he shouted at Connor as he looked over at Lucy. He had that crazed look in his eyes. Lucy started to back up, but he grabbed her upper arm and pulled her with him out of the chapel.

“Let go you _fool_!” And she jerked her arm back. He turned toward her, and she slapped him, scratching his face. Livid, Nicholas sunk one hand deep into her hair and gripped with all he had. Lucy screamed and everyone in the castle froze at the sound that tore through the night.

“You little old whore!” Lucy screamed again as he yanked her by the hair. Mercilessly he pulled her out of the chapel with the servants looking on as they crossed to the large wooden door that led down the stairs into the dank dungeon. She gripped his hand with both of hers, trying to get it out of her hair as she screamed and stung from the pain of the roots being ripped out.

“My lord! Please stop this madness!” Connor shouted.

“Nicholas! _Let me go_! _STOP_!” Lucy cried and screamed as he ignored her, treading determinedly forward, pulling her down the spiral stairs, causing her to stumble and fall.

“Get up you witch!” He pulled her up by her hair and she let out an ear-splitting wail.

“My lord, _please_!” Connor pleaded with him as he followed them.

“Guards!” Several men ran over to Nicholas. “Keep her locked in chains! Do you understand me?!!”

The head guard glanced at Lucy’s distressed face and reluctantly replied, “Yes, Lord Rittenhouse!”

Nicholas threw her in a cell where she fell on the floor, holding her head in pain. “I’m going to finally get rid of you!” And Nicholas slammed the iron bars shut and stomped back up the stairs. “Bound her in shackles! Give her nothing to eat or drink! No one is to see her or communicate with her or you will pay the consequences!” he turned and stormed out of the dungeon.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

It was day three and Lucy laid on the dungeon floor on top of a thin mat with a blanket that the head guardsman Edmund had given her. The shackle around her ankle hurt as it scraped an ugly bruise onto her skin. As she gingerly touched the sore patch where Nicholas pulled out her hair, she wondered what Nicholas was going to do to her. She didn’t doubt that it was going to be something terrible—if not deadly. Curling into a tighter ball, tears began to roll out of her eyes as her hand squeezed the large gold medallion cross around her neck that her parents had given her. She thought about them and her sister once again wishing they would have just taken her with them. Praying that she would just die quickly, she eventually fell asleep.

* * *

“My lord, there are convents in Nottsland or Oswick, far off lands where you’d needn’t ever see her again.”

Nicholas glanced at Connor. “I’m going to put her in the grave like she’s been begging me to do. I should have gotten rid of her sooner but didn’t because father had said no.” Nicholas put his feet on the long dining table, belching. “It’s time for her to die. I’m sick of her and never liked her.”

Connor stepped closer. “There’s no reason to dispose of her when she can even be sent to a convent in Siberia. Just spare her life. I can get her there, so you won’t need to worry.”

“Emma!” Nicholas yelled. A red headed woman came into the dining hall. A smile was on her sultry face as she went over to Nicholas, placed her hands on his shoulders and brazenly kissed him on the mouth. Connor was shocked at Nicholas having yet another woman in his castle. Calmly Nicholas peered at him. “Lucy will be done away with very soon. Then,” he pulled Emma onto his lap, “Emma will be the new Lady Rittenhouse.” Both giggled and laughed as they kissed each other in such a way that made Connor recoil. His heart sank for Lady Lucy at Nicholas so carelessly deciding to end her life.

Nicholas scowled. “Leave, Connor, before I put you, man of Almighty God, in the grave with her.”

Connor turned and left them, praying for help and strength to do what he had been planning to do in order to save Lady Lucy.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT

“My lady… psst, my lady.” Lucy blinked and looked up. Edmund was standing on the other side of the iron bars as he bent down to her level. “From brother Connor.” He slipped a note between the bars and Lucy reached out and took it. The guard stood and walked away as Lucy scooted as close to the bars as the ankle shackle would allow so that she could read the note by the weak light of the torch on the wall:

_I’ve thought of a way out for you and a place where you can hopefully be safe. You’ll need to agree to marry the Black Knight, but without his knowledge. I am aware that this sounds quite bizarre. I’ll need your signet ring. If you agree to this, give Edmund your ring and I’ll do the rest._

Feeling hazy in thought, Lucy forced herself to understand what Connor had written as she re-read the note. Marry the Black Knight _without his knowledge_? How in the world could Connor do that and what would the consequences be for something so drastic? How could he even get her out of Rittenhouse Castle? She had no idea what would happen in all of this. Looking around at the cell, the shackle and her dirtied dress, she squeezed her eyes shut and prayed. After a little time, Lucy heard Edmund coming. She viewed the gold ring on her right ring finger. Edmund stopped by the cell and stooped down, sliding a tray of bread and water under the bars. At that same moment, Lucy took off the ring, stretched out her hand and held it and the note out to him. Edmund smoothly took them from her without a word, stood and walked on.

Not sure what would come next, death or freedom, Lucy slid the tray over and eagerly ate the bread, that was still blessedly warm, and drank the water.

* * *

That night, Connor took some of his saved gold coins, borrowed a nearby farmer’s horse and rode into the village. He made it there within three hours where he located a runner and handed him a sealed letter and gave him the direction to Castle Garcia.

“Take this message to the chapel-man of Castle Garcia. His name is Anthony. Give it to no one but him, understand? These coins should take care of your lodgings along the way. Now _go,_ and may God bless you.”

Nearly a week later, the runner arrived at Castle Garcia, placed the letter in Anthony’s hand and he promptly read it:

_Glory to God and greetings Brother Anthony Bruhl, of Castle Garcia from Brother Connor Mason, of Rittenhouse Castle._

_Dear Brother Anthony, my friend, I pray that this letter finds you well._

_There is an urgent and most important matter in this letter. Lady Lucy Preston-Wallace of Rittenhouse was to marry Lord Flynn the Black Knight upon his winning the Tournament of Knights. But he has not married her and has left her here for reasons unknown. Her brother, Lord Nicholas Rittenhouse, is furious for the slight Lord Flynn has placed against his family and is blaming her for the whole matter and now she is in grave danger._

_I need to get her away from her mad brother at once, and the best way to do that is to force Lord Flynn’s hand and do a marriage contract to Lady Lucy. I will not ruin her reputation any further, so I cannot bring her there without her being married to him first. After all, he made a public promise by his actions of participating in the tournament to marry Lady Lucy which should be viewed as a binding contract. Thus, since Lord Flynn didn’t want to marry her, you and I must come together and marry them without his knowledge._

_I have the official Rittenhouse signet rings and you have the official Flynn signet ring. This letter packet holds a marriage contract that I have written and sealed with both Rittenhouse rings as an agreement to the marriage. Please, do the same on this contract with Lord Flynn’s ring. Please also see that it gets to the Royal Church and recorded immediately. Then they will be officially married._

_Note the date of this letter because I will secretly escape with her and her lady’s companion this night. We will soon be on our way to Castle Garcia, hopefully arriving within a week. I do hope and pray that you would have executed the procedures here in this letter and have them married by the time we arrive._

_You and I know each other well, so, you know the magnitude of the danger I speak of regarding Lady Lucy is imminent. I have no idea how Lord Flynn will take all of this, but I do believe once he has met Lady Lucy and gotten to know her, he will come to love her. I’m willing to stake my life on it._

_Thank you for the great help and aid that you will be doing as a service for saving Lady Lucy’s life and may God be with us all._

_Brother Connor Mason, of Rittenhouse Castle._

* * *

SOMETIME PAST MIDNIGHT

“My lady?”

Lucy inhaled sharply, looking up. “Brother Connor?” He touched her shoulder and Edmund quickly unlocked her shackle as dread suddenly filled her. “Is it Nicholas?!”

“Sssh, no, my dear, but we must hurry, rise.” Connor gripped her arm and helped her to her feet.

“Hurry!” Edmund whispered loudly as he moved out into the dungeon hallway.

Connor placed her arm around his shoulder. “We’re getting you away from your brother, let us hurry.” He held her as he helped her walk out of the cell into the dungeon hall and up the circular stairs with the head guard leading the way with a torch.

They made it to the top of the stairs and escaped quietly out the back way. They hurried as fast as possible into the forest where there was a wagon waiting.

Edmund spoke low, “The horses should take you through the night into Culveen Village where you can switch them out with a new set.” He helped Lucy into the back of the wagon where he and Connor had made a soft padded place for her to warmly lay and stay concealed for the journey. “Lie here my lady and stay hidden.” He went to cover her, but Lucy grabbed his hand.

“Thank you, Edmund. I won’t ever forget this.”

“You’re very welcome, my lady.”

“Leave this place!” she warned.

“I will, my lady. Go safely and Godspeed!” Edmund squeezed her hand and quickly covered her up and turned to Connor. “Thankfully, it’s a full moon, so you’ll be able to somewhat see, but the horses will stay on the road and get you there in about three hours. Now get going.”

Connor jumped into the seat, pulled his cloak tightly around him and took the reins. “Thank you, my good man and bless you.”

“You’re welcome, Brother. Now go!”

Connor snapped the reins and the horses took off.

* * *

They made it safely to Culveen Village. The ride had been quite jarring, rattling Lucy around on the wagon floor, but she didn’t care. Presented with the opportunity to escape her brother, she was willing to put up with just about anything. Connor stopped the wagon and she heard him jump off.

“Stay covered and I’ll be right back.” Connor warned quietly to her and hurried into the village stables. As much as Lucy’s body was screaming to stretch, she stayed as still as a stone.

Sometime later, Lucy heard Connor talking to a man and heard them switching out the horses. Then Connor jumped back into the seat and took the reins. They drove on for about a half hour before Connor stopped again. Lucy thought it was too soon to stop and feared something was wrong. But then she heard Connor speaking low to someone.

“Lucy, it’s me.”

“Jiya??” Lucy asked ecstatically from under her covering.

“I’m coming with you and I have some of your things!”

“Shhh!” Connor hissed. Jiya hurriedly helped him lift a trunk into the wagon and some crates that Edmund had commanded one of the trusted guards under him to take to the burned-out abandoned farmhouse along with Maid Jiya.

Connor peered at Jiya. “Let’s keep going. We have yet a long journey ahead.” He helped Jiya into the seat and climbed in after her. They secured their cloaks around them and he guided the horses back onto the road.

* * *

SIX DAYS LATER

“Hello, Sir Rufus!”

Rufus looked over toward the chapel. “Brother Anthony! Good morning!”

Anthony hurried over to him. “How are you today?”

“I am good this morning, thank you. And you?”

“I am well, thank you,” Anthony replied as he followed along with Rufus who was leading his horse over to the troth. “So, are you and Lord Flynn still going over to Rouford Province today after just arriving back last evening?”

“We are,” Rufus answered flatly. “We’ll be leaving in about a half hour.”

Anthony scrutinized the sky. “Looks like it’s going to be a nice day to travel.”

Rufus glanced up too. “Yes, it does.”

Anthony petted Rufus’s horse. “How long do you think you’ll be away?”

Rufus shrugged one shoulder. “I don’t know. I’m hoping not too long. Three or four days, maybe.”

“Ah… that should be enough time,” Anthony murmured to himself.

“What?”

“Um, I said that should be a nice time. You two can talk and strengthen the bond of your friendship.”

“Oh, sure.”

“Well, alright.” Anthony started walking backward from him as he waved. “You have a safe journey and Godspeed.” And with that he turned and went back toward the chapel.

Rufus eyed Anthony and shook his head as he continued watering his horse.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

When Connor had finally verified to Lucy where they were going, she once again felt dread and anxiety. How was Lord Flynn going to react to her showing up on his doorstep when he had already clearly shown that he wanted nothing to do with her? She hated having to run in fear for her life to his home, but she had to try. Now the thought of the marriage contract already on its way to the Royal Church made her feel nauseous. She was shocked at the lengths Connor had gone through to save her and grateful for his care and concern, but to marry her to Lord Flynn… It was too much to try and comprehend the magnitude of the things that were going to unfold as a result of forcing him to take her hand. She couldn’t imagine any of this going well.

It was late in the afternoon when they made it into the rich woodlands of Castle Garcia. The journey had been hard and wearisome, and Lucy was grateful to get to their destination, yet very apprehensive about what awaited them.

As they rode on, she observed the lush green wooded trees and took a deep breath. The woods smelled different from the ones around Rittenhouse Castle. More pure and earthy, giving the place an inviting pleasantness, which reminded Lucy of her family’s home. Her heart clutched as they reached the edge of the trees which gave way to an open green grassy land and a view of Castle Garcia.

The modest yet stately castle sat quietly in the glen with its large rising tan stone walls that had ivy growing up along its sides. There was a small river off to the west and the east swelled into large, wooded hills. Lucy immediately liked it. The look of it warmed her and ignited even more hope of all of this somehow turning out good.

“Karl!”

Karl looked over at Bam Bam who was viewing the road from the castle’s main gate. “What is it?!”

“There’s a wagon coming up the road!” Bam Bam called. Karl headed toward the gate.

As Connor drove the wagon up to the entrance, Anthony—who had been anxiously watching for them for the past two days—hurried out to greet them. He ran into Karl and Bam Bam out in the courtyard.

“My friends have arrived!” Anthony exclaimed.

Bam Bam slightly frowned. “Does Flynn know that you had friends coming for a visit?”

“They sent me a message and I wasn’t sure if they would arrive before Lord Flynn came back.” He shrugged, smiling. “But here they are!”

Karl curiously peered over and eyeballed the man and women riding up the road toward them. “Who are they?”

“It’s my old friend Brother Connor with Maid Jiya and, uh… Lady Preston-Wallace.”

“Lady Preston-Wallace?” Karl shaded his eyes looking out at them. “Does Flynn know who she is?”

“Hmm, that is a good question!” Anthony quipped and quickly moved away from them before they could ask more questions and loudly greeted, “Ho, there Brother Connor! Greetings to you and your friends!” Connor stopped the wagon and Anthony approached with Bam Bam and Karl right behind him.

“Hello Brother Anthony!” Connor called. Relief spread over his face at their warm welcome and seeing his old friend again. He climbed down from the wagon and shook Anthony’s hand and they both hugged. “So good to see you again, my friend!”

“And it’s good to see you!” Anthony replied as Connor turned to Karl and Bam Bam and Anthony introduced them. “These fine gentle knights are Lord Flynn’s men who are in charge of the castle and land at present.”

They all shook hands as Karl asked, “What brings you here to Castle Garcia?”

“Good afternoon!” All the men peered over at Lucy as she stood up in the wagon, looking at Karl and Bam Bam. “We are here to see Lord Flynn. Is his Lordship not here?”

“We’re expecting his return at any time,” Karl informed.

Lucy gave a gentle smile. “Then, please, would you allow Brother Connor, my companion, Maid Jiya and myself lodging here until he returns?”

“If Lord Flynn has not been made aware of this visit—,” Bam Bam began.

“We mean no harm,” Lucy assured, “and come asking only to see him. If you would please allow us lodging until he returns, we would greatly appreciate it and be ever humbled by your generosity.”

Anthony added, “It’s almost night. They’ve come on a long journey _and_ are in need of food and rest.” Karl and Bam Bam took in their appearances, noting that they were indeed road weary.

Karl finally gave in. “Alright.”

Lucy smiled again at them and nodded. “Thank you, gentlemen very much.” She went to climb down from the wagon and Bam Bam stepped over to help her as Connor helped Jiya.

Anthony looked at Karl and Bam Bam. “I’ll take them in now to Allie so that she can set them up in rooms.” He hurried off with the three following him closely, leaving Karl and Bam Bam.

Some of the others in the courtyard were looking curiously over at the visitors in wonder as the little group walked into the castle. “I have a feeling this isn’t going to go well,” Bam Bam stated.

Karl shook his head. “Let’s just hope that the visitors will be on their way before he gets back.”

* * *

“I know you are all weary from your travels,” Anthony acknowledged, leading the way through the castle’s front door. “We have hot baths for you, food, drink and a warm bed, so come.” All loved the sound of that. “Brother Connor, you’ll be staying in the chapel lodgings where I reside and there’s plenty of room.”

“Thank you.” Connor nodded, liking the thought of a good night’s rest.

They entered the castle and Lucy saw before her a stone archway with large dark wooden double doors. Above the door was a coat of arms with the colors red and blue. On either side of the doors were lit candles on tall iron stands. To the left was a hallway that possibly lead to the kitchen and lower rooms. To the immediate right was a stone staircase that gently curved upward and out of site. Lucy could just see a window in the stone wall part way up the stairs. Past the staircase was another hallway that appeared to lead to the back of the castle.

“Brother Anthony,” Lucy asked, “when will his Lordship return?”

“He won’t be back for a day or two, my lady.” Lucy felt lightheaded thinking that everything would go up in flames, upon his return. It did, however, give her some relief that he wasn’t there that night—at least now they’d have time to eat, bathe and rest before he threw them out. But she steeled herself. If Lord Flynn shut his door on her and divorced her, she’d figure something else out because, as God as her witness, she was not going back to Rittenhouse Castle.

“Lady Lucy,” Anthony extended his hand upward, “your room is in the south wing on the second floor. Maid Jiya, your room is above hers on the third—, ah!” he exclaimed as a young red-haired woman came down the hallway toward them. “Here’s the housekeeper! Lady Lucy and Maid Jiya, this is Allie.”

Allie curtsied. “Hello, my lady, Maid Jiya.”

“Hello, Allie.” Lucy smile as Jiya nodded.

Allie launched in. “I know you’re tired and hungry and dusty from the road, so, please, come with me and we’ll get you all squared away. Boys!” she called, moving toward the stairs, “Go and take their belongings out of the wagon and follow along!” Three boys went outside and took the items out of the wagon as Lucy and Jiya followed Allie up the stairs.

“Follow me to the chapel quarters,” Anthony smiled, leading the way as Connor turned and followed him.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT

After bathing and eating, Connor sat at the table with Anthony in the hind living area of the chapel. “Tell me,” Connor asked, “Were you able to get everything done?”

“I was. A runner returned today with verifying documents that stated they are now in a contract of marriage recognized and recorded by his majesty’s Royal Church.”

“Oh, thank you for all of this.” Connor shook his hand. “Lady Lucy is a very dear, sweet woman and you have truly done well in saving her life.”

“I’m happy she’s not in danger, but we still have Lord Flynn to contend with,” Anthony warned. “Rest assured he will _not_ be happy about this.”

* * *

Jiya joined Lucy in her room after washing and they both ate a good meal that a servant girl had brought to them. It had been roasted chicken, cabbage, and bread with plenty of water. To them it was a meal fit for a king.

“Well, we made it out from under your brother.” Jiya set her cup down on the little table where they were seated.

“I’m glad to be out alive,” Lucy grimaced, “but it may all be short lived.”

“Hopefully, Lord Flynn will come to like you and let us all stay on.”

“That’s a big hope.”

Jiya patted her hand. “Why don’t you get some sleep and we’ll see how it is in the morning?”

Lucy nodded as they both rose and hugged. “Thank you for coming with me.” Lucy squeezed her. “I’d be even more scared than I am if it weren’t for you, my friend.”

“Of course, I was coming with you! I’m only glad that you’re away from that dreadful place, alive and well!” Jiya squeezed her back.

“And you brought my cherished things and the spices. I thank you again for that.”

Jiya chuckled softly. “You are welcome. I know how much you love cooking and a woman needs her cooking spices. Besides,” Jiya pulled back and looked at her, “Lord Nicholas doesn’t deserve to eat one speck of spice, even though he paid handsomely for them.”

“Right,” Lucy agreed, trying to be cheerful with her face stating otherwise.

“Off I go,” Jiya said. “We’ll see how it will all work out.” Lucy nodded and Jiya smiled. “Goodnight, my lady.”

“Goodnight, Jiya.”

Jiya squeezed her shoulders and walked out, quietly closing the door behind her. Some minutes later, Lucy climbed into the nice size bed, slipped down into its comforting delightfulness, and fell asleep praying for guidance, help and mercy.

* * *

“So now that you’ve succeeded in carrying out your plan against Rittenhouse,” Rufus scrunched down into his bedroll next to the fire, “what’s the next thing you plan to do?”

Flynn poked some of the logs in the campfire with a stick and was silent for some moments. He had put so much into getting the Rittenhouse’s and humiliating them. Letting Nicholas know that he was the reason why he’d lose his land and that he was the one who left his sister nearly standing at the altar had been his sole goal. Yet, with all of that done, he still felt the sadness of having to keep moving forward without Lorena and Iris with him.

“I don’t know.” He set the stick down and petted his dog Fang that was lying beside him.

Rufus glanced over at him, hearing the sadness in his voice. “Maybe you can go around competing in more tournaments? Despite everything, that was a lot of fun! The way you _grabbed_ Sir Ramone’s blade!”

Flynn chuckled shaking his head. “He was nearly impossible to fight! I didn’t think I would get him down.”

“I didn’t either, he was _huge_!” They laughed. “But you did, and that was a very good match!”

“It’s all thanks to your armor design,” Flynn pointed out.

“Served you well, did it?”

He nodded. “You saw how easy it was to move around in it. Light yet extremely strong. I would have never tried to catch that blade if I hadn’t already known the strength behind your armor.”

“Good to hear.” Rufus glanced at him. “I, uh, was thinking to maybe get a contract for a duke to make armor for his men of arms and then another duke and then… maybe even for the army of the king.”

Flynn smiled. “That sounds like a great idea. Think of the coin that would bring you.”

“I am… and a wife.”

Flynn peered over at him. He, too, had worked hard at his service and purchased a modest castle in another land so that he could take a wife and have a family. But he had lost all. Now his friend verified that he wanted the same. Flynn was done with it, but at least wanted to support his friend, so he replied, “That sounds nice.”

Certain that his friend was thinking of his loss and wanting to lighten the mood again, Rufus rose on his elbow. “Hey, what about the jousting with Lord Logan! Now that was close!”

“He was very good.” Flynn rubbed his shoulder. “I’m still bruised, but I’m sure he is too.”

“Guess he really wanted Lady Lucy’s hand. Well you’ve earned bragging rights since you bested him. But that was mighty, mighty close.”

Flynn thought about Lady Lucy. Once again, he wondered how she took his not showing up to claim her as his. And once again he wished she had been unpleasant and had not spoken to him at all. Yet she had, blessing him and urging him on to win the tournament. He wasn’t sure he liked how that all made him feel. He had wanted to come away from accomplishing his plan, feeling marvelous over ruining the Rittenhouse family and avenging his family’s death. Guilt hadn’t been one of the things he’d factored in, so he shoved it aside. The Rittenhouses had gotten what they deserved. Now, it was only a matter of time before the king took their land while Flynn got the castle, leaving them with no property.

Deciding he was satisfied, he slipped down into his bed roll. “Lord Logan is free to have her now, if he doesn’t mind the added stigma that they’ve now acquired.”

“She definitely seemed pretty and kind… well, pretty and kind from a distance since you won’t tell me if she was or wasn’t.” Rufus yawned, “Maybe Lord Logan won’t mind.” He laid back down and secured his blankets around him. “Let’s get some sleep so we can rise and get home early tomorrow.”

“Agreed.” Flynn laid his head on his folded cloak. “Goodnight.”

“Night.”

Flynn gazed at the fire. He wondered if she had urged any of the other knights on to win as well… particularly Lord Logan.

* * *

Lucy awoke to sun shining in through the chamber window. Gazing around the room she felt it was pleasantly nice and cozy. There was a low table with two chairs by the small fireplace and the one window had a built-in stone seat with a large soft burgundy cushion. The bed that she was in was big enough for two people. It was a dark wooden four poster canopy with simple burgundy curtains that were tied back to the four posters.

Unwillingly, she rose from the bed and went over to her chest. Jiya had only been able to pack one dress, an undergarment, and a sleeping gown. But she did bring her mother’s dagger, her stepfather’s sword, and her sister’s prayer book. Next to the window was a washbasin on a stand. Lucy went over and picked up the cloth set next to it. While washing her face, she fought her growing apprehension as she pondered on the strong possibility of Lord Flynn coming back that day.

* * *

“Looks like we’re making good time,” Rufus observed as they guided their horses along the pathway near the river.

Flynn glanced over at him. “Couple hours.”

* * *

Lucy and Jiya had just eaten the noon day meal that Allie’s mother—Clara the cook—had brought to them in Lucy’s chamber. They now stood at the window, peering out at the view. There was the forest all around and the river could be seen off to the west in the far distance. Just below was a garden with flowers and herbs enclosed with stone walls and a decorative iron gate. A field was beyond the garden and extended all the way to the forest’s edge.

“Maybe we should at least take a look around?” Jiya suggested.

Lucy was reluctant to leave the room, wanting to delay any chance meeting with Lord Flynn for as long as possible. “I was thinking just to stay up here,” she quietly answered.

“I know you were, that’s why I’m suggesting it.” Jiya grabbed her hand and tugged. “Come on.” Lucy allowed her to pull her out of the room.

* * *

They ran into Allie and she gladly took them around to see the great hall which was the room behind the large wooden double doors across from the castle’s front door. Next, they went to see the kitchen. After that, they made their way outside and nodded at the different people working in the courtyard. They went to the well and walked about until Jiya needed to go relieve herself. Allie led her away, leaving Lucy to wait for them.

She turned and peered up at the castle. What would it have been like if she had been brought there as a new bride and not some fleeing-for-her-life woman? She was sure she would have liked it. It was a third of the size of Rittenhouse Castle, but a lot more charming and warm. Continuing, she walked toward the stable, looking at the tan stone walls of the inner courtyard. The castle was nice but there were somethings that appeared a bit neglected that could be easily remedied.

Lucy noted the things that needed attention but then sighed and tried to make herself forget them because she probably wouldn’t be there for long. However, she did want to enjoy the little time of peace that she was experiencing at the moment.

* * *

“Hey, Karl, Bam!” Rufus greeted.

Karl looked just outside the main gate. “You’ve returned!”

Flynn dismounted. “Said it wouldn’t take more than three or four days.” He led his horse into the yard toward the stable. “Anything happen while I was away?”

“Uh, a little of this and that,” Bam Bam murmured.

Rufus got off his horse, chuckling. “ _What_ this and _what_ that?”

Karl glanced at them. “We’ll fill you in once you’re settled.”

“What’s going on?” Flynn frowned.

Bam Bam scratched the back of his head. “A visitor with companions has arrived.”

Just as Lucy was entering the stable, she heard men talking behind her and turned around.

“What visitor? Tell me now,” Flynn ordered as he rounded the corner and…

there was Lady Lucy.

They both stood there in shock, staring at one another.

Flynn scowled and growled, “What is she doing here?”

Lucy swallowed. “Hello, Lord Flynn—”

“I said what is she doing here?!” he yelled, cutting her off as he glared at Karl and Bam Bam.

Karl recovered first. “She came yesterday, and we’ve just discovered that she’s Lady Lucy.”

“And she’s here with her maid and a clergyman,” Bam Bam added.

“What?! Is her brother here, too?!”

“No, he is not,” Lucy answered. “He has no idea I’m here—”

“I wasn’t talking to you!” Flynn snapped at her and then to Karl and Bam Bam, “She was no doubt sent here as a spy! And it’s unbelievable that you’ve welcomed her in!”

Lucy frowned. “I am not a spy and if you would just, please, hear me out—!”

“You are Rittenhouse and you cannot be trusted!”

Rufus stepped over to him. “Flynn, maybe you should listen to her—”

"Who brought her here?!" Flynn bellowed, looking at the men.

"I did, my lord!"

Flynn eyes shot across the courtyard to Anthony and the man who had just answered. Glowering, he stormed over to them—with everyone else following—and stopped in front of Connor as he menacingly eyeballed his face and robes. "Aren’t you Rittenhouse's clergyman?" 

"He isn't anymore," Lucy answered, moving up next to Connor. 

Flynn ignored her as Connor tried to quickly explain, "My lord, I sent a letter to Brother Anthony a week ago regarding Lady Lucy’s plight—"

"A week ago?" Flynn interrupted in anger and disbelief, "I was still here. Why was I not told about a Rittenhouse coming to my door, Brother Anthony?!"

“Lord Flynn—,” Anthony began.

But Lucy answered, "Your home was the best choice. Nicholas—"

"Best choice?" He quickly stepped closer, towering over her. "For what?! For you and your brother to burn out from under me?!"

"No,” Lucy stood her ground, “for a haven and hopefully a new home for Brother Connor, Maid Jiya and myself."

Flynn pierced her with a steely gaze. "Are you trying to trap me somehow? Maybe appeal to the king that I’d broken an agreement of not taking the icy hand of a _rotten Rittenhouse—_?"

"My lord,” Anthony solemnly informed, “that agreement wasn’t broken because you're already bonded in a contract of marriage to her."

Flynn went stone silent and slowly turned to him. “What did you say?”

Everyone’s eyes were on Flynn and Anthony who stammered, “I… after finding out the dire situation for Lady Lucy that was divulged to me through my friend Brother Connor’s letter, I–I prayed.” Flynn frowned even more, and Anthony hurried on, “The contract was with the letter and it already bore the stamped seal of Lord Nicholas and Lady Lucy. So, I took your signet ring and stamped the marriage contract as well and sent it to the royal church to be officially recorded. Thus, marrying you both...”

Flynn hands shot out, grabbing Anthony by his robes. “ _What have you done_?!” he barked, nearly lifting him off the ground.

“Hey, hey, hey, wait—!” Rufus tried to get between Flynn and Anthony.

“Don’t hurt him!” Lucy cried. “If you’re going to be angry with someone, be angry with me—!”

“You _traitor_!” Flynn shook Anthony.

“Let him go, Flynn!” Rufus pried his angry grip from Anthony’s robe as Karl and Bam Bam pulled Flynn back.

“My own clergyman!” Flynn furiously shouted, “who _knew_ what that family did to mine has stolen my signet ring and bound me to a _Rittenhouse_!”

Connor confessed, “My lord, it was all my doing, but for good reas—”

“There is never a good reason to marry one of them, _ever_!” Flynn spat.

He wrenched himself out of Karl and Bam Bam’s hands and peered icily at Lucy. “Get out,” he deeply growled. “All of you! The Maid, the clergyman and _you_. Get out of my home and off my land!” He eyed Anthony and sneered, “And take him with you—”

“If you would please listen, my lord—,” but Flynn quickly turned his fiery scowl on Lucy as he pointed at her.

“You don’t get to say a word. _Not_. _One_. _Word_.”

With that, he strode over to his horse, mounted and rode off through the main gate with his dog running after him.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Lucy laid in the chamber bed, distressed. She’d gathered that Flynn hadn’t liked them when he’d suddenly left the tournament, but she hadn’t known how deep that hatred really ran. Yet she’d known her real father had been a ruthless man and destroyed many lives, so it was no surprise that Flynn was one of those that he had hurt. She had felt a sting of pain for him when he had mentioned his family and wondered what had happened. Clearly it was bad, and had she’d known, she probably would have gone to a convent instead of coming there. But she hadn’t, and this was where her life has led up to: a runaway from her own land, in a marriage contract with someone who despised her.

Lucy buried her face into the pillow, wondering what to do next.

After some time of tears over her fate, she decided that she was not going to leave until she had a chance to talk to him alone. Perhaps they could work out an agreement of some kind. She had to try for Jiya and Connors sake… and her own.

Flynn laid on his cottage bed, fuming. He had ridden up through the wooded hills to the hidden cottage by the brook where he went to be alone. What Anthony had done was inexcusable. To allow Lady Lucy into his home and marry him to her after all that had happened boggled his mind. Anthony had known Lorena well and had taught Iris Bible verses and stories. His betrayal was unthinkable. Now being married to Lady Lucy Rittenhouse would probably be the end of him. And what was Lady Lucy’s real reason behind this whole entrapment scheme? He needed them off his land and out of his sight and he was going to see that she left on her own accord so that the king could grant him an annulment.

* * *

Lucy had been sitting in the window for some time, watching for Flynn’s return. At long last, he rode in on his horse in the wee hours of dawn. Encouraging herself to do what she needed, she wrapped herself in her shawl, went downstairs and out into the courtyard.

Hesitantly, she approached the stable and stuck her head inside the partially cracked doors. Peering around she saw Flynn standing over by his horse. He was in his black riding cloak, holding a feed bucket up to his steed and petting him. Pushing herself forward, she quietly stepped inside.

“Lord Flynn.”

Flynn turned and looked over at Lucy who stood just inside the doors. He eyed her simple brown dress and the thick brown shawl wrapped tightly around her shoulders. A long piece of tan cloth concealed all but the very front edge of her hairline and Flynn noticed that it was, indeed, very dark.

“You’re still here?” he sneered. “Were you sitting in the window waiting for me to return?”

She stepped in further. “I think we should talk first before—”

“Leave.”

“Not until you speak to me,” she stubbornly replied.

“There is no need to talk.”

“After suddenly leaving the tournament without even a message, I think the least you could do is hear me out.”

“Why would I send a message to any of you?” he asked disdainfully.

“You came and participated and played fiercely until you won the tournament. Why do that if you didn’t mean to…”

“To what, Lady Lucy?” He raised his eyebrows. “Take your hand in marriage? Do you think that your Rittenhouse name along with your beautiful brown eyes and soft words of blessings would be the reason why any knight would come to compete in the tournament?”

Lucy paused over his choice of words about her and carefully answered, “I wouldn’t quite say it like that, but given that it was part of the set prizes, it’s not an unreasonable assumption.”

“Well, not all of us wanted the grand prize of little Lady Rittenhouse as a wife.”

Lucy frowned. “Then why did you bother with it at all? For the land?”

Flynn’s anger rose. “You have no right to question me about what I did after what all of you’ve done to my—” Stopping himself, he strode to her, using his full height to tower over Lucy menacingly. She faltered a bit under his glare, but the stubbornness in her eyes never broke. “If you have any idea of what’s good for you, you will leave this place now and never come back or… _regret it_.”

Lucy’s anger rose. “Is that a threat?”

“A warning.”

Exasperation coursed through her. “At least give me some time—”

“—You can figure things out on the road—”

“—We still need to find another place to go—”

“—You can go home—”

“—That is not a feasible _option_ —”

“—And you seem to think that _that_ is _my problem_ —”

“—What I _think_ is that you—being a knight who took the code of chivalry and served as lead guardsman under his royal majesty—would allot us the preparation time needed for our travels and destination!” He glared hard at her and she didn’t back down as she persistently added, “Two weeks. Please. Jiya, Connor, and now Anthony and I ask for that small amount of time.”

Holding her gaze a few seconds more, he moved over to set his horse’s feed bucket down as Lucy waited patiently for his reply. He got a brush, turned it over in his hands a couple times, and started on the horse’s neck. “Two weeks.”

Lucy closed her eyes in relief until Flynn moved back over to her again, causing her to have to crane her neck. “I will leave here for that time,” he said intently, “but I warn you, Lady Lucy, that if you are still here after these two weeks,” he moved even closer and whispered low and deep, “I will have you as a man has his wife.” Her mouth opened a little in shock as he added, “Be prepared.” Lucy’s face turned red which satisfied Flynn as he stared her down a bit more before walking past her and out of the stable.

* * *

Flynn had indeed left the next day with Rufus, Karl and Bam Bam, leaving his other men to look after the castle.

Lucy met with Jiya, Connor and Anthony in the chapel quarters over the midday meal that Clara made of pottage and bread with Allie serving them their meal.

“I spoke to Lord Flynn and he has given us two weeks.” Lucy then corrected, “Well… now thirteen days to leave the castle. Do any of you have suggestions on a destination? Also, do you all want to stay together or find your own means of vacating this place?”

“I believe Lord Flynn will calm down after the two weeks,” Anthony stated. “I’ve seen him upset before and he’ll usually be back to himself after a while. Until then, you all can begin to settle in and get to know the place.”

Lucy blinked. “Brother Anthony, Lord Flynn is intent on getting us out of his home. True you may know him much better than we do, but I think it would be good for all of us to plan something.”

“Whatever you say, my lady, I’m with you,” Connor stated. “Because Anthony wrote you those years back to help me find work as an official and then you took me on as your own clergyman, I will stay by your side.”

Lucy squeezed his hand as tears brimmed her eyes. “Thank you, Connor. You’ve saved me from Nicholas, and I wholeheartedly appreciate that.”

“I’m staying with you, too, my lady,” Jiya stated. “I probably would have been sold off somewhere as a servant to a cruel man if it weren’t for you taking me on as your companion without even knowing me. For that I’m definitely staying with you.”

“You’re both truly a God send.” This time the tears spilled out as she sucked in her breath. “It’s distressing with all that’s happened, and I’m overwhelmed with frustration, confusion and anger. But… it feels easier, knowing I’m not completely alone in this.”

“We’ll think of something, Lucy,” Jiya rubbed her back.

Lucy wiped her wet cheeks and sat up straighter. “You have all taken great lengths to see to my welfare. I will do my best to see to yours.”

“We’ll take care of each other,” Connor declared.

“That’s all good,” Anthony replied, “but I still believe it will be worth the risk to stay. Lord Flynn gave you two weeks which shows he was willing to listen.” Anthony sat forward. “My lady, he gave into your appeal. I’ve seen him throw people out without another though. Granted, they were all crooks, criminals or both, but still, he was willing to listen to _you_.” He stood. “In the meantime, start taking over your duties as the Lady of Castle Garcia. The people here are in need of some guidance and order and I do feel that you are the one for the task, Lady Lucy.”

“Your trust in my abilities, particularly in swaying Lord Flynn’s mind, are extremely great. I will see about the castle and maybe the territories for the time being. But please—all of you—appease me with at least one idea of where we can go so that in case Lord Flynn has not changed his mind, we have an alternate plan.”

* * *

Carrying her case of spices, Lucy walked down to the kitchen thinking about places she could find for Jiya, Connor and Anthony to live, as well as how to get herself to a convent. Nothing sounded suitable, but she needed some semblance of a plan.

She smelled the wonderful aroma of food cooking as she stepped inside the stone kitchen. Peering around at its inviting cooking hearth, she looked at the large cast iron pots hanging from hooks inside of it and a bit of roasting meat on spits over the fire. In front of the hearth was a long wooden table with benches. There was an open window next to the hearth along with a door that appeared to lead out to the back of the castle toward the stable and animal pens. Stone and wooden shelves were along the wall by the table with different size wooden bowls, canisters, clay pots and cookware. A variety of vegetables and dried goods hung from the dark rafters on iron rounders with hooks and a large wash bin sat on a lower table on her left.

Clara came in from the storage room. “Lady Lucy! What are you doing here in the kitchen?” She was carrying a cast iron pot and set it on the wooden table near where Lucy stood.

“I wanted to bring the spices I brought with me and have them placed here.”

Allie had entered through the back door just as Lucy had answered and remarked, “Oh, you have some spices? That sounds wonderful! We’re running low.”

Lucy’s brow furrowed as she set the case on the table. “None have been purchased at the market? Or is there no market nearby?”

Clara lifted a cauldron onto an extended fireplace hook. “One would have to go out near the Grand Oak to get the fancy ones.”

“Is that far?”

“About three hours walking,” Allie answered as she began scrubbing a bowl in the wash bin. “I’d be happy to lead you there, my lady. I’m sure Karl can come with us as guard when he returns.”

Lucy didn’t know if she’d still be there when he returned with Flynn. “Thank you, Allie, but let me think about that. What about simple spices?”

“We can have Jones take you and Allie to purchase some so that you can see the village and meet the local merchants,” Clara suggested.

“Clara!” Came a young male voice from outside.

“Yes, Danny?” Clara stirred the contents of the cauldron.

A young brown-haired boy of twelve ran in through the back door. “My head’s still got a lot of flakes coming out of it.” He held some of his locks up to reveal the flakes clinging and drifting out.

“Daniel, out of the kitchen with ya!” Clara yelled. “Don’t want any of that in the food!”

Danny stepped back to the doorway, away from the table, thoroughly chastised. “Sorry, but see, I’m always getting yelled at about it flaking everywhere. Is there anything that will stop it from doing this?”

Lucy walked over to the boy. “May I have a look?”

The boy swallowed. “Uh, sure, my lady.” Clara and Allie glanced at each other as Lucy closely viewed the boy’s head.

“Have you tried honey and warm water?”

“No, my lady.”

Lucy went over to the shelf and picked up a wooden cup. “Clara, is it alright if Daniel takes this?”

“Oh, yes, my lady.” Clara nodded.

Lucy turned to Danny. “Here’s what you’ll need to do. Put this much honey in here,” she showed him the level on the cup. “Then put a little warm water in it and stir it up. Wash your hair first with warm water and then gently put this in your hair and on your scalp. Leave it in your hair for three hours and then wash it again. Do this every other day for two weeks. Understand?”

“I do, my lady, but we don’t have any honey.”

Lucy peered over at Clara and Allie. “Please, is there honey to spare?”

“Of course, my lady.” Allie hurried back to the pantry. “It’s something that Lord Flynn keeps plentiful.” She returned, handing Danny the honey.

“Thank you, my lady, thank you Clara and Allie!”

Lucy smiled. “You’re welcome and come tell me how it is in two weeks.”

“I will my lady! I’m going to do this now!” He hurried off through the back door.

“Do you have anything for tired feet?” Clara laughed.

Lucy quirked an eye at her. “I do.” She went over and took Clara’s hand. “Have a seat.”

“Oh, no, Lady Lucy, I need to get the food on so that everyone can eat before they go to their homes and turn in for the night. I was only jesting and didn’t mean it as a complaint.”

Lucy placed her hand on her shoulder. “Sit, Clara and tell me what it is you’re making.”

“Just simple pottage,” she replied as Lucy gently pressed Clara down until she sat.

“My mother always made pottage for my father, sister and I,” Lucy informed as she looked at Allie. “I’ll need an apron. Do you have an extra one? Or I can tie a cloth around me.”

Allie moved over to some hooks near the pantry and lifted an apron from one. “You truly intend to cook, my lady?”

“With your mother’s permission.” They gazed over at Clara.

“Indeed,” she raised her hands, “how am I to say no to our new mistress?”

Lucy paused at her words, certain that she wouldn’t be the new mistress for very long. Taking a long spoon, she stirred the cauldron contents. “Does Lord Flynn usually feed the workers every evening?”

“Yes, ma’am, he does.” Clara smiled. “He likes to be sure that everyone has a meal before they leave for the day.”

Lucy found this bit of information interesting. Apparently, Lord Flynn did have a care for something.

* * *

LATER

In the early evening, the servant boys took out the pottage that had fresh pieces of fish from the river that Lucy had added in and the workers ate their fill, enjoying the heartiness and taste. She and Jiya had their supper in Lucy’s chambers.

Lucy glanced over at Jiya as they ate by the fire. “Were you able to start some sewing with… Marta?”

“Yes, Marta showed me where everything was kept, and we started darning stockings and repairing the clothes for Flynn and his men."

“Have you thought of where you want to go once we leave here?”

Jiya shook her head with sadness. “There’s nothing for me out there. I don’t know of anywhere to go.”

Lucy reached out, placing her hand over hers. “I’m so sorry this whole affair has changed your livelihood as well. I think…” She squeezed her hand. “I think you can more than likely stay on here and work in the sewing room. I can’t imagine Lord Flynn saying no to more willing working hands. But he may consider you a Rittenhouse spy.”

“Me a spy?” Jiya shook her head. “But where are you thinking about going?”

There was a knock at the door followed by Allie’s voice, “My lady?”

“Come in, Allie.”

Allie came through and walked over to Lucy. “A messenger just brought this and said it’s for the woman with the gold cross. My lady, you were the first thought that came to my mind.” Lucy’s hand went to her necklace as Allie held out the folded message to her.

Terrified that it could be from Nicholas, Lucy took it. “Thank you, Allie. You may take our supper tray.”

“Yes ma’am.” Allie gathered the tray and left the room.

“Open it,” Jiya urged.

“What if it’s from—?”

“Don’t say it,” Jiya anxiously interrupted. “But you’re going to have to read it eventually.” Looking down at the message, Lucy turned it over and saw with surprise that it wasn’t Nicholas’s seal on it. She glanced across at Jiya who earnestly asked, “Is it from Lord Nicholas? Has he found you?”

“The seal on here is not his.” Lucy held it up for her to see.

Jiya viewed it. “Then who?”

Lucy hesitated and slipped her finger through to break the seal. Inside was a simple message written in a masculine hand and she read it:

_You will not be allowed to wear any clothing in my bedchambers._

Jiya watched as the color drained from Lucy’s face. “What is it? Do we need to leave tonight??”

“I believe it’s from Lord Flynn.”

“What did he say?” Jiya asked. “Has he changed his mind?”

Lucy folded the note back up. “Um… he’s stating that if I’m still here when he returns, there will be repercussions.”

“Oh my.”

“I’m not going to think about this now.” Lucy rose. “Let’s get some rest and hope for the best.”


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Lucy, Jiya, and Allie rode in the wagon with one of Flynn’s nearby farmers named Jones as well as his twin teen sons. That morning, he had ridden into the courtyard to drop off some wheat flour and Clara and Allie had asked him to kindly drive the three women to a village, which he was happy to do.

It was a cloudy, humid day as they rode out of the first village they had visited. Lucy and Allie had purchased some cooking goods there and Jones had also introduced Lucy and Jiya to some of the families, along with their children whom Lucy spoke with for a bit which lifted her spirits. They were now on their way to another town farther south called Woodman’s Village.

Lucy was sitting upfront with Jones, viewing the beautiful green countryside of Lord Flynn’s property. There were large green fields intermitted with dense green clusters of trees. It was breathtaking, which made Lucy ache with the want to stay and live there. “This land is truly lovely,” she remarked, gazing at a quaint farmhouse with scattered sheep dotting the green around it.

“The land is beautiful and plentiful,” Jones agreed, “but we have more work to do as of late.”

“What do you mean? What’s causing the need for extra labor?”

Jones glance at her, rushing to say, “My lady, please don’t think I’m grumbling. My lord, he’s a right fine master and takes good care of us all…”

“But?” Lucy pressed, “Has something happened?”

“Well, my lady…”

She patiently waited for him to continue when his younger son Amos spoke up, “The Simons and the Watsons are feuding over a tree that Todd Simon and Willy Watson both chopped down together.”

“Speak when you’re spoken to, boy!”

“Sorry, papa.”

“This has caused a problem?” Lucy asked.

Jones sighed, “Simons are saying that the tree is on the Watson’s side and that Willy Watson forced Todd to chop it down. The Watsons say, no-no-no, the tree is on the Simon’s side and their son, Todd Simon, was the one who urged Willy to chop it down. So, my lady, each family is pushing the blame on the other. Now they don’t want to work together and have denied each of their families to talk to one another.”

“How is this affecting the workload for the other surrounding farms?”

“The other families and friends of the Simons and Watsons are taking sides. This is making some people not want to go help out on other’s farms to get the work done.”

“I see.” Lucy took it all in, pondering the situation. “Have you spoken to Lord Flynn about this matter?”

“We haven’t seen him. He’s been mostly gone for the past two months. Again, not to complain, my lady. Lord Flynn is a hardworking honest master. I just believe he’s been… preoccupied, with his marrying you, my lady. Again, not to complain!”

Jones sounded distressed and Lucy wanted to put him at ease. “It’s alright, Mr. Jones. Maybe I can help get something done about this.”

“That would be nice,” his eldest son chimed in. “We’re getting awful tired with all the work.”

“Adam!”

“Sorry, papa.”

Lucy shielded her eyes, gazing ahead. “How far are we from Woodman’s Village?”

“About an hour.”

“How far are the Simons and Watsons homes?”

“A half hour, in that direction.” He pointed.

Lucy thought for a bit and decided. “Take me to the Simons and the Watsons.”

* * *

After visiting the two farms, they rode on a bit and stopped to rest and eat at a small town named Bellshire. There Lucy walked around the marketplace with Jiya and Allie as Jones stayed close by with his boys. She bought a few things with the money set aside for the kitchen expenses that Clara had given her. They walked on and Lucy noticed that the communal line for the cook ovens were crowded with people. “Is there only one set of communal ovens?”

“One set was fine,” Allie answered, “but the ovens that are in the next town, Woodman’s Village, were damaged by a big fire a month ago. So now those villagers have to come here to get their bread and meals cooked.” Lucy observed the cranky crowd as Allie added, “And the orphanage was damaged too in that fire.”

“Were there any children hurt?” Lucy earnestly asked.

Allie shook her head. “Thank the Lord there weren’t.”

“That’s good,” Jiya replied.

“But, sadly, the orphanage needs a mass of repairs.”

All of these matters needed to be dealt with and the sooner the better. Lucy knew she had only a little time before Flynn returned and decided to do what she could for the towns people and orphanage in Woodman’s Village.

* * *

LATER

Lucy was at the well when Danny came up to her. “My lady, there’re some travelers who’ve come to speak to you.” Lucy blanched at the thought of it being Nicholas.

“Danny, please go and get Brother Anthony and Brother Connor.”

“Yes, ma’am.” The boy immediately ran to the chapel.

Minutes later Anthony and Connor immerged and hurried over to her. “My lady, what’s happened?” Connor asked.

“There are some passing travelers who say they have a message for me and I’m not sure if it’s Lord Nicholas.”

“I’ll go and see,” Anthony volunteered and headed over to the gate. Lucy gripped Connor’s arm as they waited.

“Danny,” Lucy turned to him, “did they specifically ask for me?”

“Well, they said they were sent to speak with the woman with the gold cross.”

Immediately, Lucy thought of how Flynn had previously referred to her that way just as Anthony came back to them holding a folded note. “This says for the woman with the gold cross.” He turned the message over. “It has Lord Flynn’s seal.” Anthony handed it to her, and Lucy took it.

“Please, excuse me,” she told them, and they nodded as she quickly walked back inside the castle. Once inside her chambers, she broke the seal and read another message in his handwriting:

_When I return, I’m going to lock you in my chambers with me and I won’t let you out until I am well and truly finished and satisfied._

Lucy sank onto the bed. Again, another note validating his plans to have his way with her. She was certain he was only trying to frighten her… somewhat certain. She thought about being able to withstand what he was promising to do to her and concluded—when faced with the alternative of having to find another home—that she could. Feeling lightheaded, she read the message again and felt her face heating up.

“Lucy?”

She jumped. “Jiya!” She laid her hand over her chest, letting out a breath. “You frightened me.”

“You didn’t hear me come in?” Her attention went to the letter in her hand. “Oh, has Lord Flynn sent another one?”

Lucy nodded. “More repercussions.”

“What exactly is he saying?”

Letting out a breath, she confessed. “He told me when I went to go speak to him right before he left, that I needed to be prepared if he came back and found me still here.”

Perplexed, Jiya asked, “Prepared for what?”

“He made mention that he was going to have me… like a man has his wife.”

“What?? What did the previous message say?”

Lucy looked away. “That I won’t be allowed to wear any clothing in his bedchambers.”

Jiya’s mouth fell open. “And this last message?”

“That he’s going to lock me in his room and won’t let me out until… he’s satisfied.”

“Oh my,” Jiya almost whispered.

“It wouldn’t be so bad if he didn’t hate me so.”

“Wait, are you not bothered by these notes?”

“He’s trying to scare me as if I’d run away, screaming like a young girl who knows nothing of the marriage bed.”

“So, you’re willing to let him…?”

“If it means letting us all stay, of course!”

“What if he’s a brute?”

Lucy had thought about that already and sincerely shared, “I truly don’t believe that he’ll be like that. I know how this may all sound, but… I can see it in his eyes. He’s definitely angry and hurting, but I don’t believe he would do that to me.”

“Can you really believe that? After all, he’s willing to throw you out into the cold.”

That was true. But after hearing Anthony’s words last week, she’d already decided to take a risk and stay. Lucy gripped Jiya’s hands. “I’m going to meet him when he gets back. Let us both be in prayer that it will go well.”

* * *

It had been an exact two weeks and Flynn and his men were riding through the countryside on their way back to Castle Garcia. His mind had been on Lady Lucy for the entire time, wondering if she had finally gone back home. It was unbelievable that she’d traveled all the way here while unsure if she would even be welcomed. His vanishing from the tournament should have made it very clear on how he felt about her and her family, and it angered him that she had shown up on his doorstep. He hoped the messages that he’d sent had worked in pushing her out and on her way because he did not want to find Lady Rittenhouse in his castle when he returned.

“Hey.” Rufus peered at Flynn. “Where’s Silas?”

“I sent him ahead to the castle.”

“Hello, my lord!”

Flynn and the men peered down the road. A man with his two boys waved and Flynn immediately recognized him. “Jones!” he called.

“Hello, Jones!” Rufus greeted as Karl and Bam Bam waved.

Jones brought his wagon to a stop. “Good afternoon, Lord Flynn, Sir Rufus, Sir Karl and Sir David!”

“Adam and Amos are almost as big as you!” Karl observed.

“Eating me out of house and home, they are!” Jones ruffled the hair of one boy and slung his arm around the neck of the other.

“How are Eve and the girls?” Flynn asked.

“Good, my lord, they’re all good!”

Flynn nodded. “Great to hear, and how’s the farming?”

“Well, ever since my lady went and spoke to the Simons and Watsons, the work of the land has been getting done!”

Flynn frowned. “What do you mean, ‘ _my lady_ went and spoke to the Simons and Watsons?’”

“Oh, Lady Lucy heard about the argument they’d been having. For the past month, it had been affecting all of us, making the workload greater.”

Rufus, Karl and Bam Bam glanced at each other and Rufus asked, “Lady _Lucy_ came and settled a dispute?”

“That she did! Mended the whole matter out right well!”

Flynn scowled. “How?”

“She made it clear to them all that the tree that had been chopped down did not belong to either of them, but to you, my lord. She said that you would be made aware of the quarrel, but that if they would go back and continue working together like before, she was sure that you would forgive the wrong that was done to the tree on your land and wouldn’t penalize any of them.”

Flynn couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Lady Rittenhouse was supposed to be gone, not handling tenant affairs on his land.

“Then,” Jones continued, “I took Lady Lucy over to Woodman’s Village and she viewed all of the fire damage and said that she would have a talk with you about getting it all fixed up.”

“There was a fire at Woodman’s?” Flynn looked over at Karl and Bam Bam. “Did both of you know this and not tell me?”

Bam Bam cleared his throat. “We told you right when you returned from the tournament.”

“You told us that you would handle it,” Karl reminded.

Flynn vaguely remembered saying that to them and solemnly nodded. “You’re right, I do recall.” His mind had been focused on other things during that time. He turned his attention back to Jones. “When did you take her to Woodman’s?”

“We’ve done this today, my lord. The boys and I were just now returning from your home.”

Flynn gazed in the direction of his home and then the village thinking of the ground Lucy must have covered and flatly said, “Thank you for taking Lady Lucy around the land.”

“You’re welcome, my lord!”

“Lady Lucy made the pottage for us all last week and it was very good!” Amos happily informed.

Adam added, “She put fish in it and it was the best!”

“She’s a very fine lady, my lord. Congratulations!” Jones concluded.

Flynn only nodded to all the comments and replied, “We must be on our way. Jones, boys, good day.”

“Good day, my lord!” All three cheerfully waved.

* * *

Upon returning from Woodman’s Village, Lucy had been upset that nothing had been done for the rebuilding of the orphanage. Miss Rachel and her widowed mother oversaw the orphanage. Rachel had taken Lucy around, showing her the damaged building and informed her that the children had been sleeping on makeshift beds in the large abandoned woodcutter’s shop at the edge of the village. That building had more coverage than the half-burned orphanage but was too small.

Upset, Lucy almost had them all come and stay in the castle but decided to pay and have the children temporarily moved into a boarding house where there was more room for them to sleep, play and learn. She settled on a form of payment with the couple who owned the boarding house, and they agreed to keep the twenty-one children there.

That had been about mid-morning. Lucy was now in the garden on her knees, pulling up some herbs. With the village matter on her mind, she was still on edge about her livelihood along with her three friends. This was the day Flynn was to return. Having no idea when he would walk through the main gate or what will happen once he did, she had been doing her best to continually keep herself busy.

“Begging your pardon, my lady.”

An old man that she’d seen in passing stood before her. “Mr. Huell, correct?”

The elderly man gave her a smile with a few missing teeth. “Yes, my lady! I came to tell you that Silas, one of our messenger pigeons, just flew in with a message for you.”

Lucy blinked. “A message has been brought to me by a pigeon named Silas?”

“Aye! I take care of the messenger pigeons in the south tower.” He pointed at the tower just behind her. “This message is addressed to you, my lady.” She squeezed her eyes shut and Huell viewed her reddening face. “My lady, are you unwell?”

Gazing upward, she wiped her hands on her apron and stood. Huell quickly stepped forward and helped her up. “Thank you, Mr. Huell, I’ll take the message.”

“Here you are, my lady, and you’re very welcome.”

They nodded to one another and he walked off. Lucy left the garden and walked around to the back of the castle. She made her way over to a stone bench under a shaded tree to read the message alone. Peering down at the small rolled note, she noticed the outside address written in his handwriting:

_To the woman with the gold cross._

She untied the string and hesitated. Taking a deep breath, she unrolled and read it:

_Are you still in my castle? Then you will soon know that I am voracious and insatiable,_

_and that I keep my word._

Lucy saw red and crumpled the note in anger, realizing that she should have gone.

“Your time is up, Lady Lucy,” came a menacing growl.

Her eyes shot up and there he was.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Flynn strode over to her as he growled, “What does it take for you to understand that no one wants you here?” Lucy blanched at his sharp furious words. “You had two weeks, yet here you sit! Not only that, I’ve heard that you’ve fed everyone pottage, toured all over the countryside settling disputes and visited villages when you should have been long gone! I’m sending you back to your horrid brother so that you two can sit and devise plans against the innocent!”

Her anger rising, Lucy stood. “If there’s a way I can have a little more time—”

“You’ve had enough time, Lady Lucy and succeeded in wasting mine! Get your things, get your friends and get out!”

“Lord Flynn, if you’ll just let my friends stay, and I’ll—”

He towered over her. “I meant every word I said in my messages, _my lady_.” Peering at the dirt smudged across her pinked cheek, he eyed her up and down. “You’ll have to leave your dress, apron and kerchief at the door when you enter my room.”

Her face quickly became bright red and he immediately saw the hot fire blazing in her eyes. "I know you don't want me here, and that you can't stand the sight of me, because as often as possible, you've made sure that I knew that.”

“Apparently, I wasn’t clear enough, Lady Rittenhouse, because here you are at my castle, standing in front of me!”

“Believe me, you’ve made it perfectly clear with trying to frighten me with these messages!” She held up the crumpled note. “And a _pigeon!_ You want me gone so very bad that you felt the need to send Silas the pigeon here with this message, trying to scare me with your words of locking me in your chambers?!”

“And I’ll be continually having you through this _very night!_ ”

“ _Stop it!_ ” Lucy shouted, silencing him. With clenched fists, she glared. “You’ve threatened to send me back to my brother. He’s always hated me. I didn’t even find out about the tournament to win my own hand until seven days prior. It was his great scheme of making money and getting rid of me, but his evil, greedy, selfish plans didn’t go as he anticipated. And after your abrupt departure, Nicholas felt that _he_ was wronged by your actions, far more than I and yelled to all that I was, too stupid, too ugly, and, too old and blamed me for _your leaving!_ He even accused me of being in it all with you! He ripped out my hair, put me in the dungeon and there I heard that he planned to kill me.”

This information took Flynn off guard and he frowned, wondering if her brother truly planned to kill her as Lucy scoffed. “And this…,” she spread her arms, peering about the grounds, “this was the only place that I could go. I thought your castle looked warm, pleasant and inviting, but _you are not!_ ” She angrily pointed at him.

Flynn saw more fire igniting in her and she took a step toward him. “You’re no better than my brother.” He flinched. “You've out done yourself in your pursuit of making me feel unwanted. You've repeatedly broken the promise you had taken as a knight in regard to the treatment of a lady and protecting her.” She moved closer. “I should have guessed why they call you the Black Knight. How wrong I was about you. Like a hopeful lunatic, I prayed and believed that it would at least be a fraction better here than Rittenhouse Castle, but I’ve only found more distress. Oddly, a little part of me understands your anger and I, too, know sharp pain and grief, just like you. But the _biggest_ part of me knows one thing is for certain." Angry tears and deep hurt flashed at him as she bitterly enunciated, "You, Lord Flynn, are _mean_."

She tried to hold it in, but a choking groan escaped from deep inside. Sobs that she struggled to press down began to shake her body. As Flynn looked at her shaking form, he felt her fiery words and tears pierce him through, to the core. Lucy pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes, as she pulled in the raging despair of her soul, determined not to cry in front of him.

Inhaling, she protectively folded her arms around herself. “You’ve been doing the bare minimum of checking and helping the people on your own land. So, I went to try and ease their tension and suffering if only for a little while.” Hearing the neglect of his duties to his land vocalized from her, burned Flynn with shame as she added, "I also understand a little bit of how the orphans feel out there. Unwanted with no welcoming home where they can feel safe… or loved." Emotionally exhausted, her eyes were sore as she peered at him and wiped them once again. "I only wanted to help them."

Flynn watched as she turned and walked away from him into the castle.

* * *

Just barely making it to the chamber, Lucy blindly went through the door and sat on the bed. She didn't know how her life was going to turn out and the weight of feeling alone and helpless crushed her. Frustration, fear, and aloneness took over as she curled up on the bed and wept.

Flynn didn’t know if he was angrier with Connor and Anthony for bringing her here or angry for how he’d treated her, causing her to let loose her temper and tears on him. She'd said she’d been hopeful in coming, but had only found more things to be upset about. And that he was no better than her brother... who wanted her dead. To be likened to that cruel, perverse, weasel tore him apart. And she'd called him mean. The way she had said it, the sound of her voice filled with so much anger, hurt, and... disappointment. His chest tightened at the thought of it, and the feeling only fueled his frustration further.

“Rufus!” he barked, walking briskly through the castle back door into the foyer, toward the stairs.

Mean.

That word and the memory of her tears felt like a hot searing iron continually turning in his heart. He needed to leave. He needed to get out. He needed to think—or not think! He needed to be away from the castle and from her, _now_.

“ _Rufus!_ ”

“What?! What’s going on?!” Rufus met him halfway on the steps.

“Pack, we’re leaving for Newbyrne.”

Rufus frowned. “What? Newbryne? _Now?_ ”

“Now!”

“We’ve been runnin’ back and forth for the past month and we’ve just gotten back and haven’t even eaten! And,” Rufus frowned, “We’re supposed to start on that armor you said you’d help me with—!”

“That can wait, let’s go!” Flynn turned and walked back down the stairs toward the front door. Fuming and exasperated, Rufus went to throw some things in his traveling bag again.

* * *

Gathering strength, Lucy held her head up. She was going to do what needed to be done. Out in the hall, she made sure Lord Flynn wasn’t around and quickly went down the stairs and out the back to the chapel.

Anthony had opened the chapel quarters door at her knocking and Lucy stepped in. She earnestly peered at Connor. “I need your help once again.”

Connor went to her. “Anything, my lady.”

“I’m going to a convent. One faraway from here. I’m going to have to look out for myself from now on and I’ll need to leave immediately.”

Anthony touched her arm. “What has Lord Flynn said to you?”

“Do you need to ask?” Lucy remarked, frustrated. “I should have gone straight to a convent instead of stopping here. I’ve only earned myself more humiliation and I’m done with it.”

“Oh no, my lady—,” Connor began.

“Brother Connor, you should stay. You and Jiya, and you too Anthony. Maybe not here at Castle Garcia, but in this province. But I’ll need you to take me to Hilldale first. From there I’ll move on to finding an abbey, but you are to come back here and, hopefully, Lord Flynn will allow you time to find a new home close by.”

“Maybe we can find something else less drastic,” Anthony suggested.

She shook her head, as she reached out and squeezed their hands. “I can’t keep running to other people; however, this is the last time and then I’m off to an abbey. I’ll… I’ll need to sell my father’s sword. That should bring some money to get me part of the way to an abbey. I’ll have a safe, warm place, food, a bed, and the Lord is always with me.”

“The Lord is,” Connor affirmed, “but perhaps Lord Flynn will—”

“No.” She bitterly shook her head again. “No, he won’t. And I don’t want anything more to do with Lord Flynn.”

* * *

“Bam! Karl!” Flynn bellowed. “We’re riding out in half an hour to Newbryne! Get your things, gear and the horses, now!”

Bam Bam looked shocked. “Newbryne?”

So far?” Karl asked.

“Yes,” Flynn answered menacingly.

Karl looked at Bam Bam and rolled his eyes as they went to the barracks to gather their things.

* * *

Lucy lamented to Jiya as she quickly gathered her things, “I just don’t understand why it’s so hard for me to find a home. Am I that bad?”

Jiya went over and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. “It’s not you. Lord Flynn has issues that he has been dealing with well before you came.”

“True, but here I am yet again, asking the same questions I asked not two months ago when I found out about the tournament and wanted to run! I don’t know why the Lord is testing me so very much and pray that he will ease and comfort me in all of this and have mercy. But he isn’t listening.” Frustrated tears ran down her cheeks as she grabbed Jiya’s hands with a look of desperation in her eyes. “Remember when Lady Jessica talked about Lord Logan’s castle being close to this one.”

“I do,” Jiya replied, not sure where she was going in her thoughts.

“She mentioned that she’ll be there with her family. If I could just go there and tell Lord Logan, I am a friend of Lady Jessica, he may just give me refuge for a while until I can get to a convent. And since Lady Jessica is there with her family, our reputations will be intact.”

“But what if he says no?”

Lucy heard hooves beating the ground and she and Jiya hurried over to the chamber window. Peering down, they saw Flynn and his men once again riding out. Lucy turned and quickly finished gathering her few things and threw on her brown cape. “I’m leaving tonight!”

Jiya’s heart sank. “But Lucy—!”

“I’ve got to go! I can’t stay any longer and I need to find a home, a permanent one!” Tears formed as she grabbed her father’s sword, her mother’s dagger, and her sister’s prayer book. Hurriedly, she went and opened the door.

“Danny!” she called. “Danny, please come here!”

“Lucy, please, let me go with you!”

“No,” Lucy grabbed Jiya’s arm. “It’s me he really wants gone. There’s no sense of us both making this uncertain journey together. You will do better staying here.” Suddenly taking in a sharp breath, she started shaking and threw her arms around Jiya. “This is the only way.” They hugged tightly. “You’ve been my family this whole time and I’ll miss you dearly my good friend… my sister.”

“No, just let me pack—”

“Stay here,” she squeezed her. “Stay here or in the villages nearby and marry and have plenty of children.” Lucy sobbed. “Only promise me you won’t forget me.”

“I won’t,” Jiya cried.

“I love you, my dear Jiya. May the Lord Jesus Christ keep you.”

“May He keep you safe, my dear Lucy, I love you.”

They squeezed each other tight one more time and Lucy finally let her go as Danny came to the room.

“Yes, my lady?”

“Take this bag and sword down to the stable and tell Paul to hitch the wagon that we used to get here. Then tell Clara to quickly pack up a few things to eat on the road, and to Brother Connor that I’m ready, because we’re leaving as soon as possible! You’ve got that?”

“Yes, my lady, right away!” Despite the sadness on his face, Danny took the items and rushed off.

“I’ll at least see you off,” Jiya declared.

“Alright.”

They both quickly finished packing her things and went down to the stable.

Everything was placed in the wagon and Clara brought out some food for them. Allie and Marta were standing nearby with Huell, Paul and Danny.

“My lady,” Connor placed his things in the wagon, “I’m staying with you.”

“Connor, no—”

“I will not leave you alone on a trek by yourself. Nothing you’ll say will sway my decision.”

Lucy perceived he was serious and felt some relief as she touched his arm. “Thank you, Connor.”

“Of course. But, my dear,” he laid his hand over hers in earnestness, “are you certain you want to do this?”

Lucy softly shook her head. “No, I’m not. But all I know is that I cannot stay.” She went to climb into the wagon and Paul helped her up to the seat as Connor climbed into the driver’s seat, taking the reins.

“Paul, which way to Hilldale?” Lucy asked.

“Just head down the round for about three hours and then turn right at the old ruins and head west for about a day and a half. By then you should be in the hills where there’s a big glen and a castle at the end of it.”

That was the place she needed. “Thank you, Paul, and if Lord Flynn asks, just tell him I’ve removed myself from his home… and his land.”

He soberly nodded. “I will, my lady.”

“Goodbye, my friend!” Jiya tearily reached up and squeezed her hand.

“Goodbye, Jiya Haddad, my sister!” Lucy cried and bent to kiss her cheek.

“Goodbye, Lady Lucy,” Clara and Allie said together, crying.

“Farewell, my lady.” Marta waved, wiping her eyes.

“I’ll miss you, my lady!” Danny yelled.

“Bye, my lady,” Huell called.

Anthony waved. “Godspeed to you Lady Lucy and Brother Connor!”

“Thank you, Anthony,” Lucy replied as Connor snapped the reins and the horses lurched forward. Lucy looked behind her at the waving hands and sad faces and couldn’t see them anymore as they rode through the main gate and the tears blinded her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Flynn led his men to Woodman’s Village.

Rufus guided his horse as he peered at Flynn. “We’re stopping here?”

“I need to view the damages myself before we go on to Newbryne.”

Flynn went into the orphanage and looked around at the half burned out building feeling a mixture of shock, shame and guilt over his neglect. “What happened that night?” he asked Rachel who had come out to meet them.

“One of the children screamed, waking us all up and we saw that the far wall was on fire. I yelled for the children to get up and run out and for the older ones to help my mother and I carry the little ones to safety.”

Flynn felt the weight of her recount of the dreadful night, which brought back memories of another dreadful night not too long ago. And he had just now shown up to see what had happened a whole month ago. He thanked God that no lives were lost and looked at Rachel. “Miss Mathers, I ask for your forgiveness in my inexcusable tardiness in coming here. Where are the children now?”

“I forgive you, my lord. We were living in the abandoned woodcutter’s shop, but Lady Lucy placed all of us in the boarding house this morning.”

“And Doctor Noah came and checked all of you?”

“Yes, he came right away and checked all of us. He was also the one that had the main part of the abandon shop’s roof fixed up enough, so that we could stay there with some shelter.”

“I see.” Flynn felt more of the burn of how he wasn’t there to help the people and children in need on his land. “I will meet with him, but let’s all go over to the boarding house now.”

Inside the three-story stone building, Flynn found the children playing in the large common area. “I want to talk to the older children.”

Rachel nodded. “Elizabeth! Jack! Deborah, please come here!”

Children the ages of seven to nine came over to Flynn and he kneeled before them. “How are you? Were you hurt in the fire?”

“No, my lord.”

Flynn turned to the littlest one who had answered. “What is your name?”

“Deborah.”

“Deborah, did you see who started the fire?”

“No. I heard Jack scream and then we all got out of bed and I grabbed my little brother Felix’s hand and pulled him with me.”

“Is Felix alright?”

“He’s over there.” She pointed at a boy, about five, playing with the other boys in the corner.

“Good.” Flynn looked at the other two. “Did either of you see who may have started the fire?”

“I just remember hearing something outside,” Jack answered.

Rufus, Karl and Bam Bam listened intently as Flynn asked, “What did you hear?”

“A horse neighing. I peeked out the window and saw a man on a dark horse with white spots on its rump.”

“I see.” Flynn nodded. “He wasn’t just riding by?”

The boy thought for a bit. “He was just sitting there, looking at our orphanage.”

Flynn glanced up at his men and then back at the boy. “What happened after that?”

“I got back in bed. I think I went back to sleep but woke up when I saw the wall was on fire.”

“That’s when we all heard Jack scream like a girl,” the other little girl chimed in.

Jack frowned at her. “I don’t scream like no girl!”

“Yes, you do!”

“Do not!”

“Do too!”

“Hey, hey,” Flynn interjected as he turned to the girl. “You’re Elizabeth?” She nodded. “Did you see or hear anything else?”

“No, just Miss Rachel and Mrs. Mathers calling us to get up and take the little ones by the hand and help them out.”

Flynn’s heart caught at what they all had gone through. “I’m sorry this all happened to you.” He gently touched each on the head. “You all did a very good thing and acted very brave in helping the smaller children. Go ahead and play with the others and I’ll be back to see you all later.”

The other two ran off as Deborah smiled and shared, “Lady Lucy told us a story about two little sisters that went on an adventure together.”

“She did?”

“Yes, and I liked it and Felix, too, and she promised us you would come!”

Flynn’s eyebrows went up at that bit of information. “Lady Lucy said that?”

“Uh huh, and you came!”

Flynn softly smiled at her. “And I’m glad I got to meet you, Deborah.” She giggled and ran off as Flynn got back to his feet, thinking about what Deborah had just revealed to him.

He walked over to Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, the owners. “How much to pay for all of their board here?”

“Oh, Lady Lucy has already paid for all of them,” Mr. Oliver informed.

He slightly frowned. “How much did she pay?”

“Well, what she gave will cover a good portion.”

“What did she give?” he pressed.

“This.” Mrs. Oliver showed him.

Flynn peered at Lady Lucy’s payment. Reaching inside his tunic, he took out a pouch of gold coins. “I will handle all of the room and board payments for the children, Miss Rachel and Mrs. Mathers from now on.”

“Yes, my lord,” Mr. and Mrs. Oliver answered in unison as Flynn gave them the coins and took Lucy’s payment back.

“Do you have extra room and meals for me and my men to stay overnight and through tomorrow?”

“We do,” Mr. Oliver answered. “It’s the basement, but you all can have our room and my wife and I can stay down there since it’s only two days.”

“Aye, my lord.” Mrs. Oliver nodded.

“Thank you, but no. My men and I will be fine down there.” Flynn turned to his men. “I want all of us to completely go through the village, asking everyone what they saw that night. So, we’ll stay here for two nights.”

“Sounds good,” Rufus agreed.

Bam Bam gave a single nod. “Alright.”

“I’ll move our things to the basement,” Karl volunteered, heading out to the horses.

* * *

OVER TWO DAYS LATER

“Lady Lucy! Brother Connor!” Lady Jessica Logan, and her mother came out into the courtyard and hugged her.

Connor bowed. “Greetings Lady von Petersen and Lady Jessica.”

“Greetings to you both!” Lady Gloria took Lucy’s hand. “My dear child, what are you doing here?”

Seeing Lucy’s anxious, distressed face, Lady Jessica laid her hand on her shoulder. “Has something happened?”

“At the tournament, I remembered you’d mentioned that you and your family would be staying here. So… I–I’ve come to humbly ask for permission to stay here with you until I can get to a convent.”

Shocked, Lady Jessica took her other hand. “A convent? Didn’t you marry Lord Flynn?”

“I did, but… it hasn’t worked out and therefore I must find a new home. Will you be willing to let me stay for a short time? I can pay, but only a little.”

“Nonsense!” Jessica exclaimed. “You’re a guest here and you can stay as long as you need.” She turned to a servant. “Please see to it that Lady Lucy’s things are placed in the east chambers and Brother Connor to be placed in the chapel quarters.”

* * *

Later that evening after Lucy and Connor had eaten a meal, Connor retired to the chapel quarters and the ladies gathered in the sitting room with tea.

Lady Gloria handed Lucy a steaming cup. “I hope you enjoyed the meal this evening and that you will find your room comfortable.”

Caught up in her thoughts, Lucy could not remember much of what they’d just eaten. “The meal was very good and again I want to thank you for allowing me to stay without letting you know ahead of time that I would be coming. And I hope that Lord Logan will not be unsettled by my being here.”

“Don’t worry yourself over him. He is very generous and understanding,” Jessica reassured.

“Lord Logan and Lord Reginald are currently out viewing a nearby castle that we might purchase as a home to be near our daughter and new son in-law,” Lady Gloria informed. “Once they return, maybe they can help with places for you to go that are in this province.”

Lucy softly smiled but firmly answered, “No. I don’t want to stay any longer in this land and have made up my mind to make an abbey my home.”

Jessica set her tea on the small table next to her. “If I may, what has happened with Lord Flynn to make you choose a convent as a home?”

Lucy set her tea aside as well. “Please, if I may ask you to not ask me to explain what happened, I would be grateful. But know, Lord Flynn has not harmed me. We… we’re just not well suited,” she nearly whispered. “I’ll only stay as long as it takes to find an abbey and have enough for the journey there.”

“Alright. We won’t ask and you are welcome to stay as long as you need.” Jessica patted her hand.

“Thank you.” She took and squeezed her hand. “Also, I’ll need to get my marriage to Lord Flynn annulled.”

Lady Gloria touched her other hand. “My lady, that may be quite difficult if not impossible. Was it so very bad with him?”

“Mama,” Jessica softly checked her mother.

“Honestly, my lady, I think I could have liked his home… very much.” Tears threatened to fall as she added, “It’s just best that I move on and try to get an annulment granted by the king and the royal church.”

* * *

After working on getting information about the Woodman’s fire for two days, Flynn decided to return home instead of continuing to Newbryne, much to his men’s relief.

He also wanted—no, _needed_ to speak with Lady Lucy.

He and his men rode into the castle courtyard and dismounted. Leading his horse over to the stable with the others, Flynn scanned around for Danny and spotted him.

“Danny!”

He ran over. “My lord, welcome back!”

“Thank you, where’s Lady Lucy?” Danny stood there perplexed as Rufus and the men came up alongside him. Where’s Lady Lucy?” Flynn asked again.

“She’s, um, well…”

Flynn frowned. “Daniel…”

“Well, she’s gone, my lord.”

“Where did she go?”

“I don’t know, my lord, but Brother Connor took her away in the wagon they came in.”

He stepped closer to him. “How long ago? When did she leave?”

“About a half hour after you did. Two days ago. But Maid Jiya stayed, even though she cried.”

“She’s gone my lord!” Flynn looked over and saw Anthony coming toward him from the chapel.

“Which way did she go?”

Anthony didn’t miss the concern in his voice. “I don’t understand. Didn’t you want that all along?”

“I did but—”

“But? She’s gone like you wanted, so now you can go forward with your life,” Anthony stated with finality.

Frustrated, Flynn turned and went back into the stable with Rufus and the men behind him. “Paul! Where’s Paul?”

“Over here, my lord!”

Flynn quickly walked over to one of the stalls where Paul was raking hay. “Which direction did Connor and Lady Lucy take?”

“They went toward Hilldale.”

“Hilldale?” Flynn frowned.

“That’s Lord Logan’s land,” Bam Bam stated.

Paul nodded. “I told them to ride until they see the old ruins, turn east and then ride for a day and a half to get to the big glen with a castle at the end of it.”

“I’m going out there, now,” Flynn declared.

“But why?” Rufus asked. “You wanted her out and now she is! Why go to her _now?_ ”

“Because it’s unsafe for them to be traveling about unguarded.”

Rufus crossed his arms. “That didn’t seem to concern you before.”

“It does now.” He turned to Danny. “Go pack a new sleeping roll for me and a change of clothing and tell Clara to make a quick four meals for the road.”

“Yes, my lord.”

“We’re going out again?” Karl asked.

“I am,” Flynn strode pass them toward the doors, “but you all stay here.”

“Wait.” Rufus caught his arm. “You’re going to ride all the way to Lord Logan’s castle?”

“I am, but you stay and watch over everything and let Maid Jiya know where I’m going.” He proceeded out of the stable.

Fifteen minutes later, Flynn was mounted on Dunamis and ready to leave. He looked down at Rufus. “I’m going to ask her to return with me.”

Concerned, Rufus peered up at him. “Flynn, you’re sure about this?”

“No. But I need to at least return her payment that she made for the orphans.”

Rufus nodded, seeing the determination on his friend’s face. “Alright, but remember, it’s Lord Logan’s home. You’re going to this man’s castle. Respect that and don’t do anything that I’m normally there to stop you from doing, understand?”

Flynn conceded and nodded back. “I won’t, Rufus.”

“Here’s hoping that she'll willingly return with you,” Rufus said. “Godspeed, my friend. If we don’t see you in four days, we’re coming after you.”

“Thank you, Rufus.” Flynn gave his horse a command and he rode out through the front gate toward Hilldale—Lord Logan’s Castle.

And Lucy.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

A DAY AND A HALF LATER

It was late morning and Lord Logan’s men alerted him to a traveler riding through and sitting at the front gate.

Wyatt scowled. “What’s his name?”

“It’s Lord Flynn, my lord.” This was surprising to him. Lord Flynn had never come in his direction before and could guess the reason why he was here now.

“Let him come!”

* * *

“I am here for Lady Lucy.”

Flynn stood at Logan Castle’s entrance with Lord Logan. Wyatt eyed him as he crossed his arms. “If you weren’t someone she felt the need to run away from, perhaps I could have allowed you to see her. But here we are.”

“She’s still legally my wife,” Flynn responded tightly.

“From what it seems, she no longer wants to be your wife.”

“From what it seems, that would not be your business.”

“It is if she’s residing in my home, on _my_ property, under _my_ care."

Flynn pushed himself to keep calm. Clenching his fist, he carefully replied, “I asked that I may please speak with Lady Lucy to see if she would come back with me. If I may, I would like to go to her. And if you would be kind to point the way to where she is, we can get the whole matter settled and be on our way.” Wyatt stood his ground. Flynn took a breath and added, “As knights of his majesty’s royal guard and ones who have taken the code of chivalry, I humbly ask this request of you, Lord Logan.”

They stared at each other for a few more moments, until Wyatt revealed, “My wife—Lady Jessica—and my mother in-law, have informed me that she’s in the garden.”

“Thank you.” Flynn nodded, then added, “…and congratulations.”

“Thanks.” Wyatt nodded in the direction of the garden and Flynn moved on to find Lucy.

* * *

Flynn briskly walked around to the garden and looked all about but did not see Lucy. Exasperated, he continued his walk until he spotted the chapel at the edge of the castle’s grounds. On a hunch, he strode over in its direction.

Flynn hesitantly approached, slipping inside the chapel doors quietly. He immediately saw her kneeling in a pew near the front. Slowly, he proceeded down the aisle toward her and realized she was praying aloud. He slowed his steps to a stop.

“…and what am I to do? At the tournament I started to hope that I could perhaps find a home with him and that I could possibly be his companion. If he had been a gentleman, I would have gone to him willingly. But his goal had only been to inflict humiliation.” The hot iron twisted in Flynn’s heart again as she softly shook her head. “Lord, you know I can’t go back to Nicholas, which leaves a convent as the only choice, but how do I get to one? I have nothing and no one.” She squeezed her eyes shut as her words ran together, “You’re a safe place to go to in times of trouble and you take care of those who trust you, so Lord, get up! My God, come and rescue me! Help and protect your maiden! What do I do? Where do I go? Please, help me and hear my prayer—”

“Lady Lucy.”

Lucy’s head snapped around and her eyes met Flynn’s. Quickly rising to her feet, she stepped into the aisle as she wiped her face with her hands. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to take you back to—”

“No! I’m not going back to Nicholas, ever!” Flynn stepped forward and she stepped back, anger clear on her face. “ _Why are you here?!_ ”

“To take you back… to Castle Garcia.”

“To Castle—” Lucy cut herself off and frowned in disbelief. “I don’t understand.”

“You can’t stay here.”

She chuckled humorlessly, “What is it to you? Are you lord of this castle?” She started walking up the aisle away from him. “You call yourself a knight who lives by the code, but do you realize the wrongs you’ve done?”

“I do.”

She turned back. “You’ve loosened your hold on your faith in God,” she heatedly counted on her fingers, “you didn’t give aid to orphans, you didn’t protect the weak, you didn’t avoid unfairness nor meanness of which you have plenty to spare!”

“You once gave me a blessing and urged me to win your hand—”

“And I take it all back!” she spat. “I take back that blessing and I take back my earnest words that implored you to be the victor, and I most _definitely_ take back my hand!”

“Then unfortunately,” Flynn quietly replied, “I have caused you to break the code of being a lady.”

This made Lucy falter. She knew it was unladylike to rescind kindness or a blessing and she had done it standing in the Lord’s house. Flynn watched her for a few moments as she wrapped her arms around herself. Moving a step closer to her, he pulled something out of his tunic. Cautiously approaching, he held his hand out and Lucy warily peered down at it and her heart caught. In his palm was her gold cross. Her eyes went to his. “Lady Lucy, will you return to the castle with me?” She gazed at him and he saw a tear begin to slide down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away.

“For what reason would I do that?” she whispered, feeling heavy and tired.

Carefully reaching out, he gently took her hand, turned her palm upward and placed the necklace in it. “You can stay until we figure out a new, safe place for you to go, if you like… and I’ll pay.” He closed her fingers over it.

They stood there quietly for some moments. Finally, Lucy stepped around him and walked out of the chapel.

Flynn went to the chapel’s doorway and watched her walk across the courtyard to the main hall’s door and step inside. Uncertain if she were going to come with him or stay in Logan’s castle, he stood there at the chapel doors for some time. Just as he began to believe that she was saying no to his offer, Connor came out through the same door that Lucy had entered.

“My lord!” he called as he hurried over to him.

“Hello, Brother Connor,” he sullenly greeted, expecting to hear that Lady Lucy had sent Connor to tell him to be on his way. “I suppose I should be heading back then—” The castle door opened again, and he saw Lucy emerge, wearing her dark brown hooded cape and carrying a bag. Behind her were Lord Logan, holding Lady Jessica’s hand, her parents and some servants that were carrying Lucy’s and Connor’s traveling cases and a crate.

Flynn would later realize that what he was feeling right at that moment was hope.

* * *

Lucy had quietly given her gratitude to Lord Logan, Lady Jessica and her parents’ for their hospitality and then they were soon on their way.

Flynn and Connor sat on the wagon seat as Lucy rode in the back. He and Connor had spoken a little bit on the ride, but Lucy hadn't uttered a word at all. As night began to fall, the weather turned windy and it began to rain.

Up ahead was an inn and Flynn drove the horses over to its stable and stopped them near the doors. From under the hood of his cloak, he glanced over at Connor and then back at Lucy as he announced, "We'll eat and stay here overnight." Flynn jumped down into the mud and Connor carefully climbed down over the wheel.

Lucy stood up in the wagon bed, holding a large square of hide over her as she tried to see through the rain to climb down. She moved over to the edge and as she did so, her dress caught on a board with splintered wood and made a loud tearing sound. She tried to unhook it, but only succeeded in ripping it more. As she got more drenched by the rain, Flynn appeared in front of her. She glanced at him from under her covering as he quickly assessed her situation, reached over, and freed the material. He then held his hands up to her. Eyeing him, she secured the hide under her chin with one hand as she placed her other on his shoulder. She thought that he would just help her down to the ground, but instead he unexpectedly swept her into his arms, cradling her. Lucy's arm went around his neck as her other hand still grasped the hide under her chin.

Carrying her away, he called back to Connor, "Please tell the stable man I'll be right back to unhitch the horses."

"I will, Lord Flynn!"

Flynn headed toward the inn, holding her tightly to his chest as she held on to him. At the entrance, someone opened the door and Flynn ducked his head under the thick wooden beam across the top as he carried her inside the warm inn and set her down. Lucy settled the hide around her shoulders. “Thank you,” she murmured.

He nodded in response, sweeping his hand over his damp hair. Lucy stood a little way back from him as he turned to the inn keeper. “We’ll need two rooms, preferably right next to each other.”

“Yes sir!” the middle-aged man answered with a smile.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT

Lucy was on the second floor in a small room with a small window that looked down on the front of the inn. There was a little fireplace that wasn’t doing much for the wet, windy night, but it was better than nothing. She took off her brown dress and assessed the torn hole. It was quite large, and she wasn’t sure if it could be repaired. Besides this dress, the only other one she possessed was the one she had been wearing when she escaped from the dungeon, and that one had stains that would not come out. Too tired to care about it anymore, she placed the garment on the only chair in the room and put it as close as she dared to the fireplace in hopes of drying it out at least a little bit.

She was still surprised that Lord Flynn had come to take her back to Castle Garcia and that he had returned her cross. Having no idea what to think of it all, her wariness increased as she wondered if she had been foolish for going back with him. Beginning to think that maybe she should not have left Lord Logan’s castle, there was a steady knock at her door.

“It’s me.”

Hearing Flynn’s voice, she quickly picked up her damp cape, slug it around her shoulders and went to the door. Pulling the hood up over her head, she cracked the door open and looked up at him. His hands were full, so she opened the door wider and he entered.

“These are extra blankets and the kitchen heated some pottage.” He set a little cauldron with a wire handle down by the fireplace and then placed the blankets on the bed. “Is the fire warm enough?” Lucy nodded. “Good.” He checked the little room and noticed that her dress was spread out on the chair. When he peered at her, she secured the cape even more firmly around herself and raised an eyebrow, daring him to comment. He cleared his throat. “We leave tomorrow at dawn.”

“Alright.”

Flynn nodded and then went over to the door. “We’re in the room beside you. Just let me know if there’s something you need.”

“Thank you.”

He opened the door and glanced back at her. “Goodnight,” he said, voice softer than she’s ever heard from him. Then he closed the door quietly.

A half hour later, Lucy had eaten some of the pottage and placed the remainder near the fire to save it for the morning. Pulling back the covers on the bed, she checked for mites in the dim light. When she was satisfied there were none, she spread the blankets Flynn had given her over the mattress and crawled in. Tired, she turned on her side and viewed the fire as she listened to the noise downstairs. Unsure of anything, Lucy began saying her nightly prayers, but fell asleep.

Flynn laid on the floor in his bedroll near the fire with some extra blankets as Connor slept in the bed. He wasn’t certain of why he had gone after Lady Lucy in the first place. Even more so of why she had agreed to return with him. He rolled onto his side and gazed at the flames for some time. Inhaling deeply and exhaling, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

THE NEXT EVENING

“Lord Flynn brought Lady Lucy back!!” Danny yelled to everyone as Flynn drove the wagon into the courtyard and all came out to greet them. Lucy slipped out of the back of the wagon as Clara and Allie raced over and hugged her.

“Lucy!”

Lucy turned and saw Jiya coming to her and she ran and met her halfway, laughing in delight as they threw their arms around each other. “I was sure I’d never see you again,” Lucy cried as she squeezed her.

“I’m so happy Lord Flynn brought you back!” Jiya squeezed her too. “Rufus said he’d bring you back!” Surprised to hear what Rufus had told her, Lucy hugged Jiya and looked over at Flynn, unexpectedly meeting his gaze. She broke eye contact first, and Flynn watched as Jiya pulled her towards the castle with Danny following, her travel bag in hand.

Paul went over to Flynn. “You must be tired, my lord. I’ll take Dunamis and the other horse in and care for them.”

“Thank you, Paul.” Flynn patted him on the back and walked over to Rufus.

“So,” Rufus folded his arms, “what exactly convinced her to return with you?”

Flynn ran his hand through his hair. “I asked her to come back and told her that I’d help her find a safe place to go and that I’d pay.”

Rufus squeezed his shoulder. “If it’s any comfort to you, I think you’ve done the right thing.”

Flynn nodded his response as Rufus good naturedly shook his shoulder. At the sound of approaching footsteps, Flynn looked to find Karl and Bam Bam coming toward them. Once they were close enough, Flynn addressed them all, “Let’s have the evening meal, and you can all fill me in on the progress of Woodman’s Village.” They walked to the barrack’s small dining room to eat.

* * *

Lucy had a much-needed warm bath and afterwards, she and Jiya ate their evening meal in Lucy’s chambers. “Why do you think he came after you?” They were sitting by the fire as Jiya poured some hot tea for them and handed her a cup.

Lucy took and gripped the cup in her hands. “I don’t know. But he had my gold cross that I had given to the orphanage as payment for the children at the boarding house.”

“Really? And he gave it back to you?”

Lucy nodded and thought aloud, “He must have gone there and paid for their lodging’s himself.”

“At least he’s seeing to their care.” Jiya then smiled. “I am so happy you’re back.”

“I am too. I didn’t know what to do once I got to Lord Logan’s, so I had gone to the chapel. That’s where Lord Flynn found me.”

“Hopefully now you can have some ease of mind knowing that you can stay and find a good home.” She touched Lucy’s arm. “Maybe you won’t have to ever leave.”

“I’m not certain about that, Jiya. Lord Rittenhouse and Nicholas did a terrible thing to Lord Flynn’s family. I don’t know what happened, but knowing them, I’m sure it has something to do with the reason why they have passed away.” Lucy was grieved thinking of Flynn’s family and her own family who were no longer alive as well. “With all the loss he’s suffered, I wouldn’t bet on him wanting me in his home longer than necessary.”

“Well, at least he’s finally acted in an honorable manner and placed you under his protection.”

“That is true and for that I’m grateful.”

Jiya set her cup down. “Well, I’m certain you need rest, so I will leave you now.” She hugged her. “Glad you’re back, my dear friend.

“Oh, I’m glad too.” She squeezed her and teared up. “Goodnight, Jiya.”

“No more tears, Lady Lucy,” Jiya firmly commanded, batting back her own, “because tomorrow, a brand-new day of your life will begin, and I believe it is going to only get better and better.”


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

Lucy awakened the next day having slept two hours past dawn, which was unusual for her. But she knew she had been carrying a weight that had only recently begun to lift and that had all happened the second that Flynn had offered his help in finding her a home.

Wanting to make herself useful while she was living there, she rose out of bed and quickly dressed. She went down to the kitchen and found that Clara had saved her some breakfast.

Clara cheerfully smiled. “Have this meal and I’m sure you’ll be filled enough to have a nice day today.”

“Thank you, you’re very kind.”

“It’s my pleasure, my lady.”

Lucy returned her smile, feeling her spirits lift a bit as she began eating the good meal.

Clara went back to stirring the contents of the large pottage cauldron as she informed, “Lord Flynn and the men have gone out to do business.”

“Oh?” Lucy took a bite as she wondered how long Flynn would be away from the castle. “Did he say when they would return?”

“No, my lady, but he’s usually not gone more than a week or so.”

A week seemed like a long time. But Lucy decided she was going to go around the castle and take note of the things that needed to be refurnished, repaired, or replaced.

An hour or so later, she was on the second floor and came to a room with an arched doorway. Never having been over to that side of the castle, she laid her hand on the thick dark oak door and it opened a bit. Gently pushing it in, the door gave way and she peeked inside.

It was a large bedroom. Glancing around, Lucy guessed that it was Lord Flynn’s chambers as she cautiously stepped inside and closed the door to just a crack of an opening behind her. Over to the right was a nicely sized fireplace that had a large rug with a dark blue and gold design and two large leather cushioned chairs in front of it, as well as a low round table. There was a cushioned foot stool with deep imprints in front of one of the chairs. The far south wall in front of her had one window, very much like the one in her room, but this one was bigger and had deep blue cushioned seat pillows instead of burgundy. The size of the window could easily allow two people to sit comfortably in it. Above the sitting area, hanging from the dark wooden rafters was a large iron chandelier that held twelve candles. The bed, Lucy observed, was a large four poster canopy that sat on a raised platform and had dark blue drapes that were held back to the post with gold ties. The bed was a simple design, yet stately and masculine.

Lucy immediately liked the room. She made a mental note to have the drapes washed, the rugs beaten, the fireplace cleaned, and new sheets made for the bed. Leaving the room, she closed the door securely and went straight to the sewing room to see Marta about the sheets.

Jiya looked up from her sewing. “Good morning, Lady Lucy!”

“Good morning, you two.” She smiled. “Marta, I’d like to have some new sheets made for Lord Flynn’s chambers and then the rest of the bedrooms. I know it’s a task, so I’ll help when I can.”

“Yes, my lady.” Marta cheerfully nodded.

“That should freshen up the rooms,” Jiya remarked.

Lucy took a seat near them. “I agree. This is a lovely castle and needs some refreshing touches in the rooms. I’ve already set Danny and the boys to begin cleaning the hearths and taking the rugs out to be beaten. Also,” she turned her attention to Marta, “We’ll need to check to see if the draperies are holding up and if there are any tears that need repairing.”

“Yes, Lady Lucy,” Marta replied.

Jiya grinned. “Looks like Castle Garcia’s new Lady is taking order of her castle.”

“Jiya.” Lucy gave her an expression.

“I’m just observing that you’re bringing very good things to Castle Garcia and I’m sure that it won’t go unnoticed.”

“My lady,” Marta turned to Lucy, “I’ll need to take your measurements this day so that I can have them on hand in order to make some dresses, aprons, over tunics, undergarments, stockings and capes for you. Also, your feet as well, so that we can have the cobbler in the village make up some boots and slippers for you.”

“Oh, that would be too much Marta. What I have is fine.”

“You do need some diverse clothing,” Jiya stated, eyeing her dress. “After all you are still a lady and lady of this castle… _Lady Flynn._ ” This made Lucy stop. She had never once heard the married name she now bore said aloud before. “And if I may,” Jiya added, “Let Marta measure you. I’ve witness that she is frightfully fast with the needle and can have garments, simple or refined, made for you in no time.”

Thinking that any money Lord Flynn sent her way should go as payment for her finding a new place she shook her head. “I think that would not be a good idea.”

“Yet, my lady,” Marta persisted, “allow me your measurements, and practical clothing will be made for you from some of the material that we already have on hand here in the castle.”

“Yes!” Jiya chimed in, “She’ll be making a few things for me as well since we left nearly all our garments at Rittenhouse Castle.” Jiya pointed at Lucy’s dress where she had knotted the two ripped pieces together to keep it from tearing more. This resulted in her skirt being shorter on one side revealing her beige undergarment.

Lucy looked at the women and conceded, “Alright, let’s do this now.”

* * *

Three days later, Lucy dressed and thought about Lord Flynn being away from the castle. She wondered if it were easier on him to be away since she was now back and living there. Feeling that may be a possibility, she left her room to go eat in the kitchen, thinking of ways to let her presence be easier on him.

Later that day, she walked outside with Jiya, Paul and Danny and a peddler rode by them toward the castle.

“Ho, there!” Paul called to him.

The man pulled his horses over to the side. “Hello!”

“Are you headed to Castle Garcia?”

The gray bearded man sunnily smiled. “I am! I have some bolts of material here that the lord of the castle has ordered.”

Lucy’s brow crinkled as she went over to the wagon with Jiya right behind her and Lucy asked, “Lord Flynn has ordered material from you.”

“Aye, miss!”

“Did he say who it was for?”

“I didn’t speak to him directly, but his messenger boy here said it was for the lady of the castle.” He gestured at Danny.

“It’s true, my lady,” Danny confessed.

“Oh, this is the lady of the castle?” The man was surprised as he quickly got off his wagon and bowed to her. “I’m sorry, my lady, I didn’t realize who I was speaking with.”

“It’s alright and thank you for the delivery.” Lucy nodded to him as she eyed the bulk under the blankets on the wagon. “This seems like more than is necessary.”

“A lady must have some clothing,” Jiya reminded.

The man climbed back up on his wagon. “I’ll get these to your castle right away, my lady!”

“And I’ll go with him to see that Marta gets them,” Danny volunteered as he climbed into the man’s wagon.

“Thank you both.” Lucy smiled, and they drove off.

They continued walking on as Jiya glanced at Lucy. “That was very generous of Lord Flynn.”

Lucy nodded in agreement. “I am a little surprised that he would purchase so much.”

“Oh, my lady, if I may say, Lord Flynn is a very generous man,” Paul informed. “He let my wife and I stay on his land rent free when we had just moved here over a year ago because of a famine in our country. He even gave food and clothing to us.”

Lucy’s brow furrowed. “He did all that?”

“Yes, and more. He put us up in a house that needed fixing up, and he and his men did just that as quick as they could. And upon finding out that I was a stable man, he offered me work at his castle as stable master.”

“That is very generous,” Jiya replied as Lucy pondered this new information about Flynn.

“It was all a blessing,” Paul declared.

“Sounds like you and your family came to the right place at the right time,” Lucy stated.

“Oh, it’s just Julia and me. We haven’t any children. But yes, we came to the right castle and lord!” Paul smiled. “I don’t know where Julia and I would be if it weren’t for him helping us.”

Lucy thought about what she was discovering about Lord Flynn as they continued walking along.

* * *

A few days later, Lucy asked Jones to take her into to Woodman’s Village to see the children. Once they arrived, Lucy immediately noticed that there were people at the communal ovens and not only that, there were now two more ovens.

Perplexed, she peered at Jones. “When did these ovens get repaired and the new ones built?”

“Ah, over the last couple days, my lady.”

Lucy observed the people cooking their meals and happily chatting with one another. “Lord Flynn knows of this?”

“He and his men along with some of the farmers and villagers are the ones who fixed it up nicely and added more.”

“So quickly?” she marveled.

Jones chuckled. “Yes! When Lord Flynn gives a command, things get done!”

Lucy peered ahead and there was wood and stone construction going on at the damaged orphanage. “And he’s repairing the orphanage,” Lucy said in awe more to herself than to Jones.

“That he is! He said that it all had to be done right away so everyone, including his lordship, are rebuilding it all and patching up the holes in the roof.”

 _So that’s where he’d been for the past week,_ Lucy thought as Jones helped her down from the wagon. Immediately, she went over to the site in search of Flynn and spotted the one they called Bam Bam. “Pardon, Bam Bam?”

He turned and saw Lucy, then quickly went over to her. “Lady Lucy! Good morning! Is everything alright?”

“Yes, everything’s well, I just came to see the children and didn’t realize that all these repairs were under way.”

“Yes, Flynn wanted to have this rebuilt as soon as possible. He and Rufus worked out some drawings for the building and he’s going to add on a learning room, an area for them to play and a sick room that will hold up to twelve beds.”

Lucy’s eyes stung with tears at hearing all the good things being done by Flynn’s order. She eagerly wanted to speak with him about it. “Where is Lord Flynn now?”

“He and Rufus left early this morning to visit the tenants at the far northeast area of his land which is a little over a day’s ride. He’ll probably be back at the castle in a day or two.”

“Thank you, Bam Bam. And thank you for the work you’re all doing for the children and the village.”

“My pleasure, my lady!”

With Jones with her, Lucy looked a little more at the progress and at the men going about working and building. The sight of it all filled her with emotion. She then hurried over to the boarding house to see the children, and tell them another story like she’d promise she would.

* * *

“Tell me we’re finally going to get home and get some rest,” Rufus implored Flynn as they mounted their horses. They’d finished visiting the last tenant the previous day and were headed in the direction of the castle.

Flynn glanced at him. “We can rest for a day but will need to get back to Woodman’s to continue repairs.”

Rufus chuckled. “What?” Flynn asked.

“I’m just wondering why all the earnestness to get everything done so fast.”

Flynn thought for a moment. “I’ve neglected all of this for far too long. The people who are trusting me to be a good lord are depending on me to help.”

They rode on for a bit before Rufus asked, “Does this have anything to do with what Lady Lucy said to you?”

Again, Flynn didn’t answer for a moment, but then gave a nod. “Partly. I had let things fall into the crevices. Her telling me helped me see clearly that I needed to do something immediately.”

“Hm,” was Rufus’ simple response.

Flynn rolled his eyes. “What?”

“Nothing, just… hm.”

“Rufus, say what you want.”

“I just find it interesting that we had been telling you all along that things needed looking into, and now that Lady Lucy has come, you’re having a change of heart.”

Flynn scoffed, “You speak as if it’s a mystery. Lady Lucy brought my mistakes to my attention. I intend to do all I can to fix them.”

“Um hm.”

“Besides, she’ll probably still be upset with me and let me know of something else that I’ve grossly ignored.”

Rufus’ eyebrows rose. “That concerns you? That she’ll still be upset with you?”

Flynn sighed. “I didn’t treat her well and I humiliated her.”

Rufus glanced over at his friend. “Why don’t you just tell her you’re sorry?”

They rode on down the lane for a while and he said, “We’ll go by Woodman’s on the way home, then you can take a day’s rest and then we’ll go back to Woodman’s the following day.”

Rufus gave a war cry of excitement, making Flynn shake his head and laugh.

* * *

LATER THAT EVENING

Lucy hadn’t realized it, but she had begun looking out for Flynn’s return. It had been two days since she’d found out all the work he had been putting into Woodman’s Village. Lucy had been in the sewing room with Jiya and Marta, when Allie brought them something light to eat and happened to mention that Lord Flynn had returned.

“When?” Lucy asked earnestly, making all the women look over at her for her earnest question.

“He’s been back for over an hour, my lady.”

“Do you know where he is now?”

“Last I saw him he was walking out into the fenced field right out back,” Allie replied.

“Ladies, if you will excuse me.” Lucy rose and set her sewing aside.

Jiya set hers down as well. “Do you want me to come with you?”

Lucy shook her head. “No, that won’t be necessary. I’ll be back shortly.” She quietly left the room with the ladies looking on and then at each other.

As Lucy descended the stairs from the fourth floor, she caught a glimpse of someone through one of the stairwell windows. She moved over to it and peered out. Flynn was standing over in the field at the edge of the grove, looking away from the castle with his dog running around through the trees. Hurrying down the rest of the stairs, she went out the backdoor.

It was almost evening as the sun slowly sank into the west. Flynn was amazed at the accomplishments that he and his men and the others had made in the village. The new communal ovens were busily being used and the orphanage and woodcutter’s shop repairs were coming along nicely. The village residents were all truly appreciative and the children were excited which deeply humbled him. He only wished that he had done this sooner. It took a fiery brunette to tell him to go out and take care of his land and tenants and truth be told, it shouldn’t have had to come to that.

It had been over a week since he’d seen her, and he wondered how she was and if she were still angry with him. Figuring that she probably was, he again felt horrible for treating her the way he did. He didn’t know where to begin with making things right, but he wanted to find a way. Thoughts of the little encouraging speech that she had given him at the tournament went through his mind. She had been so gracious, not knowing who he was or his intentions. And the hope he had seen in her eyes… After his extreme success in executing his plan of hurt and humiliations, he just hoped that she would be willing to listen to all he had to say.

Just as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration, he heard someone approaching and turned to see who it was. His heart stilled. Lucy stopped walking and stood some paces away, just gazing at him.

For the first time, there was no covering over her hair. It hung freely around her shoulders and down her back. He saw the breeze gently blow some dark, silky strands across her face as she watched the same breeze ruffle his dark hair over his brow.

Uncertain of what she was thinking, he could only imagine that she was probably going to hurl some more, much deserving harsh words of truth about the way he’d behaved and acted.

She took a hesitant step toward him. Flynn’s brow crinkled in wonder as she took another, moving closer. Then going up on her toes, her arms went around his neck, and his went around her as she kissed him firmly on his cheek. He held her close, looking at her in complete surprise.

“For Woodman’s Village and the orphans. Thank you, Lord Flynn.”

She softly pressed a kiss to his other cheek, and he thought she smelled heavenly. He squeezed her tight just as she released her arms from around his neck, making him reluctantly let her go.

Stepping back, she turned and walked a few paces away from him before she turned around again. She raised her hand and gently hooked her windblown strands behind her ear as she said, “You are a good man.” She then hurried off back to the hall, leaving him stunned over what had just happened as he watched her retreating form.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

“Shawlinger said that you were good!” Lord Nicholas bellowed. “What have you discovered?!”

“We believe she was seen near the village of Yaleshire some time ago,” the man answered.

Nicholas paced back and forth. “And the Black Knight?”

“We found that he has recently married, and it’s believed to be to Lady Lucy.”

Nicholas fumed. So, they had been in it together. He was sure it was their scheme to have him lose his land to the king and he was going to make them pay.

He went over to his desk, picked up a weighty sack of coins and tossed it to the man who caught it with one hand. “Find them both and do what I’m paying you to do!”

“Aye, sir, I will.” He turned and walked out. Once outside, the man mounted his horse that had a spotted rump and rode off.

* * *

Flynn had busied himself with chores the next day, determinedly trying to concentrate on them. But just as soon as he had pulled his thoughts in the direction of his tasks, they would wander back to the person that had been occupying them: Lady Lucy. Thoughts of her had played over in his mind all through the night. How she had felt in his arms, her scent, her soft words. Her kisses. As a result, he hadn’t slept well at all. Part of him tried to remind himself that she was still the daughter of his enemy, but then the feel of her would float through his senses, making him think about her and wonder where she was.

The one time he did see Lucy that day was while he was in the stable. He had caught a glimpse of her as she was drawing water from the well and his dog Fang had gone over to her. She had greeted the dog as she set the bucket on the edge of the well, and knelt and petted him for a few moments. Mesmerized, the dog paid close attention to her as she spoke quietly to him, making Flynn wonder what she was saying to his normally excitable pet. He had just decided to go speak with her, when Clara had come out. The two spoke and taking the bucket of water, Lucy had gone back into the kitchen with her.

Fang had hurried back over to him and Flynn knelt, holding his dog’s fuzzy face in his hands. “Hey, what did she say to you?” The dog whined and then barked his answer, making Flynn shake his head as he ran his hand over the canine’s head and back, lovingly petting him.

* * *

The next day was nice with warm weather. There was a gentle breeze that blew which made Flynn immediately think about long silky dark hair being tucked behind a soft, pink-tinged ear. Flynn and his men were riding out to Bellshire to speak to a lumberman about extra lumber for the building projects at Woodman’s Village. He drove one wagon with Rufus, and Bam Bam drove the other with Karl. Not sure if he would have admitted it, but he was wondering how long he’d have to be in Bellshire, and how long it would be before he could see Lucy again.

They crested the hill and the first outer buildings of Bellshire came into view in the distance.

“We made good time!” Rufus cheerfully exclaimed as they rode down the main path to the opposite end of town.

“You seem high spirited today,” Flynn observed.

Rufus chuckled. “See what at least a day’s rest can do for someone? You need to rest up too, or you’ll wear yourself out.”

“I’ll be fine.”

Rufus glanced at him. “Have you spoken to Lady Lucy since we returned three days ago?”

“In a way.”

“Now what does that mean?”

“She… kissed me.”

Rufus laughed. “I see you’re in a joking mood!” Flynn looked over at Rufus, his slightly anxious look speaking volumes. Rufus immediately stopped laughing. “She really kissed you??”

“I was at the edge of the south field and she came out and kissed me on both cheeks, thanking me for Woodman’s and the orphanage repairs.”

Rufus mouth fell open in surprise. “What did you say?”

“Nothing, but she said more.”

“Well, what?” Rufus pressed as Flynn stopped the wagon near the lumber area. They both jumped down from the seat and started walking toward the woodcutter’s shop. “Come on! What did she say?”

“That I was a good man.”

Rufus shoved Flynn’s shoulder. “You’re just now telling me this?”

Flynn didn’t answer but still appeared anxious, prompting Rufus to ask, “How did all that make you feel? Being kissed by Lady Lucy?”

Flynn thought about the look on her face and the feel of her warm kisses on his skin. They then heard a burst of laughter from children mixed with a woman’s laughter. Both peered over toward the children who were gathered on a large patch of grass that lay beside the old stone church, where there was a petite woman amongst them. And not just any woman, but Lady Lucy! This time, Flynn’s mouth opened a bit in surprised as Rufus smiled. “Well look who just happens to be right here in Bellshire on this glorious day.”

Lucy was playing with the village children as she taught them a fun song. Flynn stood still and listened intently along with Rufus. Karl and Bam Bam joined them.

“What’s Lady Lucy doing here?” Karl asked, but the men were too busy watching to answer.

“When I point to you,” Lucy instructed the children, “say what your animal says, but you have to pay attention because it will be fast! Some of you will have to do two animals since there are many on a farm!” The children giggled and agreed.

Flynn wanted to stick around and watch, but needed to go speak to the man in charge of the lumber. He cleared his throat to gain his men’s attention. “Let’s get over to the woodcutter’s shop.” They all turned and headed in that direction. Flynn glanced back at Lucy one last time, and she happened to meet his gaze. A look of surprise touched her face that was then followed by a soft smile, and Flynn thought he saw pink begin to dust her face right before she gave her attention back to the children. Perhaps he was mistaken, he mused, and walked on with the others to speak to the lumberman.

Lucy taught each child their animals’ response and started the song off. “My lord, he talks to the animals, he talks, and he listens closely to them. He waits to hear with an eager ear, what they will say unto him. The bee says—”

Lucy pointed to a little brown-haired girl with a button nose who replied, “Buzz-buzz!”

And Lucy finished the verse by singing, “And the lord goes on his way!” She started the next stanza. Whenever they got to an animal, Lucy would point to the child with that animal’s sound as she named them. This played out into a fun game of having to be quick and remember all the animals. The children sang the verse along with her until she got to the animal’s call and then they each dutifully responded:

_My lord, he talks to the animals, he talks,_  
_and listens closely to them._  
_He waits to hear with an eager ear,_  
_what they will say unto him:_  
_The bird says tweet-tweet!_  
_And the bee says buzz-buzz!_  
_And the lord goes on his way!_

_My lord, he talks to the animals, he talks,_  
_and listens closely to them._  
_He waits to hear with an eager ear,_  
_what they will say unto him:_  
_The cat says meow!_  
_And the bird says tweet-tweet!_  
_And the bee says buzz-buzz!_  
_And the lord goes on his way!_

The rest of the animals were:  
The chick says cheep-cheep!  
The cow says moo-moo!  
The dog says woof-woof!  
The duck says quack-quack!  
The goose says honk-honk!  
The hen says cluck-cluck!  
The horse says nay-nay!  
The lamb says baa-baa!  
The mouse says squeak-squeak!  
The pig says oink-oink!

Flynn and his men came back from the lumberman just in time to catch the last two sections of the song, watching all the children dance about and sing along with Lucy as she merrily pointed quickly to each of them. They made it down to the last animal and they all sang the final verses. Lucy pointed to all the children who successfully responded with the animal’s sound. The final animal was given to a nine-year-old ginger freckled face boy. Lucy sang loudly, “And the rooster crows—”

The boy let out a long loud, “Cock-a-doodle-dooooo!” bringing the song to an end as all of them, including Lucy, fell over into the grass, laughing uncontrollably.

The men laughed too at the silly fun song as Flynn grinned at the woman that was thoroughly enjoying herself, liking the sound of her laughter.

Flynn walked over to her as the children got up from the grass. Lucy saw him approaching and sat up just as he held his hand out to her. Looking at it, she peered up at him as she took it and let him help her to her feet.

“Thank you.” She tried to pull her hand out of his, but he held onto it.

“What are you doing here in Bellshire?”

The children looked curiously at them, catching Lucy’s attention. She tugged her hand firmly out of his as she said to the children, “Go ahead and play. I’ll be back soon to tell you all another story.”

Happy cheers went up.

“That was fun, Lady Lucy, goodbye!”

“Can we hear about Noah’s ark again and all of the animals, too, next time?!”

“Were there flies on the ark?!”

“Goodbye, my lady!”

“You’re very pretty!”

Lucy laughed and smiled and responded to them all as she gently touched each of their heads or shoulders as they ran off to play. Flynn marveled as he asked, “How often have you seen them?”

“This is my second time here.”

Surprised, he remarked, “They’ve taken to you very well.” He took in her flushed cheeks and smile.

Adam came over to them. “Good afternoon, Lord Flynn!”

“Hello, Adam!” Flynn replied.

“Lady Lucy, I’m going back to papa and Allie now.”

“Alright, they should be finished at the cobblers,” Lucy answered.

Adam started to go but then added, “Oh! Should I tell him you’re ready to return to the castle, my lady?”

Flynn turned to Lucy. “I was going to Woodman’s Village after this. Would you care to ride over with me?”

Surprised, Lucy softly nodded. “I would like that.”

“Tell your father that I’ll be taking Lady Lucy with me,” Flynn answered Adam.

“Yes, my lord!” Adam raced away.

They watched as he ran off and Lucy asked, “You can tell the twins apart?”

“Adam is slightly thicker than Amos.”

Lucy glanced over at the men. “You have building work here in Bellshire as well?”

“No, just some business.” They started walking together as he explained, “I’m inquiring about more lumber for Woodman’s and also to see if the owner of the woodcutter’s shop here would be interested in sending some workers to Woodman’s to help fix up the shop there and possibly run it permanently.”

“That would be good for you, the village, and the shop owner who could expand and earn more for his living as well as his workers,” Lucy commented.

Flynn glanced at her and nodded. “Exactly.”

They made it back to Rufus, Karl and Bam Bam as Allie came back from the cobbler with Jones and the twins.

“Hi, Allie,” Karl greeted, stepping over to her.

“Hello, Karl,” she replied coolly and turned to Lucy. “My lady, will you be needing anything else?”

“I think we have what we need. Would you see that the items get back to your mother?”

“Yes, I will, my lady.”

“Lady Lucy and I are going on to Woodman’s Village,” Flynn announced to the men. “The rest of you can head back to the castle and we’ll be along a little later.”

“Oh,” Rufus whacked Flynn on his shoulder, “I’ll just ride back with Karl and Bam.”

Karl added, “And Allie can ride back with us, so that the Joneses won’t have to go out of their way.”

Lucy eyed Karl and Allie and quietly asked Allie, “Is that alright with you?”

“Yes, my lady,” Allie reassured her, “it’s alright with me and I’ll see that mama gets these items.”

“Alright,” Flynn turned to Lucy, “Let’s be on our way.”

“Goodbye, Lord and Lady Flynn!” Jones called as he and his boys walked off to their own wagon.

Karl went over to Allie. “You can ride upfront with me where it’s more comfortable while Rufus and Bam Bam ride in the back.” Rufus and Bam Bam eyed each other. Allie didn’t reply but walked over to Karl and he helped her up onto the wagon seat.

“See you back at the castle!” Rufus called to Flynn.

Flynn and Lucy waved to them and then Flynn helped her up unto the seat. He climbed in after her and then they were off.

* * *

They traveled along through the lush countryside in silence for a while until Flynn cleared his throat and asked, “Who taught you the song that you were singing with the children?”

Lucy gave a hesitant smile. “My sister and I used to make up songs and sing them all the time.”

“It sounds like a fun but challenging one with remembering all of the animals,” Flynn observed.

“I made it up for my sister.” Lucy’s heart clenched. “Whenever she was afraid of a thunderstorm, I would have her sing it and I would answer with the animal sounds to make her laugh. Then we’d switch if it was a long storm. Having to remember all the animals in order and their sounds, helped ease and get her mind off the loud thunderclaps.”

Flynn looked over at her and she glanced at him. “How old were you when you made it up?”

“I don’t know… maybe nine? Or ten?”

“That is very impressive,” he commented, peering at her again, “And very sweet.” They crested a hill and leisurely entered a grove of trees. “What was her name?”

“Amethyst. But we called her Amy.”

“That’s a lovely name.”

“Thank you.”

There was a split up ahead in the road that swerved left while the main road went straight. Flynn spoke to the horses as he guided them toward the left and said to Lucy, “May I ask you another question?”

She nodded. “Yes,” not sure of what he wanted to know.

“At the tournament, you referred to yourself as Lady Lucy Preston-Wallace. Are you… not Rittenhouse?”

“My, uh, mother, Lady Carol Preston, was in love with Lord Benjamin Cahill Rittenhouse. He knew this and she became with child, though they were not married. My grandfather, Lord Preston, found out and forced him to marry her. Even though he complied, he was thinking of ways to end the marriage. He finally convinced the king to grant him a divorce, tarnishing her name. I was almost two years old when the divorce was documented with the church and Lord Rittenhouse promptly removed her—and I—from the castle.”

Flynn felt awful as he thought about how he had tried to push her out of his home as well. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Lord Rittenhouse had a lead guardsman named Sir Henry Wallace whom my mother fell in love with. He fell for her as well, married her, and took us both in. He gave up his post and moved us to a land called Clarion Country, that his father, Patrick Wallace, had owned. There, we lived on a modest parcel of land in the farmhouse where he had grown up. And then Amy was born.” The pain of missing her family clutched Lucy as she added, “We were very happy.” Flynn heard the sadness in her voice as he took in this new information and rolled it over in his mind. She had been raised by Sir Henry Wallace and Lady Carol Preston, not Lord Rittenhouse. “So,” Lucy concluded, “I call myself Lady Preston-Wallace because that’s where I was loved. But… I am still Rittenhouse by blood.”

They rode on without speaking as Lucy viewed the gently rolling fields of Flynn’s land. There was a stream flowing off through the trees in the distance and once again, she noted how beautiful the land truly was. She sighed wistfully at the thought of how much it reminded her of Clarion. She also noted that Flynn hadn’t responded to her verification of being Rittenhouse, which didn’t surprise her. But what did surprise her was when he quietly said, “Lady Lucy, I apologize for the wrongs I have done to you, and for how I treated you.” He met her gaze. “And I ask for your forgiveness.”

His unexpected words had caught her off guard and she didn’t respond as she tried to gather her reeling thoughts... and feelings. A moment later, she tucked her hair behind her ear and gave him a soft, “I forgive you.”

Flynn gripped the reins as the warmth of relief gently washed over him. “You’ve humbled me, Lady Lucy. Thank you.”

Flynn drove into Woodman’s Village and went straight to the boarding house, where he and Lucy went in and visited Miss Rachel, Mrs. Mathers, and the children. Noah, the doctor, was also there, checking the children’s health.

“Hello, Noah,” Flynn greeted him. “This is Lady Lucy.”

Lucy and Noah nodded to each other. “A pleasure to meet you Lady Lucy. Miss Rachel has spoken well of you.” As he said this, he glanced across the room at Rachel, who shyly smiled at him.

“And it’s a pleasure to meet you as well.”

“Lord Flynn, I received the monies back for the payments I placed on the woodcutter shop’s repairs, but I now wish for you to put it toward funding the orphanage.”

Flynn held his hand up. “I first want to thank you for stepping forward and taking care of the need that I failed to meet. Have your payments back, but know that I appreciated it.”

“You’re welcome. But I did it for the children, Miss Rachel and her mother.”

“I understand,” Flynn replied, “but thank you just the same.” Lucy didn’t miss any of what was going on, marveling that Flynn had given Dr. Noah’s payment back too and owned up to his negligence.

Noah turned his back so that Rachel couldn’t see him take out a bag of coins. “Lord Flynn, grant me the choice to help by placing this toward the sick room addition.” He held the bag out to Flynn.

Flynn glanced down at it and then nodded his consent as he took it from him and stuck it in his tunic. “I will put every penny toward the addition. Thank you, Noah. Again, it’s much appreciated.”

“And thank you for accepting it.”

They shook hands and Flynn asked under his voice, “Have you heard any new reports of the man with a spotted horse?”

Lucy listened intently as Noah answered, “I’ve been keeping my ears open when I visit the sick and I did hear of a man never seen before getting hired for work out on the Kincaid farm. But I didn’t hear if he had a horse or not.”

Flynn nodded. “Alright. Please keep your ears open.”

“Definitely.”

Noah stepped away and moved over to Rachel as Lucy asked, “Who is this man with the spotted horse?”

Flynn pulled her over to a corner. “The night of the fire, one of the children remembered seeing a man outside the orphanage window on a horse of that description.”

“Oh, and you think he may still be around?”

“I’m having point people in each town and village watching for any man new to the area, especially with a horse like that.”

“I hope he’s found soon.”

“I do, too.”

“Hi, Lord Flynn and Lady Lucy!” They both looked over at Elizabeth who had greeted them along with Jack and Deborah who had dragged her brother Felix over by the hand.

Flynn and Lucy smiled at them as Lucy cheerfully greeted, “Hello, children!”

She hugged Elizabeth while the other children waited eagerly to get a hug too, as Flynn asked, “Have you all been good and helping out Mrs. Mathers and Miss Rachel?”

“Yes, my lord,” Jack answered as the other girls nodded.

“Lord Flynn,” Deborah beamed, “This is my brother, Felix!” She firmly pushed Felix toward him as she ordered, “Say hello, my lord.”

The little tow-headed boy quietly repeated, “Hello, my lord.”

“Hello, Felix,” Flynn held his hand out to him, and the boy slipped his into it. Flynn shook it, making Lucy smile as he nodded to the child. “It is a pleasure to meet you, good sir.” Flynn ruffled his hair and the boy giggled.

“Lady Lucy,” Elizabeth said, “are you going to tell us a story today?”

“I’m sorry, not today.” All the children had sad faces as Lucy added, “But, I will be back very soon to tell you the story of Jonah.”

Jack frowned, “Who’s he?”

“You will find out soon,” Flynn answered.

“Yes, Jack, very soon.” Lucy smiled. “Now we must go, alright?”

“Yes, Lady Lucy,” Elizabeth replied for them.

“God bless you all!” Lucy hugged them again as Flynn watched her.

* * *

As they headed back to the castle, Lucy glanced at Flynn. “May I ask you a question?”

“You just did.”

She softly laughed, “I understand why you wanted to conceal who you were at the tournament, but was Sir Asher a real person?”

“Indeed. He was my father, Sir Asher Flynn.”

“Then who is Castle Garcia named after?”

“My mother’s father, Lord Renaldo Garcia. My grandfather and the king were good friends. He gifted Castle Garcia to him, but he never lived in it, choosing to stay in his homeland. But he did keep the gift and my mother, Lady Maria, moved here after my father passed away.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Thank you. The chambers you’re sleeping in were hers.”

“Oh? Then I’m even more honored that you’ve allowed me to stay in them while I am here.” Flynn thought about their agreed upon temporary stay for her as she added, “The chamber is quite pleasant and very comfortable with a lovely view of the garden and the river.” She glanced at him. “It reminds me of the feeling I had back at the farmhouse.”

They fell silent as they rode through the woods approaching the edge that would eventually give way to the view of the castle. Lucy quietly asked, “What was your wife and little girl’s name?” The question surprised Flynn and Lucy saw that it did and retracted, “I should have asked permission to ask first. You don’t have to answer.”

After a few moments of feeling the sadness in his soul, he answered, “My wife was Lady Lorena Collins… Iris Maria was my daughter.”

Lucy hesitated, then lightly laid her hand on his arm as he glanced at her. “Thank you for sharing their names with me.” While it had been painful to give just that little information, Flynn felt she was one that he could trust to hear him reveal his loves names and—unbeknownst to him—part of his heart.

He drove on as twilight approached and the castle came into view, reflecting its warm orange sunlight. Lucy looked at the beautiful tan stonewalls with a whole new perspective. That he had allowed her, a Rittenhouse no less, to remain at his mother’s home, in her very personal rooms, was no small thing. Lord Flynn was being generously accommodating, even revealing things about himself and his family with her. She, too, was finding it easy to reveal her family to him.

Lucy viewed the castle’s main entrance as they rode up to it. “When we first actually spoke, I found out that you have an accent.” Flynn couldn’t help but chuckle at that as she then admitted, “But one thing I still haven’t heard is your first name, Lord Flynn.”

Flynn rolled the wagon into the courtyard over to the stable and jumped down. Holding his hands up to Lucy, she stood, and he lifted her down to the ground but didn’t let go of her waist. “It’s Garcia.”

Gazing up at him, she softly repeated, “Garcia.”

Flynn didn’t know why, but the sound of her saying his name did something to him. He released her and informed, “The men and I are leaving for Newbryne tomorrow. There’s a trader there that I normally visit twice a year: spring and end of summer. We won’t be back for about ten days, or maybe just a week, if we have good weather.”

“Oh,” she nodded, “I understand.”

Flynn reached inside his tunic and took out a small brown drawstring pouch. “I want you to have this if you need it while I’m gone.” He placed it in her hand.

Lucy surprisingly felt that it was coins and her brow furrowed. “Are you certain? Perhaps you might want to hand this to Clara?”

“I want to hand this to you,” he stated firmly.

“Alright.” She held it to her chest. “Have a very safe trip, you and the men. And… God be with you.”

He smiled. “Thank you, Lady Lucy.”

“Hey! You two made it back right as we were getting the search party for you!” Karl called, approaching with Bam Bam right behind him.

“It was an easy ride,” Flynn responded as he and Lucy turned toward them. “How’re things here?”

“They’re good,” Rufus answered, coming over.

“And how’s it going at Woodman’s?” Bam Bam asked.

Lucy stepped back from them and slipped away toward the castle as the men began talking. Flynn half-listened to the conversation, watching as she disappeared inside.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Lucy was with Jiya, Allie and Marta in the sewing room, making clothing out of used, garments for the children in the orphanage.

Jiya glanced out the window at the sun shining through. “These last couple of days have been very hot.”

Lucy held a needle up to thread it. “I remember on days like these, my sister and I would go swim down at the pond.” She pulled the thread through the tiny eye and lowered her hands. “I could use a good and glorious swim.”

“Maybe we can go over to the river and at least put our feet in,” Jiya suggested.

“Or,” Allie said, glancing mischievously at them, “we could take a little jaunt up to the Pool of the Grand Oak!”

Lucy and Jiya’s curiosity was piqued as Lucy asked, “Where is this place?”

“It’s up in the back hills, just beyond the edge of Lord Flynn’s land. It’s nestled in the center of the hills, surrounded by beautiful trees, with flowered fields and bushes. There’s a big, grand oak tree that’s been there for hundreds of years that has thick, wide branches and lush leaves that spread out far.” She held her arms open. “It’s like the Garden of Eden!”

“I hope it’s not the Tree of Knowledge,” Jiya uttered, making Lucy and Allie giggle, and Marta smile in amusement.  
Lucy thought about it. “How long would it take to get there?”

Allie gleefully clasped her hands together. “We could walk there in about three hours.”

“We can’t go there,” Marta added worriedly. “It’s far.”

Allie frowned. “It’s not that far. Since the men are away for at least a couple more days, it would be nice to go on an adventure together.”

Lucy remembered how she and Amy had always dreamed of going on adventures, seeing far-off places and meeting new people. The sound of this pool’s beauty called to her. Realizing that it may be her only chance—being a temporary resident of the castle—Lucy threw caution to the wind and declared, “Let’s go to the pool.”  


Allie and Jiya cheerfully clapped as Marta looked uncertain. “And there’s Wayland Marketplace on the way where we can shop and buy spices, sweets, ribbons and baubles!” Allie added excitedly.

“That sounds fun!” Jiya exclaimed. “Let’s go tomorrow!”

Marta shook her head. “I don’t know. That might not be a wise idea.”

Allie was hurt. “You don’t want to come with us?” Marta didn’t reply but peered down at her hands.

“Come on Marta, it will be fun!” Allie coaxed, touching Marta’s arm. “You’ve barely been outside of the castle. This will be good for you.”

Lucy laid her hand on her shoulder. “But don’t feel like you need to go if you don’t want to. I mean it, Marta.”

“Thank you, Lady Lucy.”

“Aww,” Allie lamented. “Well, we’ll bring you back something from the peddlers.”

“Then it’s decided.” Lucy smiled brightly. “We’ll leave tomorrow morning!”

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

After being too excited to sleep much, Lucy sprang up the next day and began to get ready for their outing. Jiya and Lucy met Allie behind the castle. Food and blankets packed, they started off for their journey.

They had reached the edge of the field when they heard someone running towards them from the castle and turned around.

“Look!” Allie pointed excitedly. “It’s Marta!”

Marta made it over to them with a bag slung over her narrow shoulders and a scarf over her long, straight blond hair. Once she reached them, Allie gave her a quick hug, before the women resumed their walk.

Lucy squeezed Marta’s hand. “I’m so glad you’ve decided to come.”

“Thank you, my lady. Although I am apprehensive.”

“Don’t worry,” Jiya reassured her. “My lady has her mother’s trusty family dagger!”

A look of shock crossed Marta’s face. “You do, my lady?”

Lucy nodded. “I do. As well as…” she trailed off, a shy smile gracing her features. “As well as Lord Flynn’s handheld crossbow.”

“What?” All three ladies squeaked as they peered at her. Lucy opened her bag to showed them.

“Oh my!” Marta covered her mouth.

“Where did you get that?” Jiya asked wide-eyed.

“From his secret arsenal.”

“You know how to use it, my lady?” Allie asked.

Lucy arched one eyebrow. “That’s the tricky part. This was the least weighty one, and it is difficult to pull the string back to load an arrow, but I can do it. Let’s just pray that I won’t have to use it though,” she said as she closed the bag.

They all agreed and walked on as Allie pointed the way toward the wooded hills.

A few hours later they came to the Wayland Marketplace at the bottom of the hills and bought some pieces of clothing material for decorating garments, and hair combs, pins, and ribbons. Lucy bought some spices with a few of the coins Flynn had given her. She looked forward to using them, perhaps to make a meal for the lord and his men when they returned from their trip.

The women moved towards the center of the marketplace, stopping to watch a performer do back flips and juggle while he told jokes. Afterwards, a group of minstrels sang a couple of fun songs that Lucy enjoyed. Listening to them gave Lucy an idea, and she led the ladies over to the musicians for a chat. After complimenting their talents, Lucy gave the minstrels the directions to Castle Garcia. She instructed them to come in the next month, a few days before fall—the same time as Flynn’s birthday, which Clara had divulged to her recently. Lucy hoped that Flynn would like the surprise, and accept it as her thanks for allowing her to stay in his home.

They walked about some more and Lucy gazed at beautiful green apples in a produce stand. Thinking of the wonderful desserts she could make from them, along with some of the seasonings that she had just bought, she asked the merchant, “Does your grove produce much apples?”

“Aye, miss. This year has been far greater than I’ve seen in a long while.”

“Would you be able to send them over the two bridges through the three glens, past Cobbler’s Cleft to the castle at the edge of the deep forest?” she asked, excited about fresh apples for the festivities she was planning.

The merchant’s eyebrows went up. “That be Lord Flynn’s Castle.”

“That is correct,” Lucy verified.

The man leaned over and whispered to her, “Heard he is seeing to fixin’ up Woodman’s large woodcutter’s shop and orphanage.”

Lucy acknowledged, “Yes, he very much is!”

“And that he married a lady who’s a right bonnie lass.”

She smiled softly. “Lord Flynn did marry, yes.”

“Bet the bonnie lass had something to do with his fixin’ up everything. He just needed a new outlook, huh?” He winked and wagged his eyebrows and burst into a wheezing hearty laugh.

“Well,” Lucy grinned, “I believe he’ll have a different outlook on things when he gets to taste your wonderful apples. Do you think you can have ten baskets delivered in a month?”

“Yes, miss! For certain!” he answered in shocked awe.

“That’s good.” Lucy took out some more of the gold coins that Flynn had given her and handed them to him. “This should take care of everything.”

“Indeed, it does, miss. I’ll get you my best ones and have them delivered to the castle steps for you in a month’s time! Thank you! Thank you, miss!”

“Thank you!” she cheerfully replied and went on to join the others.

They walked over and sat on a blanket near the marketplace in a field. They ate a meal of some bread and sliced bacon, along with apples and dried figs they had purchased.

“So, Maid Jiya,” Allie said, grinning, “you and Sir Rufus have been speaking a little bit as you go off on walks.”

Jiya appeared bashful. “We have.”

“He seems like a very good man,” Lucy commented as she bit into an apple.

A dreamy look washed over Jiya’s face. “He is. He told me about his mother and brother who live a long way from here… He says he wants me to meet them.”

Marta gasped, “Really?”

Jiya nodded as Allie jested, “Hmm, and I’m guessing he’s already naming your children!”

“Allie!” Marta exclaimed.

“What about Sir Karl?” Lucy asked Allie.

“I’m not talking to him anymore.”

“Oh, why not?” Jiya touched her hand. “You two are cute together.” Allie hmphed and Jiya added, “I see him turning his head to look at you whenever you’re around.”

She crossed her arms. “He can look all he wants.”

“Why are you upset with him?” Marta asked.

“I saw him talking to Isabelle Murphy in Bellshire.”

Lucy raised her eyebrows. “What was wrong with that?”

“They were chatting and laughing, and Isabelle was tossing her flowing locks around and she’s always had her eyes on him. She’s also slim and pretty and fair-skinned with her golden sun-kissed hair that the fairies gifted her!” she finished vehemently.

“You’re a beautiful woman, too!” Lucy remarked.

“I’m covered with freckles. My hair is a mass of red spiraled tangled twists—you’ve seen how hard I fight with it and I’m a far cry from slim.”

“You have a lovely womanly figure and your hair isn’t sun-kissed,” Lucy stated, “But touched by the warmed setting sun at twilight.”

Allie was truly touched. “Aww, thank you, my lady.”

“Allie,” Marta added softly, “Sir Karl has come looking for you a number of times in the sewing room. Hasn’t he Maid Jiya?”

Jiya nodded. “He has. I think he favors you a great deal.”

“I think so as well,” Lucy agreed, smiling as she touched Allie’s arm. She then announced, “We should all be on our way if we want time to swim. Let’s pack up.”

* * *

A while later they arrived at the Pool of the Grand Oak, and Lucy saw that it was indeed a very beautiful place hidden and nestled in the valley of the hills. They walked over to the grand, massive oak tree, admiring its many thick branches that sprouted an abundance of foliage. Lucy laid her hand on the impressive trunk as she peered out at the clear water. The pool was larger than she had expected. The wonderful shade of the oak and other surrounding trees and flowers made all of them marvel.

“This place is glorious,” Lucy stated breathlessly.

“Aye.” Allie nodded. “It very much is.”

“Come, ladies.” Jiya gestured to them. “Let’s place our things over here by the pink flower bush near the edge of the shore.”

They spread their blankets and set their things on top of them. Allie then exclaimed, “I’m going in!” and started stripping down. Lucy walked about and checked their surroundings again, wanting to make sure that they were all safe and definitely alone. Feeling the pool was secluded enough for all of them to go in the water, she also set her things down and removed her boots, dress and undergarments.

She had her necklace concealed under her clothes and removing it, she carefully laid it on a large flat stone under some bushes near the water’s edge. Now completely naked, Allie ululated, ran out, and jumped into the water, making Lucy and Jiya laugh out loud. Marta stood on the shore as Jiya ran past her and jumped in, joining Allie while Lucy followed close behind. The water was shockingly cold on Lucy’s body, but she quickly acclimated and began swimming about.

“It’s so hot and the water is so crisp and cool!” Jiya playfully taunted Marta as she did the back stroke.

“Come in, Marta!” Lucy yelled as she treaded water.

Jiya splashed Allie and they both giggled as Lucy came up behind them and attacked with waves of water. Pretty soon they all started screaming and laughing and splashing water. Then they heard a big splash. All of them stopped and looked around.

“Where’s Marta?” Lucy asked with the beginning of panic rising in her stomach.

“Marta!” Allie shouted.

“Marta, where are you?!” Jiya looked about. They scanned the shore back and forth.

“Oh no,” Lucy whispered.

A big splash came up behind them all, making them scream. It was Marta.

“It’s freezing!” she exclaimed, moving her hair out of her eyes as she tried to stay low and hidden.

“You scared us!” Allie yelled.

Lucy swam over to Marta. “We thought something happened to you.”

Jiya followed. “And for that, you will pay with your life!” She doused Marta’s face with water, making her scream and send waves back in Jiya’s direction to defend herself. Soon, they were all back to screaming, laughing, and splashing about. They eventually settled down and swam around, chit chatting and enjoying the luxurious beautiful day.

“I am truly enjoying this day, ladies!” Lucy exclaimed.

Allie back stroked over to her. “My lady, will you tell me about the tournament?”

“I would like to hear, too,” Marta remarked, coming alongside Lucy.

“Tell them about Sir Ramone the Large!” Jiya remarked, grinning.

Lucy laughed and began to dramatically recount the event. “Well, Sir Ramone the Large was a huge, lumbering, menacing giant that I—for a number of reasons—hoped wouldn’t win. It was the last round of the two-handed long-sword and Lord Flynn was set to fight against him.”

“Oh, dear,” Marta exclaimed.

“It was a close match,” Lucy stated, remembering it all.

“What happened?” Allie asked, getting into the story.

Lucy treaded water with an intense look on her face. “Sir Ramone the Large had pushed Lord Flynn onto the ground for the third time and was about to hit him and ultimately give the winning blow. With both of his meaty paws and a sneer, he raised up his large sword as Lord Flynn lay on the ground, appearing doomed to do anything but lie and wait for the end. Then, Sir Ramone the Large brought his sword down on Lord Flynn determined to strike and mercilessly defeat him! My life flashed before me because I thought that I was going to be the wife of a man the size of Goliath!”

“Oh my!” Marta exclaimed.

“Good heavens, my lady!” Allie said wide-eyed.

“But then what?” Marta pressed.

“Tell ‘em Luce!” Jiya urged.

“At the very last second,” Lucy continued without missing a beat, “the sword swished through the air and came downward, as if to cut Lord Flynn in half. But, like a great flash of lightning, Lord Flynn brought his strong armored hands up and deftly caught the sword’s sharp blade!”

“What?!” Allie yelled.

“Caught it?!” Marta asked shocked.

“Yes!” Lucy verified, “Caught it and sparks flew up from the striking blow!”

Marta squeaked.

“But it didn’t chop his hands off!” Allie marveled.

“No! His amazing black armor that Sir Rufus had made was strong enough to withstand the force of the sword! And then, Lord Flynn quickly twisted, wrenching the sword out of Sir Ramone’s hands. With all of his might, Lord Flynn pushed the giant with his foot and Sir Ramone fell over! Lord Flynn sat straight up and struck Sir Ramone on his side with his own sword, thus winning the match!”

“Yay!” Allie and Marta exclaimed as Lucy and Jiya laughed.

“So, Lord Flynn saved the day!” Allie observed.

“Yes, and I was utterly glad.” Lucy thought about that moment and confessed, “I wanted him to win.”

“Did you think Lord Flynn handsome?” Allie boldly asked. They all looked over at her and Allie retracted. “Oh, I’m sorry, my lady for being too forward.”

“No, don’t be sorry.” She smiled. “Actually, all I ever saw were his eyes.”

Marta blinked. “Only his eyes?”

“He kept himself concealed the whole time and only lifted his helmet’s visor when he came over to the stand where I had been viewing the tournament. All his visor opening revealed were his eyes.”

Jiya was curious. “What did you think of them?”

Lucy considered this, thinking of how they had made her feel when she saw them. “He was the last knight to come up to my stand on the first day of the games. After meeting all the others and feeling disheartened and discouraged, he approached on his horse, raised his visor and his eyes… They were a startling and captivating shade of green,” she wistfully remarked. “And they were intense, impassioned. It was like I could see who he truly was…” Lucy tapered off.

“And what else, my lady?” Allie pressed, enthralled.

“I instantly wanted him to be the one to win.”

“That is truly so romantic!” Allie exclaimed.

“Oh, my lady,” Marta placed her hand over her heart, “That sounds like a romantic tale.”

“So, my lady,” Allie carefully asked, “Do you intend to stay at Castle Garcia?”

Lucy’s mind had been going to Flynn quite often since he had left. She speculated that even though he had been treating her well since he had brought her back from Lord Logan’s, he may still expect her to find another home.

Yet, she thought about the money he’d given her and figured that he could have paid her passage to get rid of her if he had truly wanted to, but he hadn’t. The things he’d done in Woodman’s Village and the talk that they had together riding along the road back to Castle Garcia had her wondering what he was thinking. Lucy could say that maybe he might want her to stay, and she wanted to, but she _did not_ want to be a fool, wishing for something that might not ever be.

“I… I don’t know, Allie.” Lucy softly shook her head. “Not everything is a romantic tale.”

“True,” Jiya added, eyeing Lucy. “But every lover's tale has a point in it where it gets dark and uncertain. But,” she smiled big, “this tale of Lady Lucy and Lord Flynn, I believe, is heading toward a happy ending!”

Lucy gave her a soft, yet worried smile.

“Hey!” Allie chirped, wanting to brighten the mood, “Let’s have a swimming contest to see who’s the fastest!”

“That sounds fun!” Lucy exclaimed, grateful for the change in conversation. “Why don’t we go down the shoreline to that jutting stone way over there and come back. The first one to return is the winner.”

“What will be our prize?” Allie asked.

Lucy pondered it. “I will make a delicious apple cinnamon cobbler!”

“That sounds marvelous!” Marta said excited.

“What will you get?” Jiya asked Lucy.

“I’ll make one for myself!” She laughed and they all joined in as they lined up.

Once they were in place, Jiya called out, “Alright now ladies! And... GO!”

Lucy swam hard, determined to win the race and not to think about Lord Flynn.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Flynn and the men found out on their way to Homer the Trader that he had died three months prior of consumption. This cut their trip short by four days. But the whole trip wasn’t a complete loss. They happened upon a group of men who informed them of a nearby farm, where they were able to get the things they needed, and a bit more. Now they were on their way back.

They rode into the wooded hills that lined the edge of Flynn’s land. His mind had kept returning to Lady Lucy throughout the trip. He wondered if she were still looking for a place to live, and if she were, he speculated on how soon she would go. Not liking the feeling that thought brought to him, he said to the men, “Let’s water the horses up ahead and eat a small meal.”

* * *

They came to a stream and dismounted to let their horses drink. Afterwards, they seated themselves on nearby logs and leisurely ate an easy meal of dried meat, barley bread and dried figs.

Rufus perked up and uttered in a hushed tone, “Hey, did you hear something?”

They all went silent as their hands went to their swords and listened. Then they heard it. Splashing. Flynn looked over as he rose and walked out some paces through the trees. At the edge of the foliage, he peered out down the hill and saw people swimming over in the distance below. Immediately he realized that they were not just people, but women. Nude women. The men came up behind him and peered down below too.

“Looks like we’ve come upon nymphs,” Flynn said over his shoulder.

“Ooh,” Rufus exclaimed.

“I’ve died and gone to heaven,” Karl uttered in awe.

Bam Bam just stared.

Flynn turned around. “Let’s not stand here looking. We _are_ gentlemen.”

The other men didn’t move.

“Let’s get going!” Flynn sternly ordered.

They finally moved with some last backward glances which made Rufus and Karl accidentally bump into each other.

The women were well on their way to the jutting stone with Jiya and Lucy in the lead, swimming closely by each other. They were halfway there when Allie stopped swimming and looked around.

“Shh! Ladies! Hey! Shh!” She held up her hand. The ladies stopped, looking back at Allie, before they heard it too. Horses!

All of them started rapidly for the shore and climbed out of the water. They were a good fifty yards or more from all their clothes and frantically raced to them.

“Come on, hurry!” Allie cried as she and Marta reached their items in the bushes near the grand oak first—they hadn’t swum as far—and began to dress quickly.

“I knew this would happen!” Marta lamented, trying to unfold her dress and get it on over her head and damp body.

“They’re coming!” Allie squeaked, pulling her undergarments on over her head and grabbing her outer tunic dress. “My bag!” she exclaimed, running over and grabbing it from a tree branch.

“Where’s Lady Lucy and Maid Jiya?” Marta asked, frantically looking around.

“There!” Allie pointed. The two were still running toward them.

“The horses are closer!” Marta squealed as she and Allie blindly grabbed the rest of their clothes and things from the ground and started to run off into the woods still not fully dressed.

Lucy and Jiya were almost to their clothes when Lucy stopped and turned back toward the shore. “My necklace!” She’d forgotten her beloved necklace on the rock by the water’s edge.

“There’s no time!” Jiya called back, collecting the items and the blankets and racing after the others into the woods.

“Just keep going!” Lucy called.

Jiya skidded to a halt. “Lucy!” She loudly whispered.

“Keep going!” Lucy called over her shoulder as Jiya watched her sprint off toward the shore. Jiya deliberated for a second if she should go after her before the sound of horses approaching grew even louder. She closed her cape around herself, and frantically prayed that Lucy would safely make it in time.

Flynn rode ahead of the men on the shore, when he glimpsed three women, barely clothed, scrambling away toward the road and stopped. The other men joined him. “I believe I know who our nymphs are,” Flynn announced, but noticed he hadn’t seen Lucy and had a hunch she was somewhere nearby. “Round up the women and see that they get back to the castle safely.” Flynn told his men.

Rufus frowned. “You know these women? Wait, where are you going?”

“When you reach them, you’ll know, too.” Flynn urged Dunamis forward as he added, “Ride on and I’ll see you all at the castle later!”

Flynn quickly went toward the shore, scanning it and something twinkled in the sunlight over on a rock. Tugging the reins, he guided his horse in that direction.

Lucy was nearly to the rock when she heard the unmistakable sound of horse hooves coming up very near her. Quickly, she detoured and stepped behind the grand oak tree out of view. Covering herself with her arms and hands as best as she could, she prayed for whoever it was to just keep riding on.

Flynn dismounted and approached the rock. Peering down at the glinting gold object, he immediately recognized it and went to pick it up. Lucy dared a peek and saw with horror who the person was. Flynn grabbed the necklace and heard a faint gasp. He turned toward the grand oak as he put the necklace in his pocket and walked toward it.

“Who’s there? Show yourself!”

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut and prayed harder, asking for grace and mercy.

“I won’t ask again!” Flynn warned as he stepped over to the tree.

Lucy heard him moving toward her and panicked. “Don’t come any closer!”

Flynn stilled. “Is that a threat?” He slowly began to walk and peer around the wide tree.

Lucy heard him moving around the timber, so she, too, circled around it to keep herself hidden from his view. “I said don’t come any closer!”

“And I said,” he answered calmly with an edge of menace, “is that a threat?” His words amped up her frantic state because he was right behind her, still circling the tree, causing her to have to keep moving around it, too, for she was determined to stay out of his sight.

“No, not a threat, but a plea!” she answered, realizing that he was beginning to move faster. Lucy desperately tried to stay in front of him and out of his view as they went around the tree. She was flustered and flabbergasted over his pursuit as she stayed on the move and sputtered, “ _What?_ What are you _doing?_ ” Then it dawned on her. “Are you _chasing me?_ ”

He suddenly changed direction and Lucy squeaked as she barely had time to turn around and stay out of his sight. Or so she thought, because Flynn had successfully gotten a nice look at her smooth, round and pale backside.

“Lord Flynn, _stop!_ ” she demanded, getting tired of rounding the tree and doing her best not to trip over the roots. “ _Stop at once!_ ”

“You don’t have anything I haven’t seen before!”

“Yes, but you haven’t seen me!”

“That’s all about to change!” He did another sharp turn about, making Lucy squeal and turn too, just making it out of his view.

“STOP, _PLEASE STOP!_ ”

At last Flynn ceased his chase as Lucy held onto the trunk on the other side, trying to catch her breath. After a few moments, she didn’t hear anything. Working to calm her breathing, she listened some more and hesitantly asked, “Are you still there?”

“I am.”

Lucy swallowed. “Would you please give me my clothes?”

Flynn leisurely turned and looked around, not seeing any. “There are no clothes.”

“Look over by the bush with pink flowers!”

He peered at the floral pink bush and saw nothing. “No clothes.”

“Do not toy with me, Lord Flynn.”

“There is nothing there, Lady Lucy,” he flatly verified.

Lucy let out an exasperated breath, thinking one of the girls must have taken her things with them by mistake. Not sure of what to do, she tentatively moved and peeked around the tree and immediately met Flynn’s gaze. She quickly ducked back, making Flynn chuckle.

“This is not funny,” she quietly declared.

“Oh, it most definitely is,” he softly laughed again as he began removing his belt and shrugged out of his dark blue over tunic. A few moments later, the tunic appeared from around the trunk in front of Lucy and she took it. Quickly she slipped it over her head and stuck her arms through the sleeves. Hesitantly, she stepped out in front of him, wondering how a beautiful day could go so horribly astray.

Flynn viewed her, holding the extra material of the large roomy garment close to her body. Her face was beet red, probably from embarrassment and the running exercise they just had. The tunic engulfed her and hung all the way to her pale shapely calves. Her dark hair was wet and slightly wavy, and her bare feet nervously shifted about, making her look quite becoming.

“Thank you,” she quietly said. He turned and walked over to his horse and she followed. Just as she was beginning to wonder if she were going to ride his horse as he walked beside it, Flynn suddenly gripped his hands around her waist and smoothly lifted her up onto the horse, seating her sideways. Just as quickly, he climbed on behind her, encircling her in his arms. This position was unexpected. To ride sideways while seated in front of him was going to be awkward. “Wouldn’t it be better if I rode behind you?”

“No.”

The tunic had ridden up to above her knees. Lucy started to pull on it and shift about, prompting him to ask, “Are you trying to fall off?”

“The tunic’s shifted up.” She shimmied and tugged.

Feeling her round bottom wiggling about, he growled, “Stop moving.”

Lucy went still. He clicked his teeth at the horse, and it started to walk up the slight incline to the road. After riding for a bit in silence, Lucy tried to sit upright without leaning too much on Flynn which was pretty much impossible. Being this close to him made her very aware of how solid his chest was. Then she felt it suddenly rumble as he spoke.

“Tell me, why were you out running around naked in the forest?”

Lucy stiffened. “You were supposed to return four nights from now.”

“That’s not an answer.”

“We decided to go out for a time of relaxation.”

“We who?”

“Jiya, Allie, and Marta.”

Flynn grunted, “So, it was all of you that I saw swimming in the pool.”

“…You saw us?”

“The men did, too.”

She covered her face. “Oh no, how embarrassing.”

“Stay closer to the castle next time and refrain from disrobing and running through the woods.” Lucy silently took the mild scolding. She wasn’t planning on ever doing this again. Straightening her back, she tried to move her legs. “What’s wrong now?” Flynn muttered.

“My legs.” She tried to stretch them. “They feel like they have pins and needles in them.”

Without warning, his hands encircled her waist. “Straddle the horse,” he told her and then easily lifted her up. Lucy flung her leg over and Flynn set her down. Now she was riding facing forward. Reaching behind him, he got his blanket and unrolled it. “Lift up.” Lucy braced her hands on the horse and rose as much as she could as Flynn shoved the blanket under her, making it more comfortable for her.

“Thank you.”

* * *

They rode quietly through the woods for quite a while and eventually came to a clearing of a beautiful meadow that was liberally sprayed with purple flowers.

“This is all your land?” Lucy asked.

“It is.”

“It’s beautiful.”

Flynn felt proud of his land and a bit of delight that she thought it was beautiful, too.

She looked around at all the purple petals. “The flowers are breathtaking… Iris.”

He stopped breathing. “This very field is the reason I named her after the flower.”

“It’s truly a lovely name. As is Lorena.”

He didn’t say anything for a long time. Then, Lucy heard him whisper, “Thank you.” Flynn guided his horse along a stream.

“How far along are you with the repairs in Woodman’s Village?”

“I’m striving to have it completed before autumn.”

“You’ve made great progress with it.”

He ran his hand through his hair. “It’s something that should have been completed already.”

“It’s all getting done now which is the important thing.” She added, “You didn’t give idle empty promises of rebuilding but went out yourself to get it underway.”

“I almost cancelled this trip to the trader because I wanted to stay on top of the construction. I don’t want to lose any more days and want it completed.”

Lucy furrowed her brow. “You’re very tenacious,” she carefully replied, “but have you taken a few days of rest?”

Flynn grunted. “I can rest later. The matter at hand is more important, and it’s up to me to see that it’s done.”

“I understand, but if you wear yourself out, then you won’t be able to do the things that need to be done. A day or two of rest can do great wonders.”

“I’m touched by your concern. It… reminds me of my mother.”

She frowned. “Is that a good thing?”

“It’s not a bad thing. When I was a boy, she would always tell me to go take a nap.”

Lucy laughed softly, a sound Flynn found pleasant and he wanted to hear more of it. “What’s one of your fondest memories of her?” she asked.

He reflected on his beautiful, graceful mother. “Well, speaking of those naps, she would get me to take them by making me lie down and then singing a song to me.”

She gently squeezed his forearm. “That’s very sweet. What was the song?”

Flynn felt sadness as he thought about the sweet sound of his mother’s voice. “Sleep My Love, All Will Be Well.”

Lucy searched her memory. “I don’t think I’ve heard that one. But I’m glad you’ve shared that with me.”

“Now you,” he said softly. “What’s a good memory you have of your mother?”

Thinking of hers, she smiled as tears gently touched her eyes. “She would tell me how a lady should take care of herself and act.”

Flynn’s brow crinkled. “That is interesting.”

Lucy quietly laughed, “I know it doesn’t necessarily sound sweet, but she would do this whenever she brushed my hair. I think it was her way of instilling in me and Amy that even though we lived on a farm, we still held the title of Lady and should conduct ourselves as such. She would also say ‘Lucy, you must be strong, you must be smart, and you must be able to think for yourself.’” She fell silent for a few moments and quietly added, “Ultimately, her words helped and continue to help me get through the darkest days.”

“I see.” Flynn knew that he had certainly added to her dark days. He gently added, “She has done a remarkable job and would be pleased to know that I’ve witnessed all of those things in her daughter.”

Lucy felt surprised and warmed by his words. “She would appreciate the compliment. I thank you for it.”

On they went as the evening sun lowered in the west. Flynn gradually started to feel Lucy’s weight lean over more and more and realized she’d fallen asleep. Holding her more securely, he gently placed her head against his shoulder. The scent of her hair filled his senses as she slept, nestled in his arms.

They arrived back at the castle just as night fell. Flynn guided Dunamis to the back entrance to give Lucy as much covering as possible because of her state of dress. “Lady Lucy?” He gently rubbed her arm to wake her.

“Hmm?” she softly moaned.

“We’re here.”

Lucy opened her eyes and eased herself up as Flynn dismounted and raised his hands to her. She leaned into them and he lifted her off, setting her on the ground. She clutched the tunic securely around her. “I’ll get your tunic back to you soon.”

“No need to rush.”

“I thank you, Lord Flynn.”

He nodded. “You’re welcome, Lady Lucy.”

She lightly nodded to him and hurried into the back entrance, missing the grin on his face as he watched her go.

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER

"Looks like everything's coming along well!" Flynn peered down from his place on the ladder and saw Noah.

"Hello, Doc. How are you?"

"I'm well," Noah answered, looking around at the fresh wood rafters that they were all working on setting in place with ropes and pulleys. "This has progressed more rapidly than I thought in this last week!"

Flynn climbed down from the ladder and ran his hand through his hair. "I’ve made the children wait far too long as it is and just want to get them out of the boarding house and into their own place made for them."

“You’re doing an outstanding and speedy job of it.”

“The men are working well together,” Flynn replied, looking up at the construction. “I’ve set up three different shifts for all of them so that they are able to balance out work at their own homes as well as here, and have time to rest.”

Noah eyed Flynn, observing his pale face and the dark circles under his eyes. "When was the last time you've had some rest?”

“This needs to be done first,” he flatly answered.

“Hey, Flynn!” Rufus called to him from the doorway. “The next shipment of rafters has arrived and they’re asking where you want them placed!”

“Doc, did you need me for anything?”

Noah shook his head. “Just stopped by.”

Flynn nodded. “Alright, I’ll be here tomorrow—”

Noah laid his hand on his shoulder. “Flynn, you need rest. From the looks of you, it’s needed immediately. I recommend that you take some days of ease.”

“Thank you, but I’m fine, Doc.” And Flynn went off toward Rufus, ignoring Noah’s advice.

* * *

It was late afternoon before Flynn started toward home.

The others had already left an hour before and he had wanted to give one last direction to the man in charge of the next shift that would begin the next morning. Now, after riding Dunamis for an hour, it began to rain.

Flynn had a terrible headache. Feeling himself swaying, he fought to stay seated. He shook his head to wake himself up and nearly fell off at the sharp dizziness and pain that pierced through his head. Thinking that a drink of water was what he needed in order to get him back to the castle, he stopped his horse by the brook. He began to climb out of the saddle, lost his grip, and fell over, knocking himself out.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

It was near evening when everyone began to notice that Flynn had still not returned home. Lucy had been repeatedly looking through the window of the kitchen as the rain continued to fall. Anxiously, she grabbed the square piece of hide next to the door, draped it over her head, and walked out to the courtyard.

Worriedly gazing out the main gate as she went, she spotted Rufus standing near it doing the same. “Has he ever stayed out this late?” she asked stopping beside him.

Rufus glanced over at her and shook his head. “Not when he specifically told us he was coming right back here. We’re saddling up the horses to go look for him… and taking the wagon.” She uneasily nodded, and Rufus hurried off.

Knowing deep down that something had happened to Flynn, she rushed over toward the animal pens. “Paul! Daniel!”

They ran over to her and Paul spoke. “Yes, my lady?!”

“While they’re looking for Lord Flynn, I want you both to go straight on to Woodman’s and bring back Noah, and don’t delay!”

“Yes, Lady Lucy! We’ll leave at once!” Paul replied as he and Danny went to saddle some horses for themselves.

Lucy was standing out by the main gate with Jiya and some other staff next to her when Rufus came out on his horse. Lucy glanced up at him. “We’ll find him,” he reassured, and Lucy nodded, unable to speak past the anxious tightness in her throat.

Rufus looked at Jiya, who gave him an earnest gaze, and then he yelled, “Alright, let’s go!” Rufus lead the way as Bam Bam rode out with him and Karl drove the wagon. Jiya touched Lucy’s arm as the rest of the staff stood in the courtyard, watching them ride off, hoping that they would find Lord Flynn.

* * *

“FLYNN!”

As the rain fell, Rufus peered around, keenly searching the wooded grounds as his horse moved at a steady pace along the road that Flynn would have normally taken from Woodman’s. Paul and Danny had gone on to the village to get Noah.

“FLYNN!” Bam Bam called.

“FLYNN ANSWER US! Rufus yelled again.

Karl carefully looked, combing the terrain under the fading light. “Would he have gone way over here?”

Rufus was exasperated. “We’ve checked the main road!”

“Maybe he went toward the cottage?” Bam Bam suggested.

Thinking of no other alternative, Rufus reined his horse toward that direction. “Let’s head over there!”

Fifteen minutes later, the rain poured even harder.

“FLYNN!” Rufus shouted, growing more and more concerned that they wouldn’t be able to find him before darkness completely settled.

Bam Bam scoured the wet land back and forth. “FLYNN, WHERE ARE YOU?!”

“FLYNN!” Karl yelled.

Not once thinking of turning back, they continued to call for him. And then:

“HEY!”

Bam Bam and Karl’s head swiveled over to Rufus. “IT’S DUNAMIS! OVER THERE!” Karl stopped the wagon as Rufus and Bam Bam raced over to the horse. As Rufus got closer, he saw a black lump right underneath where Dunamis was standing. “FLYNN!” he hollered as he jumped off his horse and ran over to him.

He was lying on his stomach in the grass near the brook that had been growing from the heavy rain. Rufus quickly knelt by him and gently turned him over as Bam Bam came and knelt on the other side of him. “Flynn! It’s me!” Rufus touched his friend’s face, unable to tell if he were alive. “Let’s get him to the wagon!” Rufus slipped his arms under Flynn’s as Bam Bam grabbed his legs and they lifted him.

* * *

Lucy gave out orders as she headed up the stairs to Flynn’s room to get it ready, “Clara, please boil hot water and heat broth! Allie, go and get the medicines from the cellar and then extra logs for the fireplace in Lord Flynn’s room! Jiya, Marta, go get extra sheets and blankets and get cloths to be used as bandages if necessary! Anthony, please bring up some of the mulled wine from your storage and have Clara heat it!”

The ladies were readying his room when they heard Connor call, “My lady! They’re back! With Lord Flynn!”

Lucy raced out of the room, down the hall and down the stairs. In one swoop, she grabbed her cape from the chair near the door, flung it over her shoulders and headed out at a run into the courtyard as Karl drove the wagon up and stopped.

Lucy ran around to the back of it where Rufus held Flynn’s head cradled in his lap. She looked at his body, unable to tell if he was even alive. Alarmed, her eyes flew to Rufus. “He’s alive!” he assured, answering the question on her face. “Hurry, men! Let’s get him inside!” he shouted.

The three got Flynn out of the wagon, into the castle, and up the stairs to his chambers while Lucy followed close behind. “Quick, lay him on the bed!” she directed. The men hefted his heavy limp form onto the thick sheets that Lucy had spread over his bed. She peered down at his wet, pale face, and noticed that he was beginning to shiver.

“Please,” she unclasped his cloak and began to untie his shirt strings, “help me remove his clothing.” At once, all three speedily removed his cloak, boots, belt, pants, hose, tunic, and shirt as Lucy dried him off. “Now lift him so that I can remove the wet sheet.” The men immediately complied, gently lifting him. Lucy quickly pulled the wet sheets off the bed and the men settled him onto the layer of the dry ones that were underneath. Lucy covered his naked body and then began to dry his head and hair, which caused Flynn to groan. Stopping at once, she looked closer at the side of his head and saw blood. Touching it, Flynn groaned again. “He has a lump on his head.”

Rufus touched her shoulder. “We’ll go out toward Woodman’s to see if we can meet up with Paul and Danny. They should have Dr. Noah by now.”

“Alright,” she nodded, “thank you.”

The men walked out, and Lucy gingerly proceeded with drying Flynn’s hair as she prayed.

* * *

“I suspect that he had already been lightheaded and feverish when he started out,” Noah stated as he covered Flynn up to his shoulders, completing his examination. “He may have tried to get off his horse and fell over, hitting his head in the process.”

Lucy viewed his bandaged head as she moved his hair off his brow. “What do we do now?”

“For now, we wait for him to wake.”

There was a rapid knock on the door. “Come in,” Lucy called and Bam Bam entered.

“Doctor, Mr. Frances is outside. He says his wife’s childbearing pains have started and she’s not doing well.”

Noah nodded to him and stood. “I’ll need to get to her. This is her first and the baby is quite large. Keep watch over him, and if he wakes try to give him water, medicine, and broth. Make sure he stays in bed.”

Feeling apprehensive about a doctor not being nearby, she touched Noah’s arm. “But what if he gets worse?”

He rested his hand on hers. “The first couple of nights may be rough. Flynn is extraordinarily strong and, might I add, a very stubborn man. Follow the instructions that I gave you on brewing the herbs and have him drink it along with water as often as possible and stay close by.” Reluctantly, Lucy nodded. He squeezed her hand and left the room.

“We can do sitting shifts with Flynn,” Rufus suggested.

“Yes, my lady,” Connor agreed. Bam Bam nodded as well.

“Thank you,” Lucy quietly replied as she gazed down at Flynn, determined to do her best to help him heal.

* * *

Lucy’s head popped up. Had something bumped it?

It was the middle of the night and Lucy was at Flynn’s bedside. It had been an entire day and he still had not awakened. She had stayed by him, doing her best to keep him comfortable while hoping and praying he would wake up at least long enough for her to give him water and some medicinal herbs.

Feeling helpless, Lucy had placed her arms on the edge of the bed, and rested her head on them as she prayed and apparently dozed off. In a fevered haze, Flynn had begun to restlessly turn his head from side to side and had raised his arm, swiping the side of her head.

“No,” he gasped. Lucy quickly rose, taking the washcloth that had fallen off his brow from the side of his pillow. Dipping it in the cool water of the basin, she rung it out as Flynn sat up and shouted, “NO!”

“Shh, shh, shh,” she soothed as she placed her hands on his chest and back to keep him from getting out of bed. In doing so, she saw that he had scarring on his back that was more than likely from being burned.

“No, no,” he repeated as she gently pushed him back down and placed the cloth on his brow again to cool his fevered face. He continued tossing about for a time, muttering as Lucy continued to speak softly to him.

“Hush, it’s alright.”

“I don’t… don’t believe it…” he uttered breathlessly.

“All is well, be still.” She moved the cloth over his face and neck. “Everything’s alright.” Believing he wouldn’t rise and get out of bed again, Lucy hurried over to the hearth and lifted the small kettle that had been set near it. Taking a cup, she poured in a double helping of some of the heated herbal medicine, adding honey and some cooled water so that it wouldn’t scald. He continued to stir as she set the cup on the stand next to the bed.

“Where are they?” he whimpered. Lucy sat on the bed to wipe his face free of sweat and he suddenly grabbed her shoulders, making her gasp. “ _Where are they?!_ ” His eyes angrily searched hers. “Tell me!” he pleaded, “Tell… me...” and his face crumpled, breaking Lucy’s heart.

Her hand gently touched his cheek. “You’re alright and you’re home in your room and it’s fine.” He sobbed, loosening his grip on her. “Shh, listen to me,” she spoke as she wiped his tears. “Lie back. Don’t cry, now.”

Obediently, he laid back against the headboard, but he raised his hands and slid them into her hair, surprising her. “You’re the one with the beautiful eyes.” His red, tear-filled ones gazed at hers with a mix of sadness and curiosity. “They’re soft… dark brown,” he whispered in awe, “like your hair.”

Lucy felt the warm sensation of his fingers as they began to gently move and caress in her hair. She reached up, placed her hands over his wrist and gently tugged his hands out. Stretching to pick up the cup on the stand, she quietly said, “Garcia, drink this for me.” He stared at her as she gently patted and rubbed his chest, coaxing him. “Here, it’s warm and sweet.”

“Like you?”

For a moment, Lucy wondered if he were coherent. Unsure if she wanted to find the answer out just now, she held the drink to his lips. “Drink all of this and you will feel better.” He allowed her to give him the drink. He finished it and she wiped his mouth. “That’s good.” She smiled, relieved that he had taken all the fever-reducing herbs. She quickly picked up the pitcher next to the basin and poured water into the cup. “And drink this all for me. Come on.” Flynn eagerly drank, feeling the thirst being washed away by the cool water. When he finished, Lucy poured more. “This, too,” she gently coaxed. “Just one more.” Thankfully, he obeyed. Once he finished that, she wiped his mouth again. “Now, lie back and rest for me.” Submissively, he slid down a little into the sheets. She reached over and dipped the washcloth back in the basin and started humming softly to him as she gently cooled his face, ears, neck, shoulders, and chest.

His eyes intently watched her, catching hers every now and then when she looked into them. Eventually, he began to drift off. Just as Lucy thought he was asleep, his eyes suddenly re-opened. “Will you be here when I wake?” he whispered hopefully.

Lucy gingerly rubbed his chest with the cool cloth. “I promise to be right here.”

Satisfied with her answer, he settled more into the bed, but not before he placed his hand over hers. Closing his eyes, he felt her gingerly move his hair off his forehead as he listened to her continue to softly hum. He listened until he slipped into dreamless sleep.

* * *

Flynn slept deeply for the next two nights, worrying Lucy. Rufus, Karl, and Bam Bam came to help her by moving him so that she was able to change his bedding. Jiya and Allie brought her food. Connor and Anthony alternated watching and praying with her. They also relieved her so that she had some time for herself, but she left for no more than an hour before she was right back beside him.

Noah had come to check on him and said he was not getting worse, but urged them to have him drink water and the herbs the minute he awoke. He had to go back to the village because some of the children had caught a cold and no one wanted that to turn into something worse. He’d told her to send for him if Flynn hadn’t awakened by tomorrow afternoon. Lucy thanked him and he hurried out.

Then she sat beside Flynn on the bed and continued to pray.

* * *

Late the following afternoon, Flynn woke up.

Feeling dryness in his eyes, he squeezed them shut and rubbed them. As he turned his head toward the fireplace, he saw Lucy asleep under some blankets on a lounge that had been moved closer to his bed. Blinking a couple of times, he peered at her. He wondered how long she’d been there and how long he’d been sick. Raising his head, he felt a dull throbbing and laid it back against the pillow. His hand gingerly touched the sore spot, wondering what happened. Feeling quite thirsty, he determinedly raised up from the pillow again. Slowly bringing himself into a seated position, he realized he was naked under the covers. He grimaced, marveling at how hard it was to move his body as he scooted forward. Easing his legs out from under the covers, he took a deep breath and immediately began coughing deep, hacking coughs.

Lucy sat up and saw him sitting on the edge of his bed with his chest bare, legs out and only a blanket barely covering his midsection.

“You shouldn’t get out of bed,” she cautioned, as she rose and went to him.

Flynn couldn’t stop coughing and said in between them, “Just… thirsty.”

“Get back in and I’ll pour some water for you.” She took the cup on the stand, filled it, and handed it to him. He stopped coughing long enough to drink it and the wetness of it soothed his throat and insides.

Lucy went over to the fire, removed the heated kettle, and poured the herbal mixture into a mug. Adding a generous amount of honey along with some spices, she brought it over to him. He was just finishing the water, and she took that cup from him once he was done and set it on the little table along with the mug. She poured more water into the cup and Flynn gratefully took it from her and drank that as well.

Turning around, Lucy went and searched for a nightgown for him to put on, but couldn’t find one. “Where are your nightgowns? You need to stay warm.”

“Tired of looking at me like this?” he teased groggily, rubbing his eyes.

“I’m sure you want to keep getting better,” she firmly replied, “so, you must have one somewhere.”

Flynn slowly ran his hand through his hair and winced a little. “I don’t wear nightgowns.”

“Then what do you wear to bed?” she asked, still hunting about the room. He didn’t reply, and after a few moments, she peered over at him. He simply looked at her and raised his eyebrows, causing her face to pinken. “You must have something,” she persisted. He didn’t answer and instead drank some of the warm liquid from the mug.

She placed her hands on her hips.

“Over in the inner chamber, behind the door,” he finally admitted as he set the mug down.

Lucy went in and spotted a cream-colored gown hanging on a peg. Returning, she stepped up to him and put the gown over his head, tugging it down carefully until his dark-haired head popped through. Flynn let her do all of this and didn’t try to assist her. Realizing he wasn’t being helpful, she waited for him. Eyeing each other, she arched her eyebrow and he slowly complied by lifting his hands through the sleeves.

“You definitely seem better,” she observed and then took one of the blankets that she had been sleeping under and threw it over his shoulders as he started to cough again, this time bringing up phlegm. Lucy brought over a bowl and he spit into it. “Sorry,” he murmured.

“Don’t be.” She set the bowl on the table. “Looks like the worst is over and now the time for clearing your lungs has begun.”

Flynn eased back into the bed as Lucy helped prop some pillows behind him and he settled against them. Looking at her standing next to him, he patted the bed. “Have a seat.”

“I can stand.”

“Please?”

Lucy eyed him, then conceded, and settled onto the edge of the bed. “How long have I been in bed?” he softly asked. She handed him the mug from the stand, and he took it, sipping some more of it as the warmth spread through his body.

“Almost four days.”

“ _Four_ days? What happened?”

“You were riding back from Woodman’s, but you never returned, and it was getting dark. Rufus, Bam Bam, and Karl went out to find you, and thank the Lord they did. Rufus spotted Dunamis who was standing over you, shielding you from the rain.”

“My faithful boy,” Flynn murmured lovingly. “What did they say happened?”

“Noah thinks you became disoriented and fell off Dunamis, hitting your head.”

Flynn closed his eyes in embarrassment. “I, a knight and previously lead guardsman for his majesty’s royal army, fell off my own horse.”

“You were severely sick,” Lucy softly reasoned. “Noah mentioned he had warned you that night that you need to rest, just like every other man.”

Flynn thought for a moment as he emptied the mug and set it down. “I think I do remember him saying something like that. But I wanted to get the orphanage done. How has the work been so far on that? I should check that out as soon as—”

“Rufus, your men, and the men in the village have been running it well. You’re ordered to stay and rest.”

“I can rest later—”

“And I said that’s an order.” His eyebrows raised at her authoritative voice as she went on, “The kind of rest you’re unknowingly speaking of is in the grave. You can’t help the children if you don’t take care of yourself.”

Flynn was silent as he thought about his having not rested for quite some time. As if hearing his thoughts, Lucy added, “I heard that you had been training hard for the tournament and that you haven’t stopped for a moment since.” He didn’t answer, which prompted her to ask, “When was the last time you’ve rested?” His lack of reply spoke volumes. She scooted back a little to face him better. “You were lead guardsman. You’ve seen what exhaustion can do to a healthy man.”

He crossed his arms. “I have.”

“What you’re doing is exceptionally good, but you need to do it wisely. That begins by having a care for yourself.”

“When was the last time you rested since I became ill?” Flynn asked, turning the tables on her.

She blinked. “I haven’t. You needed my help, so I stayed.”

“The children need my help as well.”

“But you are no help to them if you are dead!”

He gazed at her intently. “You seem to truly care about my health, Lady Lucy.”

Lucy took a breath. “I am relieved that you are awake and seem to be out of danger.”

“Were you so worried about me?”

“You were quite sick.”

“Did you pray for me?”

“Since the moment I realized you hadn’t returned from Woodman’s Village, I haven’t stopped praying for you.”

“So now that I appear well, will no more prayers be sent up for me?”

Perplexed, she shook her head. “Why are you asking me these things?”

“To understand you. I wake to find that you’ve been willingly sleeping in my room and tirelessly nursing me back to health. But had I died, you would have been rid of me and become sole owner of this castle, with no need of finding another home.”

“I don’t wish harm to come to you.” She frowned. “I had left and was well on my way to a convent, yet _you_ came after _me_. Why?”

“…Because I, too, don’t wish any harm to come to you.”

As they peered at each other, seeing each other in a new light, a knock was at the door. They held one another’s gazes for a moment more before Lucy rose and went to open it.

Rufus popped in. “I thought I heard voices in here!” He entered the room, followed by Karl and Bam Bam.

“Hey, Flynn!” Bam Bam exclaimed.

“Good heavens, Lord Flynn! You look like crap today!” Karl quipped, making Flynn grin and Rufus and Bam Bam laugh.

Lucy was glad to see the men’s presence greatly improve Flynn’s spirits. “I’ll go to Clara and have her bring you something to eat,” Lucy announced to him. She turned to the men. “Don’t tire him out too much, gentlemen.”

“We won’t,” Rufus replied, grinning at Flynn as he nudged his shoulder. “You’re looking much better, my friend!”

“Thanks.”

“You had us very concerned,” Bam Bam added.

“Yeah!” Karl agreed. “Don’t ever do something like that again!” The guys laughed, and Lucy quietly slipped out of the room, with Flynn glancing over as the door softly closed behind her.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

THE NEXT DAY

Lucy balanced the tray on her hip and knocked on Flynn’s door. "It's me."

"Come in!"

Lucy entered, looking over at the bed, but he wasn't there. Her brow furrowed as she stepped inside peering around. "Lord Flynn?"

"In the inner chamber," he called. "Come over."

"Are you alright?" She hurriedly set the tray down on the little table by the fire. "Do you want me to get Connor and Anthony to help you?"

"No, no. Just… come in here."

Hesitantly, she moved toward his changing room and cautiously stuck her head in. He turned around. "Oh, you're shaving." She stepped inside the room.

Flynn observed that she had on a new linen dress in olive green—made from some of the material he remembered picking out for her. She wore a matching kerchief that completely covered her hair, and her cheeks were a pleasant pink. Looking back at his image in the small mirror on the shelf, he replied, “I’m almost finished.”

"I brought you something to eat,” she announced. “It's on the table by the fire, so I'll leave you to it—"

"No, you can stay. I'm almost finished." Lucy lightly nodded as she clasped her hands behind her back and stood there, observing him as he shaved. She noticed that his hair was damp and that he now wore a white linen shirt with dark drawstring pants. Her gaze went down to his long bare feet and the fine dark hair on his toes. He glanced back at her and her eyes shot back to his. "What have you brought?” he asked.

“Danny caught some salmon, and there’s roasted potatoes and spinach, along with some bread and more hot medicine herb to drink with honey and spice.”

Flynn set his shaving knife down. “That sounds very good.” He washed his face free of the shaving mix and grabbed a cloth to dry it off. “What do you think?” he asked, turning to her.

Lucy’s eyes traced his jaw, chin, and upper lip that were now clear of hair and thought—not for the first time—that he was strikingly handsome. “You look… well.” She saw a grin appear on his face as he dried his hands. Lucy turned and walked back to his main chamber and he followed.

He saw that she continued to head to the door. “You’re leaving?”

She turned around. “I was going to have my meal in the kitchen.”

He went and viewed the tray which had a good amount of food. “There’s enough here for both of us.” He gestured toward the seat opposite the table. “Besides, I enjoy the company.”

Lucy considered it for a few moments as he took the other seat at the table. Quietly, she walked back over and settled herself across from him. Folding her hands, she prayed, “We come to you Lord, asking for your blessing of this food that we are about to eat and thank you for it. And thank you Lord for restoring Lord Flynn’s health. In our Savior Jesus’s name, Amen.”

Flynn hadn’t expected her to do that, but responded with an, “Amen,” as he peered over at her. “Thank you for that prayer.”

Lucy gave him a little wry smile and took the smaller eating spoon as Flynn took the larger serving spoon and they began to eat. After a couple of bites in silence, Lucy glanced over at him. “You have a lovely castle.”

“I’m glad you think so.”

“I feel that every time I walk around the grounds, I discover new buildings.” Flynn smiled and ate some salmon as she added, “There is that building over by the cluster of trees near the field that I still have yet to figured out its use.” She ate some salmon too.

“That’s my forge.” He spooned in some spinach.

Lucy’s eyebrows went up as she swallowed her bite. “You’re a blacksmith?”

He nodded. “I make this and that.”

“A knight, a builder, and a craftsman. Impressive.”

“Tell me,” he drank from his herbal medicine mug, “whose sword is it that you have?”

“It was my father, Sir Henry’s, and before that his father and his father’s father.”

“It’s very well-made. The crafting of it is remarkable.”

“And if I may ask,” Lucy quirked an eyebrow, “when did you ever get a chance to examine it?”

Flynn grinned and confessed, “When we stayed at the inn. I was moving some things in the wagon and heard the sound of metal when I placed your items in a secured bin. I saw it wrapped and took a look. Please forgive me for viewing it without your permission.”

“It’s quite alright. It is beautiful, and the only thing I have of his.”

“Did he teach you how to use it?”

“A little. It was a bit heavy.” She ate a helping of potatoes.

“And I noticed my handheld crossbow had been missing but has since reappeared.”

Lucy was bashful. “I did discover your arsenal and I confess; I took it as protection along with my mother’s heirloom dagger for when we went to the pool.”

“You’re quite the lady of weaponry,” he commented, smiling. “Have you used a small crossbow before?”

“I haven’t used any crossbow,” she answered matter of factly as she ate some spinach.

Flynn eyed her. “I can teach you how to swordplay and use the small crossbow. If you’d like.”

Looking over at him, she wondered if he were jesting, but he raised his eyebrows, waiting for her response. She softly nodded. “If you have the time, I would like that.”

He smiled. “Noah gave me an earful today about taking it easy. So, I may be here around the castle a little more often.”

“Oh.”

They finished their meal and Flynn remarked, “That was very tasty. Thank you for that.”

“You’re welcome. Now it’s time for you to get back in bed.”

He let out a breath and protested, “I’ve been in bed for so long.”

“And if you have a relapse, you’ll be there longer.”

“Yes, Lady Lucy,” he said, giving in with a sigh as he rose and went over to the bed. He climbed back in as she pulled the covers up a bit and helped situate his pillows.

“Now how’s that?” she asked. “Don’t you feel better?”

Unwilling to admit that the warmth there felt good, he simply said, “Thank you.”

She leaned over and raised the blankets up more to his chest as his eyes traced over her face. “You are welcome.” Lucy tried to ignore the sudden awareness of being so close to him now that he was awake and observant.

“Are you going to sit with me for a while?” he softly asked.

She eyed him. “I was going to take the tray back to the kitchen.”

“I see,” he quietly replied, lying there with his head against the pillow as he stared over at the object in question. “Does the tray have a pressing engagement?”

Lucy lightly laughed, rolling her eyes. “I suppose it can wait.” She stepped back to pull a chair over.

“Why don’t you just sit on the bed,” he suggested. She looked back at him and he added, “Right here.” He touched a spot next to him. “It’s a large bed, so there’s more than enough room.”

After a few seconds of pondering, she walked back over to him and climbed up onto the edge of the bed. “I’m glad you’re getting better.”

“Well, I think I suddenly might be getting feverish again. Maybe you should check my temperature.”

Lucy gave him a suspicious expression, but complied, laying her hand on his forehead. “You’re not on fire.”

“Are you sure?”

Lucy gently trailed her hand along the side of his face and let it settle against his shaven cheek. Flynn lifted his hand and covered hers, holding it firmly against his cheek. He turned his head into it and pressed a steady kiss to the center of her palm. Lucy’s mouth opened slightly in shock. The gentleness of his gesture, and the warmth and softness of his lips took her by surprise. He then gingerly placed her hand on his chest and held it there.

“Thank you for taking care of me,” he whispered. “I haven’t had someone do that in a long time.”

Lucy cleared her throat. “You’re welcome. Again, I am truly glad you’re better.”

“I am now. Thanks to you.” He slowly moved his thumb across the back of her hand that he still held pressed to his heart. “I appreciate the care I’ve received from you. In fact, I’m surprised and humbled. Again.” He confessed, “It’s hard being weak like a lamb.”

She gave him a light smile as the thumb of her entrapped hand began to move back and forth, softly caressing his chest. “You’ll be strong again in no time.”

“I believe I will.” His hand gently rubbed hers as he added, “I faintly remember someone humming.” He lifted his eyebrows. “Was that you?”

“You were a bit agitated, so I just hummed to calm you until you fell back asleep.”

“Agitated?”

“A little delirium from the fever.”

“I was delirious?” Flynn frowned.

“You had quite a high fever.”

“Did I do anything or say anything?”

“You did what many do in that state,” she replied, peering at her hand under his.

“You’re evading the question.”

Lucy looked away. “You were upset. You kept asking for… them. Where they were.”

Grief crossed Flynn’s face. He tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling. “I see.”

Lucy watched the expressions on his face and asked, “What happened to them?” Flynn didn’t speak for quite a while. Eventually thinking that he didn’t want to, she added, “Don’t feel that you have to tell me. You’re not obligated, and I would understand.” She gently tried to tug her hand out from under his, but he held onto it.

“Someone set our castle on fire.” Lucy went still, listening to him. “I arrived back home from a trip with Rufus and saw the light of the blaze from far off and raced my horse there. One of the girl servants said that they were all asleep when they heard the sound of a horse galloping away, and suddenly the castle was aflame. I yelled to the servants asking where they were. If they had gotten out.” Flynn glanced down at their hands. “Someone said they hadn’t come out. So, I went in running toward mine and Lorena’s room. Iris always slept with her when I was away.” He squeezed Lucy’s hand. “I ran inside to try to get to them, but the wood beam from the second floor collapsed, trapping me on the first floor. More burning wood fell in on me. Next thing I know, I woke up lying on my stomach in one of the farmer’s homes on the land. Rufus was sitting by the bed and the look on his face… it told me everything. My wife and daughter…” Lucy clasped his hand in both of hers, unable to speak as Flynn revealed, “I later found out that Rittenhouse paid clan Shawlinger to attack and burn my home because he wanted my property.”

Her heart stopped. “This was Nicholas’s doing?”

“He _and_ Lord Benjamin Rittenhouse had both been in on it together.”

Lucy sat there filled with anger and disgust, grieved by the horribleness of her blood family. Tears began to fall as she released Flynn’s hand. “I’m so, so sorry for the horrid things my family has done to yours… and what I’ve done to you.” Flynn’s brow crinkled as she continued, “How selfish I’ve been to have pushed you into a marriage with me. It must feel like the very pit of hell. I know that there is no way I can ever make anything like this up to you.”

“Lucy you don’t—”

“I’m truly and deeply sorry.”

“Lucy—” Flynn said but she got up and moved away from him. “Wait, Lucy,” he called as she went straight to the door and left the room.

* * *

For the next couple of days, Flynn hardly saw Lucy. He noticed that she had been making herself scarce and sending others to check on him and bring him his meals. Deciding to give her time, he went on with getting back to normal. On the third day, he worked in the stable and hadn’t caught a glimpse of her, but his mind was constantly wondering how she was doing.

* * *

“But you were certainly not a party to it,” Jiya remarked, “and I’m sure Lord Flynn understands that.”

Lucy was pouring out her feelings to Jiya in her chambers. “But how can I force a man to live with one of the people closely related to the ones responsible for having his family murdered?”

Jiya peered at her friend. “Your feelings for him have grown?”

“Oh, Jiya, I don’t know what I’m feeling,” she anxiously lamented. “When I’m near him and talking to him, I feel warm and comfortable and I don’t want to leave him.”

“That sounds like you’re falling in love.”

“But he may still want me out of his home,” Lucy replied exasperated. “What good would it be for me to be falling in love with him if he is not interested.”

“There’s only one way to find out. Stop avoiding him.”

“If he truly wanted to find me, he would have,” Lucy stubbornly replied.

“Maybe he’s giving you time to sort out your feelings as he sorts his out,” Jiya reasoned.

Lucy stood and paced in front of the fireplace. “Do you think with everything that’s happened, he could possibly have feelings for me?”

“I don’t think it would be hard to come to that conclusion since he did bring you back here after you tried to leave like he wanted.”

Lucy rubbed her upper arms. “This uncertainty is awful. And I don’t want to be in love with someone who doesn’t wish to be near me.”

Jiya gave her a look. “I honestly believe he _wants_ to be near you.”

“I don’t know, Jiya,” she sadly sighed, “I just don’t know.”

Jiya rose and rested her hands upon Lucy’s weary shoulders. “My friend, Lord Flynn clearly thinks well enough of you simply because he sees something in you. And you see something in him. Allow your hearts time to work things through, alright?” Lucy sighed and gave an agreeing nod. “Rest is what you need, my lady, and I will see you in the morning.”

* * *

After a sleepless night, Lucy had gotten up at dawn, dressed, put on her cape and went outside. She walked out the back way into the south field, toward the grove.

Flynn had risen just at dawn and sat on the cushion in his chamber window, looking out over the quiet mist that covered the land. He thought about Lorena and Iris. Their smiles, their laughter… the memories made him ache. He thought about how, for the last two years, he'd tirelessly searched for ways to bring down Rittenhouse. And once he had, he had found himself married to one. It had been as foiled up as his plans could get. Lady Rittenhouse was now Lady Flynn and he had been livid. Yet there was undeniably something about her. He saw it in her eyes the moment they’d met at the tournament. She had only been in his home mere weeks before everyone loved her and spoke highly of her kindness. Even the children in Bellshire and Woodman's Village asked about her whenever they saw him. He had tried his hardest to get rid of her, and when she had finally left, even he had found himself bringing her back. And the night that she had left his room, he'd finally gotten the courage to pointedly ask himself why.

Why had he gone after Lucy Rittenhouse?

Flynn sat up straight as his attention was captured by a petite figure in a familiar brown cape walking along the side of the south field into the grove.

* * *

Lucy passed the field and descended the soft incline down through the trees. Eventually, she came to a log and sat. The birds chirped and the squirrels rustled about, but her head was in her hands as she let her tears fall freely onto her lap. Out here, no one could see or hear her angry, confused, and deeply discouraged soul. It was hard to understand that she belonged to such a horrible family, and it broke her heart to know that they had murdered Flynn’s. She figured the best thing—if not the decent thing—to do was to leave Castle Garcia, and thus leave Lord Flynn, so that he could find some peace.

After dressing quickly and throwing on his black cloak, Flynn had gone out and followed where she had gone. Once he entered the grove, he walked on for a while, and went to the spot that he thought he might find her. At the wooded incline, he saw Lucy seated on a log below between a tree and a large stone.

Cautiously, he went down and walked up behind her. Hearing someone approaching, Lucy glanced over her shoulder and saw him. He came around and took a seat on the log next to her.

They didn’t speak for a bit until she wiped her tears, sniffed a few times and quietly announced, “I’ve been thinking that maybe I could go and work at an orphanage. Not Woodman’s, but one someplace else. Somewhere where they need the help.”

Flynn rested his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands in front of him. “I thought we agreed to find a place for you together.”

“I think I’ve done enough to you and should move on.”

Flynn slightly frowned but covered it up. “Is that what you want to do?”

She pulled her cape closer around her chilled body. “I think it may be best. But I will need help getting there.”

Feeling disheartened even more, he replied, “I did promise to help you find a place to stay and I’ll keep my word. But there is no urgency.”

She softly scoffed. “How can you stand to want to be around me after all that has happened to you because of me and my family?”

“It’s not your fault for what your father and brother have done.”

“But it is my fault that we’re now married.”

“And from what I’ve heard, you had no other choice.”

“But—”

“I remembered when I saw you the first time, you had bruises around your mouth. That was Nicholas, correct?”

Lucy gazed down at the leaves on the ground by their feet. “I had confronted him about being made a prize without my knowledge for knights I had never met.”

Flynn moved closer. “Tell me, how did you come to be back at Rittenhouse Castle?”

Lucy let out a sigh. “My mother, Amy, and I nursed my stepfather when he got sick with a fever, but he never got better. Months later, my mother realized she was dying and wrote a letter to Lord Rittenhouse, asking, no, begging him to take us in because we couldn’t work the farm on our own.” Lucy frowned. “I wished that I had enough to take care of all of us, but unmarried women alone? We had no chance. So Lord Rittenhouse said yes, but we had to give him all of papa’s land. All three of us then moved into Rittenhouse Castle.” She laughed sardonically. “But he wouldn’t get a doctor for mama. So, Amy and I cared for her until she passed.”

“Oh, Lucy.”

“Lord Rittenhouse had a heart seizure a year later and Nicholas of course was the heir. While Lord Rittenhouse barely tolerated Amy and I, Nicholas, on the other hand, hated us.” Lucy choked. “Then Amy fell ill.” Flynn reached over and took her hand. “I pleaded with Nicholas to get a doctor. He wouldn’t, so I sold some of mama’s things and found a way to bring one in, but by then it was too late. The doctor left with the little bit of money I had, and Amy remained ill. I sold more things to buy medicinal herbs for her, and nursed and took care of her as best as I could. But still, she…” Lucy gasped at the sharp pain in her chest and pulled her hand out of Flynn’s. She buried her face in her palms. “I thought that since everyone was dying, that I would be next… and I wanted to.” Her sad eyes met Flynn’s and his heart broke. “I wanted to. Anything to be with them again.” She softly closed her eyes as tears silently dripped. “But for some reason I didn’t. So, I had to stay under Nicholas’s cruelty.”

“I’m sorry Lucy.”

“No,” she sniffled, wiping her cheeks. “I’m sorry for what those miserable, lowlife murderers did to your beloved wife and daughter, and my real family. I am relieved that God took one of them off this earth and put him far down in the depth of hell where even demons fear to go!” Flynn put his arm around her. This gesture made her cry more as she whispered, “You shouldn’t be wanting to console me, and you don’t have to. Not after all of this.”

He lightly moved his hand up and down her back to comfort her. “I’ve seen enough of your kindness and concern to know that you have nothing of your father or brother inside of you. You constantly think of others first before yourself because it comes naturally for you. Even after how I treated you, you still helped me greatly in my time of need. How can I possibly not see your pure, unselfish heart and strong faith in God when you’ve done all of this? Those very things reveal who you really are and what some Rittenhouses should strive to be.”

He brought her in closer and she laid her head on his shoulder. “I’ll admit that I never once thought I could meet someone from that family that I wouldn’t find disgusting.” He pulled back and looked at her wet face. “But meeting you has… shown me some things.” Lucy’s brow crinkled as he continued, “It’s shown me that I have been no better than the ones that I call my enemies. It’s shown me that I can genuinely like someone that by all rights I should despise. _And_ … it’s shown me that there is still a life to be lived.” He gently smiled. “Lady Lucy, you’ve made it impossible for me to hate you. Every time you yelled at me, everything you’ve said was true and I deserved far worse, yet you’ve forgiven me.” He gingerly brushed away some of her tears with his thumb. “I understand that you had little other choice with the marriage contract. But if it eases you, know that I have forgiven you.”

The honest sincerity of his words caressed her broken heart. “Thank you.”

“No, thank you.” And he lightly kissed her on the side of her head. Gently moving some wisps of hair back from her face, he held her gaze until his eyes moved to her lips. Her eyes met his again and both felt something liken to a spark. Swallowing, Flynn loosened his hold on her. “Why don’t we go and have some breakfast.” Lucy softly smiled and nodded. Flynn rose and helped her to her feet. Still holding her hand, he gently placed it inside the crock of his elbow.

They walked back to the castle together, hearts lighter than they’ve felt in years.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Ever since they had spoken in the grove, Lucy had gone into heavier planning for Flynn’s surprise birthday celebration. She set about sending invites, verifying the minstrel entertainment, deciding on preparation and storage of the food and lodging for the guest. With the help of Rufus, the men, and the ladies, they could all have quite a merry celebration in his honor.

Up in the sewing room, Lucy was finishing up on the new tunic she had been making for him when there was a knock at the door. Marta went to open it and Lucy smiled when she saw Flynn.

He stepped inside. “Good morning, Marta, Jiya.”

“Good morning, Lord Flynn,” both ladies replied.

He peered over at Lucy. “Good morning, Lady Lucy.”

“Good morning, Lord Flynn.”

“I’m going out beyond the south field and I wanted to see if you would like to take a walk with me.”

“She would love to,” Jiya answered for her as she got up and walked over to the door. “She’ll be ready in fifteen minutes and will meet you in the courtyard.”

* * *

Flynn was standing in the courtyard when Lucy came out of the castle. She was wearing a simple slate blue dress, and her hair was flowing but covered with a kerchief of the same color. She had her brown shawl over her shoulders and was carrying a basket.

“You look very pretty this morning,” he stated.

She blushed. “Thank you.” Flynn had on the blue tunic he had given her to wear when he came upon her at the pool. She noticed he had an oblong-shaped brown leather pack across his back. And as always, he was handsome. Even more so this morning. “And you look very well today.”

He softly smiled. “Let’s go out the back way,” he suggested as he took the basket from her and they walked in that direction.

* * *

It was a nice day with the feel of autumn in the air. They walked along green fields past a herd of sheep and eventually came to a four-foot-high stone wall. "There doesn’t appear to be an opening," Lucy observed as she viewed the wall headed east then west.

Flynn lifted the basket in his hand and set it on the wall as he remarked, "We don’t need an opening." He stepped closer and gently turned her toward him. Placing his hands firmly on her waist, he lifted her up onto the wall. She gave a small laugh at suddenly being seated on the wall as he lifted himself next to her, swung his legs around and dropped down on the other side. Turning herself toward him, he reached up, grabbed her waist again and set her down on the ground.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he responded as he picked up the basket. “We’re going just over here.” He pointed over to a wide shaded area near the brook. They walked over and he handed Lucy the basket as he took the blanket out of it and spread it under a tree. Flynn held one hand down toward the blanket and the other to her. “My lady?” Lucy took his hand and stepped over to the blanket and he helped her settle down onto it.

He then took off his packs and sat across from her as she began to take out the items that were in the basket. Lucy had wondered at the weightiness of it as she pulled out a good amount of food. “Oh my,” she grinned, “looks like Clara has supplied quite a bit of food. Are we expecting others to join us?”

Flynn grinned. “I asked her to pack a hearty meal.” She placed sliced ham and cheese between two sliced pieces of bread on a clean cloth for him and herself. He picked up the small clay jug with a cork and two small cups that were still in the basket.

Lucy glanced up from setting strawberries, raisins, and dried figs in a small bowl next to their meal. “Is that wine?”

Flynn filled a cup and gave it to her. “It is. You don’t like wine?”

“I do. It’s just that it’s normally for special occasions.”

He poured some for himself and set the mug back in the basket. “Then let’s consider this occasion… special.” He held up his cup. “Huzzah.”

Lucy lifted hers and softly clanked it against his. “Huzzah.” And they took a drink.

They picked up their meal to begin eating, but then he spoke, “Lord, we thank you for this late summer day, this noon day meal and this time of recreation and rest together. In Jesus’s name, Amen.” Lucy’s mouth opened in surprise as Flynn raised his eyebrows. “Something wrong?”

She shook her head. “That was beautiful.” They held each other’s gazes until she looked away, taking a bite of her meal. Flynn did the same.

A bit later, Lucy peered over at him as they were eating their fruit. “Are we heading back after this?”

“Not just yet,” he answered, popping in a strawberry. “We, Lady Lucy, are going to start with some swordplay.”

Surprise was on her pretty face. “We are? Is that what you have in your bags?”

“It is!” He grinned as he took one and opened it. She observed as he removed two wooden swords and then stood up, holding his free hand out to her. Setting her fruit back in the basket, she took his hand. Once he pulled her up, he handed her one of the swords and pointed across the way. “Let’s go over to that clearing.” They made their way to the opening among the trees.

Flynn set her in front of him. “First we’ll start off with some parrying, also known as—”

“Deflecting,” Lucy eagerly answered.

“Right,” he smiled.

Flynn held his sword out and downward, in front of him. “The first stance is to block an attack to your mid-section.” Lucy mimicked it. “Good,” he approved and changed positions. He brought the blade over in front of his thigh. “The second is blocking the flank.” Lucy moved her sword too. “Right.” He brought the blade up. “Third is the shoulder… fourth is chest… fifth is the head… the sixth is groin.”

Flynn went behind her and made sure that her positioning was correct and that her arms and stance were well aligned. His height, size, and nearness, coupled with his sheer manliness, had Lucy fighting to concentrate on the lesson. “Your elbow should be no higher than your shoulder,” he instructed as he placed his hand on her elbow and gently ran it up to her shoulder. “And don’t block just using your arm, but hold it steady and press forward with power from your shoulder.” He placed his hand on the back of her shoulder and gingerly pushed it forward.

“Like this?” Lucy asked as he stepped back, and she did the move a couple of times.

“Yes, good, and watch your footing.” Flynn moved back in front of her. He called out a stance as he brought his sword up and Lucy blocked it, binding and locking their swords together at the hilt. “Your back foot needs to be closer and aligned with your shoulder or,” he lightly pushed with his sword, and she stumbled, backwards catching herself before she fell over, “you’ll be off balance, opening yourself for a strike.”

“Alright.” She nodded, taking in and processing his instruction. They did the moves as Flynn called them by number in different sequences as he slowly executed the attack, allowing Lucy to parry them. He saw that she picked up the moves quite nicely.

“Now, I will attack you in different areas without calling the number and you will parry, right?”

“Right!”

He grinned at the concentration and determination on her face that was completely adorable, and he began. The times when Lucy did the wrong move, he would call out the number of that move to help her remember. They went on with their swords meeting each other with resounding woodsy clanks as they moved around each other.

“Very good, Lucy.”

She puffed out a breath. “This isn’t easy.”

“You’re doing well. Let’s switch.” He took the fourth stance. “Attack my chest.” Lucy brought her sword down and he blocked it. “Note that from this position,” he said with their swords in a bind, “I can overpower my attacker.” He deftly forced their bound swords upward and grabbed her. She squeaked and dropped her sword as he quickly brought her down to the ground. He knelt over her and proclaimed, “Then I would strike!” He grabbed her side with his hand, making her squeal with laughter and shrink away. He smiled wickedly as he dropped his sword and began to tickle her on both of her sides and informed, “I normally wouldn’t tickle my attacker, but this will have to do.”

Both laughed with delight as Lucy squirmed and pleaded, “Stop, Flynn, stop!” between fits of giggles. He finally stopped and held her waist as their laughter died down to soft breathless chuckles. Lucy peered up at him and was reminded of the first day they met. When she could only see those green, passionate eyes that made her feel like she knew everything about him. Now, they gazed at her like they were inviting her to know even more.

Thoughts raced through Flynn’s mind as his hands rested on her sides. He looked down at the beautiful, brown-eyed woman gazing up at him. The hopefulness he’d once seen there appeared to have grown into something more. Something tangible, and true. Something he could almost touch.

Inhaling and exhaling, Flynn took her hand as he stood and pulled her to her feet. “Let’s go another round.” He ran his hand through his hair as he retrieved his sword. Lucy smoothed her hands down her dress, re-secured her kerchief, and picked up her sword as well.

They went around parrying and switching off being the attacker, but it was difficult now that they were distracted by each other. Their awareness of the other was more heightened when they accidentally touched in a maneuver or if he caught her after showing her where she was off balanced. They could even feel the heat of the other when their swords were locked together along with their gazes. There came a point when Lucy executed an attack maneuver and accidentally hit him in the head.

"Ah!"

"Oh!" Lucy covered her mouth as Flynn grabbed the side of his head. She went to him, exclaiming, "Oh no! I'm sorry!" and laid her hand on his arm as he rubbed his head, squinting at her with one eye open. "Are you alright?"

"...I've had worse." He continued to rub the sting away.

"I'm truly sorry.” She dropped her sword in the grass. “Bend down so that I can have a look."

"There's no need—"

"Come on, let me see." Flynn just stared at her. "Let me have a look," she softly insisted.

Flynn reluctantly bent forward some as Lucy went up on her toes and gingerly moved his thick hair out of the way and touched the spot.

"Ow!" He stood straight, rubbing his head again.

"I’m sorry about that.” She touched his arm. “But the skin isn't broken."

"Thanks," he replied sarcastically.

"At least it's on the opposite side of your other wound. But I'm sure your head is hard enough to take it." Flynn glared at her, spotting a mischievous twinkle in her eye. “Let’s call it a day before I run you through.”

“Fine,” Flynn complied. “But I want a rematch.”

“Oh, there will be a rematch.”

Flynn bent down and picked up their swords as he asked, “Can I count on that?”

“Oh, you can, my lord. I’m counting on it too.” They grinned at each other.

Once they were packed, they began the walk back to the castle with Flynn holding his hand out to Lucy. She glanced at it, smiled and took it. They walked for a few paces and Flynn entwined their fingers.

* * *

The next day, Flynn went back to working in the village, making sure he was taking it easy as per Lucy’s orders. She had specifically told him to stop after four hours, eat a meal and rest for at least 30 minutes, and drink plenty of water. She also said that if he felt lightheaded or overtired to tell Rufus and have him bring him right back to the castle. Lucy also informed him that she had ways of finding out if he didn’t do any of those things. Surprised by his letting the little brunette order him around, Flynn found himself promising that he would do all those things and grinned, feeling warmed by her fussing over him.

As he went about the daily duties, he continually felt a surging spark whenever he thought about her. Unsure of when the feeling began to occur, he knew that it was definitely there and had grown to be more and more evident as of late. He didn’t know which made him more anxious: waiting to see her again, or having her stand in his presence, smiling at him. Flynn was finding that he loved being the recipient of her smiles.

Today, he was waiting to see Lucy as she was coming to the orphanage to tell the children stories and teach them songs. She was going to ride over with Paul and his wife Julia since they had been helping in town as well.

He was finishing up, doing his last walk around the outside of the orphanage and viewing the latest part of the exterior work being repaired, when he spotted Rufus. They walked toward each other as he called, “Everything appears well in hand! You’ve overseen this building progress remarkably!”

Rufus laughed, “It’s all for the children, and it’s important to them and you to get it done quickly.”

He glanced at his friend. “Thank you for taking over while I was ill.”

Rufus slapped his back. “Of course.”

“In fact,” he placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it, “thank you for running around with me for these past years. After saving my life, you’ve kept me sane during my worst days, my friend, and I thank you.”

Touched, Rufus replied, “You know I’m always here for you.”

“Yes, I know that very well. And I’ll begin helping you with crafting your lightweight, strong armor, like I promised.”

“Thank you.” They gave each other a brotherly hug and Rufus said as they parted, “You can go on back and I’ll finish here.”

Flynn nodded. “Right, I’ll see you back at the castle.” He headed around the building to get Dunamis and Rufus followed as Flynn added, “but I won’t be going back just yet. Paul and Julia are bringing Lady Lucy here.”

“Ah, she’s going to tell the children stories and sing fun songs with them?”

“Yes, she is.” Flynn grinned. “She’s been looking forward to it.”

Rufus viewed his happy friend curiously. “Do you realize how much you’ve been grinning lately?”

“Have I?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow, making Rufus laugh. “So,” Flynn said, reaching Dunamis, “I’m going to wait for her to arrive at the boarding house and she and I will ride back together.”

“Alright. I’ll be staying here a little later with Bam and Karl, so, you’ll probably get back to the castle before we do.”

“Right. You know I’d stay and work, too,” Flynn remarked as he took his horse’s reins, “but Lucy made me promise her that I wouldn’t overwork myself. So, I’ll be taking it easy as I listen to her stories and songs.”

Rufus eyed him. “Um hm.”

“Um hm, what?”

“Nothing.”

Flynn shook his head and pulled Dunamis away from the tree he had been tether to. “Hey,” he added, “I’ll let Maid Jiya know you’ll be back a little later.” Rufus appeared bashful as Flynn teased, “You two were drawn to each other right away, although I don’t know what she sees in you.”

Rufus smiled and agreed, “I don’t either. But she’s very special and so lovely. I’m hoping that it will grow into something more.”

“You don’t have to hope too hard, because I’ve seen how she looks at you.”

“Really?” Rufus asked, surprised.

“Indeed. She likes you.”

“She does?”

“Yes, I really think she does.”

Rufus thoughtfully nodded. “Thanks for telling me.” He added, “You should know that Lady Lucy gives you long looks when you’re not looking.”

Flynn’s eyebrows went up. “She does?”

“Undoubtedly,” Rufus answered, eyeing him. “Just like you do when she’s not looking.” Flynn was thoughtful as Rufus slapped his shoulder. “Alright, my friend. I’ll see you back at the castle.”

“Thanks, Rufus.” Flynn turned and guided his horse toward the boarding house.

* * *

Flynn had arrived at the boarding house just as Paul and Julia drove up in their cart, Lucy clearly missing. Frowning, he went directly to them. “Paul!” he called. They peered in his direction and waved.

“Lord Flynn!” Paul cheerfully waved.

“Good afternoon, Lord Flynn,” Julia greeted.

“Mrs. O’Reilly,” Flynn politely greeted with a nod as he approached but then hurriedly added, “Where’s Lady Lucy?”

“Allie told us that she wouldn’t be coming with us,” Julia replied.

Paul added, “So, we came to see the children, and Julia will visit with Rachel.”

“Did Allie say why she wasn’t coming?” Flynn asked with growing concern.

“No, my lord,” Julia answered, “we just said to tell her we’d entertain the children for her.”

“I’ll ride back to the castle,” Flynn said as he hurriedly turned, mounted Dunamis and quickly rode off with the two looking after him.

* * *

Flynn arrived back, hoping to find that Lucy was alright. Riding in through the main gate, he looked around as he reined in Dunamis. “Danny!” he called, and the boy came running out of the stable to meet him.

“Good afternoon, my lord!”

“Where’s Lady Lucy?” he inquired, quickly dismounting.

“Lady Lucy has been in her chambers this whole day, my lord,” Danny informed.

Immediately, Flynn frowned. “Why is she in her chambers? What’s wrong with her? Is she sick?”

Surprised by the sudden questions, Danny quickly answered, “I don’t know, my lord. She didn’t go to tell the wee ones a story, so I asked Allie and she said that she’d been shut in her room since this morning.”

“Take Dunamis.” Flynn abruptly handed the boy the reins and quickly went inside.

* * *

Having taken the stairs two at a time to the second floor, Flynn headed straight for Lucy’s chambers. He saw no one else in the hallway and scowled, wondering where everyone was.

Coming to a stop at her door, he pressed his ear to it. Holding his breath, he listened, but heard nothing. Raising his hand, he hesitated, then lightly knocked and waited a few moments. When he wasn’t answered, he knocked a little louder, but still received no reply. So, placing his hand on the latch, he carefully checked to see if it was locked. It wasn’t.

Gently, he opened the door and stuck his head inside. Flynn looked around her room and spotted her lying on the bed. She was curled up on her side, facing away from him, toward the fire. With worry elevating as he wondered why no one was in there caring for her, he stepped inside and gingerly closed the door.

Lucy laid on top of her bed under a light warm blanket, sleeping. Flynn moved over to her and knelt at the edge of the bed, looking over her to see if she were alright. He was going to be angry if he found that Noah wasn’t called to come care for her, and angry at himself that he hadn’t thought to bring him along. And where was Jiya?!

The warm light of the fire cast a soft glow over her face as he gazed at her hair that was partly covering it. He touched his fingers to the dark waves, carefully moving it off her forehead. He then lightly stroked her head, feeling his heart stop at the thought of her not being well. Gently smoothing her hair down, Lucy softly sighed as she sleepily opened her eyes and gasped, sitting straight up.

Flynn rolled off the questions, “Do you feel bad? What’s wrong? Are you ill?”

“Ill?” Lucy asked, a bit confused at his suddenly waking and startling her. “I’m not—”

“Has someone called for Noah? I’ll go get him and bring him here if you are not well,” he declared. “Or I’ll send one of my men for him. Just tell me and it will be done.”

Seeing his great concern, she wanted to quickly put him at ease. “No, no. Really, I’m alright.”

Even though she was fully clothed, she held the blanket up to her chin as Flynn went on. “I heard you’ve been in your chambers all day,” he intensely pressed. “What’s the matter?”

Lucy looked away from him as she pulled the blanket even closer. “I should be fine soon.”

“Lady Lucy, tell me what is wrong,” he said more sternly. “You must feel bad since you haven’t left your room and missed telling stories to the children. I know you were looking forward to that.”

Seeing that he was going to persist for an answer, Lucy searched for words to explain and hesitantly confessed, “It’s… my… ladies time.” At first, Flynn just blinked. Then realization of what she was speaking about dawned on him as she added, “Every now and then, it will be bothersome enough for me to stay and rest in my room.” She felt the heat rising to her face. “There’s no cause for alarm.”

“Oh. I didn’t… even think…” he tried to explain.

Seeing his embarrassment, Lucy moved a little closer to his kneeling form. His hand was braced on the bed and she placed hers over it. “I’m very touched by your concern and appreciate that you wanted to summon Noah to help me be better,” she reassured.

He smoothly turned his hand, taking her small one into his warm one as he reasoned, “Noah can still help you feel better with your… issue.”

She scoffed, “He’ll just tell me to take some herbs and drink hot tea, of which, I have already done.”

“Alright.” He was still a little sheepish, which Lucy found endearing on the gruff man. “I’m sorry to have entered your chamber without your acknowledgment.”

“Don’t be sorry. But, thank you for coming to see about me.”

He peered down at their hands. “You’re not mad with me for coming in uninvited?”

“No.” She shook her head. “I’m not mad.” Placing his other hand over hers, he held it between both of his for a few moments. Lucy looked at his thick dark hair and moved it off his forehead, surprising him with her gentle touch as she softly said, “Your hair needs trimming.” Lightly, she moved more of it from his brow as it stubbornly fell right back to where it had previously been. She then slightly eased her fingers into his hairline to get it to obey as Flynn’s eyes closed with the sensation of it. She did it again, softly gripping some between her fingers and extending out the length of the thick strands until he finally took her exploring hand and held both in each of his.

“Don’t worry about my hair, you just rest and feel better.” He rose to his feet. “I’ll have Allie send up something for you to eat along with some more hot tea.”

“Thank you.” She smiled.

“You’re very welcome.” He gave her hands one last squeeze and reluctantly let them go. Moving toward the door, he turned back to her. “Send someone to me if you need me, but other than that, I’ll be back later to see how you are doing. And also,” he added, putting his hand on the doorlatch, “rest assured I’ll ask for permission to enter.”

Lucy eased back onto the pillows with her blanket as she turned onto her side and looked over at him. “You have my permission.”

They held each other’s gazes for a few moments. Then Flynn cleared his throat, gave her a nod, and left the room.

Lucy laid back down to resume dozing. When she closed her eyes, she couldn’t stop the small smile that crept across her face.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

A few days later, Lucy and the ladies were all in the chapel with Anthony, Connor, Rufus, Karl, and Bam Bam.

“We’re all excited about Friday evening, my lady,” Connor said cheerfully. “So, what are the final plans?”

“Well,” Lucy turned to Rufus, “You’ll need to take Flynn away for a short daytrip on Friday so that we can bring in the food that’s being prepared in Bellshire, and for the guests and entertainment to arrive.”

Rufus looked at all of them. “I guess I can have him go with me to a dealer that has metals. That would interest him for his forging and my armor-making.”

“That’s a great idea,” Jiya replied, laying her hand on his arm.

“I can tell him we need two new flat skillets,” Allie remarked.

Karl eyed her. “You won’t hit me with them, will you?”

“Only if you’re asking for it, which is all the time,” she huffed.

“And,” Marta added, “I can always use more needles and a thimble!” Bam Bam glanced at her and grinned.

“And if you go by the cooper, I can use more round metal binds to make barrels for my fermented spirits!” Anthony exclaimed.

“That all sounds well!” Lucy remarked.

“Do you want Karl and I to go along too?” Bam Bam asked.

“Just Rufus, because I’ll need both of you here to be in charge of things as I work in the kitchen.” Lucy smiled. “So, Rufus, you’ll take him away and bring him back at two in the afternoon because he’ll need time to get ready. Danny will make sure there’s hot water in his and your chamber wash tubs by then. But, remember, this is a surprise for him, alright?”

They all agreed as Lucy continued to finalize the plans.

* * *

Later, Lucy went over the meal with Clara and Allie as she helped in the kitchen. Having run out of water, she stopped and went out to get some from the well and saw that the door to Flynn’s forge was open. Realizing the clanging that she had been hearing had to have been coming from there, she went to investigate. Walking down the lane with a full water bucket in hand, she arrived at the building under the trees. Stepping towards the door, she peeked inside.

Flynn was over by hot coals, turning iron with long thongs. He then took it out of the fire, picked up a nearby hammer, and began to beat and flatten the orange-glowing rod. Lucy noticed his black sleeveless linen shirt that was open at his chest. Over that, he wore a leather waist apron with black pants and boots. She viewed the sweat trickling down his face as he worked the heated metal, folding it and hammering it down in order to strengthen it. She also observed the amount of strength that it took for him to do it. Repeatedly, he brought the hammer down as his arm muscles shined with perspiration, as well as his chest that Lucy knew was covered with dark hair.

He suddenly looked up at her. “Hello,” he greeted.

Trying not to blush at being caught ogling him, she fully stepped inside. “Hello! I, thought I, uh, heard some clanging earlier and found that it was coming from here,” she said cheerfully, trying to conceal her embarrassment because she knew she was blushing.

He turned and placed the iron back in the coals. “Yes, I decided to make a few things,” he answered, drawing his forearm across his forehead and Lucy’s eyes went right to his muscular upper arm. Flynn noticed her looking at him as he moved toward her. “Did you bring some water for me?”

Blushing harder, she glanced down at the bucket in her hands. “Do you—do you want some?”

“I would love some. I’ve run out and haven’t stopped to get more.”

“Alright.” Lucy peered around and saw his water pale by the door, but he took the bucket from her, stepped over, and poured the water into it.

Setting it down, he commented, “You’ve come just in time.” He gave her a very handsome smile as he ladled up water with a large hollowed-out gourd and drank thirstily from it. Some water slightly spilled and dripped from his mouth and chin, down to his chest. “Umm, this is nice and cooled.” He eyed her as he dipped the gourd back in the bucket, brought it up and slowly poured some of the water over his head. Lucy stared as he ran his hand through his thick, dark and, now wet hair. He hung the gourd on the wall and then leaned his hand on the door jamb by her. “What have you been up to today?”

Lucy fought to keep her eyes on his face and not his chest that was currently eye level. “Just helping out in the kitchen.”

“I see,” he replied in a low voice as he raised his other hand and began wrapping a lock of her hair around his finger. “Have you been cooking?”

“I have.”

“Do you like cooking, Lady Lucy?”

“I do.”

He grinned as he ran the hair-wrapped finger softly down the side of her cheek and along her jawline as she gazed up at him. “I find that… very interesting, Lady Lucy.”

“You do, Lord Flynn?” she whispered.

“I do.”

“Hey Flynn!” Both looked out the door and saw Rufus waving Flynn over. “I want to talk to you about something for Friday!”

Flynn unwound his finger from her hair and straightened.

Lucy picked up the bucket. “I’ll head back to the kitchen.”

He nodded, and she walked off with her body on fire. Behind her, Flynn walked towards Rufus, and she heard him say, “Rufus, you have rotten timing, my friend!”

* * *

Early the next day, Jiya told Lucy that Rufus had set up the day trip with Flynn, and that they were going to spend today readying for the trip. Glad that her plans were working, Lucy snuck off with Jones, his boys, and Jiya to Bellshire to welcome the minstrels. They spent some time there with them going over the entertainment and songs. Afterwards, they went to the communal kitchen, where Julia and Jones’s wife, Eve were slow roasting pork and chicken for the celebration. They assured her that they would bring the food the next day after mid-morning so that they wouldn't run into Flynn and Rufus on the way out for their trip.

Lucy then hurried back to the castle where Clara and Allie were placing cauldrons filled with pottage in the cooled storage room that they had been secretly making through the night, along with bread. Danny and Jones's daughter, Tabitha, were dutifully cutting up apples and peeling potatoes together.

Jiya went back to helping Marta with the finishing touches on Lucy's dress, and Lucy went to the kitchen to make apple pastries.

At last, after the pastries were made and set in the storage room, Lucy secretly had Clara, Allie, and the rest of the kitchen help go off to Bellshire to finish cooking the rest of the food needed, leaving her alone in the kitchen.

As the evening went on, Lucy had been trying to remember how to make a dish a family friend made when she was a little girl. Flynn hadn’t seen her all day and had begun looking for her. Coming to the kitchen, he stepped in and spotted her over by the hearth, stirring something in a large pot. The sleeves of her dress were pushed up to her elbows. Her hair was in a bun at her nape, with a brown piece of cloth tied over her head to keep it out of her face, which was prettily flushed from the heat of cooking.

"What are you doing?"

Lucy looked up in surprise as he sauntered in. "Hello! I believe they call it cooking," she answered cheerfully as she set the large spoon down, wiping her hands on her apron.

Flynn gave her a half grin. "What are you cooking?"

"It’s a recipe my mother’s friend used to make for us." She regarded him. “Are you all packed for the trip tomorrow?”

Flynn walked over to the table. “Rufus and I are halfway done, but we decided to take an hour to rest.”

“Ah.” She stepped back over to the hearth. Flynn moved next to her and viewed the contents of the large pot over the flames. He was so close that Lucy felt heat coming from him. "Do you want to try some?"

He smiled warmly. "I'll have a bite."

Removing a bowl from a nearby shelf, she put a little of the food into it and handed it to him. He took it and she gave him a spoon. Sitting on the edge of the large table, he peered down into the bowl and then over at her. The stew-like contents were beige balls of lumpy dough in a thick and dark gravy. He picked up one of the doughy lumps with the spoon.

"Go on, have some," she urged. He blew on it to cool it down before he cautiously spooned a helping into his mouth and began to chew... and chew... and chew. He appeared to be concentrating on the taste. Lucy waited for some sign that he liked what he was eating but every second that went by, his face appeared more and more expressionless. Impatient to hear what he thought, she finally asked, "Well, how is it?"

He looked at her as he chewed. "This," he chewed, "tastes like," he swallowed, "a horse's arse."

“ _What?_ ” She hadn't expected to hear that. “Are you joking?”

She viewed the bowl’s contents and then glanced back at him as he stated in all seriousness, "An old, _fat_ horse's arse." Lucy tried to suppress a giggle. "Lady Lucy?” he asked as if his feelings were truly hurt, “Are you trying to poison me?" She covered her mouth with the back of her hand, turning away, still trying to hold in the giggles as Flynn quietly murmured to himself, "I'd feed this to my enemies." Her shoulders started shaking as he added, "My stomach hurts." Lucy turned back around completely red from laughing and he scowled. "I'm glad you think this is funny.” He tried to hold a straight face. Lucy snorted, making him breakout into a smile and laugh too.

"It can't be that bad," she reasoned, taking the bowl from him. He folded his arms and watched her eat a large spoonful.

She, too, began to chew on the unforgiving lump and immediately spit it back in the bowl. "Ugh! This is terrible!"

“I know!”

She sat the bowl down and wiped her mouth with her apron. "I must have missed something," she remarked, trying to think of what she could have done to make it taste that bad. Flynn held his middle, laughing at the expression on her face, making her laugh some more. "Why did you eat that?"

" _Why?_ " he asked surprised, wiping his eyes.

"You should have spit it out when you knew something was wrong!"

"Well,” he replied softly, “I suppose, I didn't want to hurt your feelings.”

She gave him a wry smile. "Very chivalrous of you. But next time, please, spit it out."

"There's going to be a next time?" he asked warily.

She laughed, as she took the bowl and dumped the contents back into the pot. "I'll give this to Fang."

"Now you're going to kill my dog?"

Lucy snickered as she acknowledged, "It is awful."

"Yes, it is." He laughed with her, thoroughly enjoying the sound of her laughter.

"Alright, the pigs then," she decided as she grabbed the thick oven cloths to pick up the large pot.

"Here, I'll do that," he volunteered, moving over next to her.

"Why, thank you," she smiled as she gave him the cloths. Their hands brushed each other’s, making her glance up at him.

"Hope my pigs won't turn on me," he uttered under his breath, smiling down at her. They both softly laughed as they gazed at each other for a few beats. He then turned and heft the pot up as she went and opened the door for him. A few minutes later he reentered and announced, "I apologized to them for you."

Lucy lightly laughed, "Thank you."

Flynn sat the pot on the hearth and perched on the table, quietly viewing her figure as she moved around the kitchen. "Where’s Clara, Allie, and the others?"

"I gave them the evening off,” she answered, hating to fib to him.

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"

"I wanted to try out some recipes."

"I think you should call them back." She gave him an unamused look, placing her hands on her hips as he added, "There's still a bad taste in my mouth."

Shaking her head, she smiled. "I have something sweet baking. Would you like some?"

"Is this a trick?"

An exasperated laugh escaped her. "It is not a trick, Lord Flynn. It should be done in just a few minutes." Holding her gaze, he rose off the table and sat, straddling the bench, making himself more comfortable.

“Come and sit,” he invited, patting the space right in front of him. She glanced at the spot and then him and he lifted his eyebrows. Wiping her hands on her apron, she went over and sat next to him.

"You have nothing else to busy yourself with?" she asked.

He folded his arms across his chest. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"...No."

He frowned a little at her delayed response. "You're certain?"

She eyed him. "Why did you come to the kitchen?" He gazed at her, letting his eyes leisurely look over her face. Lucy grew hotter at his perusal and she was sure it wasn’t the cooking fire making her so.

"I was hungry. Something smelled good and I came to see what it was, not realizing the smell and the taste wouldn't match each other."

"Enough!" she softly exclaimed.

"I just want you to know how awful it was," he replied, laying his hand over his heart, feigning honesty.

"I understand, Lord Flynn. I do.” She merrily laughed.

“I like hearing you laugh.”

She quieted down to a soft chuckle and they smiled at each other, feeling the heat rising between them. “The sweet should be done,” she announced. Lucy rose and reached for the cooking cloth. He observed her as she lifted a small cauldron from near the fire and brought it over to the table, setting it by him.

Flynn peered down at it. It was a cobbler that had sweet apple syrup bubbling around the edges and through decorative knife slices in the thick top crust. He inhaled the aroma. “This looks and smells delightful. What’s in it?”

Hearing the almost boyish glee in his voice, Lucy grinned, and went to get a spoon and bowl. “Apples, salted butter, sugar, flour, cinnamon, and a little nutmeg.”

“I have a feeling this is going to be good,” he stated, eager to begin eating it. Placing a nice helping of the hot baked crust and apples into the bowl, she set it before him, handing him the spoon. He scooped some up and thoroughly blew on it. Smiling at her, he ate it. The tart and sweet buttery cinnamon apple taste, mixed with the flaky crust, spread warmly through his mouth. Lucy watched as his green eyes grew bigger and a huge smile spread across his face as he chewed.

“Is it good?” she earnestly asked. “Do you like it?”

“It’s very good. It truly is. I have faith again that you _are_ a good cook!”

“Oh, well thank you,” she replied sarcastically, and they chuckled warmly.

He blew on some more and held it up for Lucy. Her eyebrows went up and with a smile, she opened her mouth and he fed it to her. “ _Mm_ , I am an amazing cook!” Both softly laughed again and he fed her and himself with alternate bites as they finished the bowl together.

Afterwards, Lucy put the bowl and spoon in the wash bin and placed a lid over the cauldron. She then seated herself next to him again, feeling overwhelmingly good with him near and she didn’t want this moment to end.

Smiling softly at him with her twinkling eyes, Flynn couldn’t resist touching her. He lightly ran the back of his finger down her forearm to her hand. “Thank you for sharing that delicious treat.”

His touch made the hairs on her arm stand in anticipation. “I’m very happy you enjoyed it.”

“Yes. I enjoyed it very much.” He drew little circles on the back of her hand. “And I would love to enjoy more.”

She slowly turned her hand over, opening her palm to him, and he delicately traced circles in it, too, sending chills through her as she gently clasped his finger. He looked at her lips as she replied, “I would gladly give you more.” Feeling the magnetic pull, he leaned in and softly touched his lips to hers and she gently pressed into his. Flynn slightly moved his lips, intensifying the pressure as his body awoke. He could taste sweetness on her as she received his heated kiss, slightly parting her lips to allow him to taste even more, making her body come alive as she breathed his name, “Flynn—”

“Hey Flynn! Where are you?” Rufus called from outside.

Flynn growled, rolling his eyes as Lucy moved back from him just as Rufus entered. “Here you are!” Rufus said out of breath.

“Yes, here I am,” Flynn flatly replied.

“Well, come on, let’s keep going!”

Flynn looked at Lucy’s red face as she grinned. “Your hour’s rest is apparently over.”

“It is,” Rufus insisted.

“Ever the taskmaster, Rufus,” Flynn griped as he rose, pulling Lucy up with him.

Rufus grinned at Lucy. “Someone has to keep him in line!”

Flynn raised her hand and kissed the back of it. “Off I go, Lady Lucy.”

“Alright, Lord Flynn” she said, squeezing his hand. They smiled at each other one last time and he walked out with Rufus.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

The next day, it was before dawn as Flynn and Rufus placed their last-minute things in the wagon. Lucy and Jiya met them outside to see them off. “Do you have the list?” Lucy asked.

“I do have the long list of items that everyone suddenly needs,” Flynn said, quirking an eyebrow. “But I’ll try to make the trip quick, alright?”

“There’s no rush,” Lucy replied as she eyed Rufus. “Just go carefully.”

Rufus secured Silas and Miriam’s cages in the back of the wagon and Flynn frowned as he peered at them. “We need them on this trip?”

“I want to know when you’re close by,” Lucy sweetly answered, “and I know that you’re well adept at using them.”

Flynn grinned, remembering the things he wrote as Rufus announced, “We should get going.”

Jiya kissed Rufus’s cheek, making him smile wide as he climbed up onto the wagon seat.

Flynn took both of Lucy’s hands in his. “May the Lord, be with you, Lucy, while I am away. May he watch over you and keep you safe.”

Lucy’s heart fluttered as she smiled up at him. “And may the Lord have his hand upon you, Flynn, as you travel, keeping you from danger and harm.” He softly kissed her, and they went into each other’s arms and held each other.

Pulling back, Flynn placed his hand on Lucy’s cheek. “Promise me you’ll be here when I return.”

Lucy put her hand over his. “I promise.”

He quickly kissed the inside of her palm and then climbed up next to Rufus, took the reins and snapped them. Everyone called goodbye and Godspeed as Flynn looked back at Lucy once more and she blew him a kiss and waved, feeling an ache rise as she missed him already.

Once they were down the road, Lucy ordered, “Everyone to their tasks!”

* * *

Later in the day, Huell came into the kitchen where Lucy was busy preparing with Clara and Allie. “My lady!”

Lucy glanced up from rolling dough. “Hello, Huell!”

“Miriam just flew in and she had a note for you!” He quickly approached, extending a small rolled note to her.

Lucy’s heart fluttered and she took it. “Thank you, Huell. Have some pottage!”

“You’re welcome, my lady and thank you!”

Lucy saw Flynn’s seal and his writing on the outside:

_To the lovely lady with the gold cross_

“I’ll bet it’s from Lord Flynn, my lady.” Allie grinned along with Clara who placed a bowl in front of Huell who was now seated at the table.

Lucy grinned herself and verified, “It is.” Heading for the door, she said over her shoulder, “I’ll return in a few minutes!”

Out in the garden, Lucy unrolled the note:

_We should arrive by two. You’re on my mind. I want to show you how I feel about you when I return. Will you let me?_

Butterflies fluttered deep within her. Feeling her anticipation of seeing him rise even higher, she went to tell Karl, Bam Bam, and the others that Flynn would be returning right on time.

* * *

The guest had been arriving since an hour after Flynn and Rufus had left. The men of the castle actively saw to their horses and wagons, putting them in the south field so that Flynn wouldn't see them when he came back.

The minstrels had arrived, and Lucy set them up in the room above the men’s barracks where they would sleep after the party. She met with them at length and afterwards went to the kitchen to make sure the last-minute things had been done there. Lucy finally left Clara and Allie with Julia and Eve, and her daughter, Tabitha, to set up the food. Clara reassured her that everything was in hand.

Then the one guest that they had all been anticipating arrived. His grace, Richard the Duke of Hart, came with his duchess and children. Lucy had asked Rufus if there was a certain person that they could invite that Flynn would like to see and he jokingly mentioned the Duke of Hart.

Flynn had started out as an armed guard for the duke before he went to be lead guard for the king. They had remained good friends, but hadn't seen each other since Flynn lost his family. To Rufus' surprise, Lucy had told him to please hire a runner and have him deliver an invite to the duke. Now he was here, and Lucy made sure that he and his family were made comfortable in the room she had personally set up for them.

Lucy stepped out into the hall from settling the duke and his family just as Jiya came up.

“Lucy, you must come up and get ready!” she ordered, taking her hand to lead her off, but Lucy resisted.

"Jiya, wait, there’s just one more thing that I need to make sure—"

"It's almost late afternoon!" Jiya exclaimed, going behind Lucy and gently pushing her towards the stairs. "Marta and I need to get you ready, at once!"

"But the candles need to be lit and I have to tell Adam, Amos, and Danny to light them—"

"I've already told them, now we've got to get you looking like the Lady of Castle Garcia right now or they'll think you are the milk maid!"

“Lady Lucy!” Tabitha called, running up the stairs. “Huell sent this note for you and said to tell you that Silas brought it!”

Lucy quickly took it from her. “Thank you, Tabitha!”

“You’re welcome, my lady!” And the girl raced back downstairs as Lucy recognized Flynn’s handwriting of the address:

_To the beautiful brown-eyed woman with the gold cross_

She eagerly opened it:

_We’ll arrive in under two hours. I can’t wait to see you. Do you miss me? You’ve been on my heart. Have I been on yours? I will hold my arms open to you. Will you come to me?_

Thrills shot through Lucy, making her heart soar as Jiya asked, “What did Lord Flynn say?”

“They’ll be here in under two hours.”

“Um hm,” Jiya smiled wryly, “and I’m guessing he wrote some other things, by the look on your face.”

“Oh, Jiya, he can’t wait to see me!”

“Well he can’t see you looking like this, let’s go!” Jiya took her hand and they hurried up the stairs to where Marta was waiting with a warm perfumed bath, grooming tools, and a gown fit for a Lady.

* * *

Flynn peered up ahead, frowning. "Rufus, that's the duke’s coach and colors."

Rufus had tried his best to get Flynn to come back to the castle by using the north main entrance, but Flynn had wanted to stop by his hidden cottage to check on it. This caused them to have to return by way of the woods on the west side of the castle which gave one a good view of the south field as they approached.

Flynn stopped Dunamis, viewing all the wagons and the horses grazing in the field. "There's something wrong."

"Doesn't look like anything's wrong,” Rufus replied, trying to think of how to get Flynn inside and to not ask him questions.

"One, the Duke of Hart is here at my home." Flynn gazed around. "And two, he never traveled with such a large entourage," he pointed out with a furrowed brow. "You must think that extremely odd.”

"It might not be bad, hey wait—"

Flynn dismounted and Rufus quickly followed suit, getting off his horse. Flynn hurried forward as he said over his shoulder, "He might be here because there’s danger and needs our help. I'll go and—"

"Lord Flynn!" Both turned and saw Jiya coming from the castle toward them.

Flynn strode over to her. "Has something happened? Is Lucy alright? Why is the duke here?"

Jiya smiled brightly. "No alarm, my lord, all is well, but the duke has arrived unexpectedly and Lady Lucy asked me to come out to meet you and tell you to go straight to your chambers where Danny will assist you with a bath and garments so that you can meet the duke properly."

Flynn scowled even more. "If he's here, it's important and a bath can wait—"

"Jiya said there's no alarm," Rufus interrupted, taking his arm and leading him to the castles back entrance. "You and I are very ripe with stench, so let's get out of our smelly clothes and go speak with him properly and as soon as possible."

Jiya waved them on. "Yes, you both need a good washing before you meet his grace, so hurry!" Rufus pulled Flynn as they went passed Jiya toward the castle. "The garments that my lady has picked out for you are in your chambers on the bed!" she called after them.

Rufus looked back and gave Jiya a wink.

* * *

Flynn marveled at the bath that was waiting for him. The water in the large wooden tub was hot and felt silky over his skin as he thoroughly soaked a bit in it, then bathed and washed his hair. Once he was done, Danny handed him his shaving tools and paste, and he took off the week’s worth of growth.

Back in his main chamber, Flynn picked up the garments that were lying on his bed, noticing that they were new. Liking the look of them, he put on the black pants and black shirt. On the floor, next to the chair, were new black leather boots. Sitting, he slipped them on, liking the fit and look of them. He picked up the last article of clothing: a rich, deep burgundy velvet tunic trimmed with gold stitching. It made him wonder when Lucy had given the direction to have these items made for him as he slipped into it. He fastened the front of it, which was held closed by four brass clasps that linked together. The black belt also had a brass buckle. Danny gave it to him and he strapped it around his waist.

“Did Lady Lucy want me to put on anything else?” Flynn jokingly asked Danny as he glanced around the room.

“No, my lord, that’s all. She said to go down to the hall once you were ready.”

“Alright,” Flynn replied, going to the door. “Thank you for the help, Danny.”

“You’re welcome, my lord!”

He quickly left the room.

* * *

Marta and Jiya had managed to get Lucy’s hair dried enough by the fire. She had bathed in a wooden tub with lightly scented oils, and now Marta groomed her hair as Jiya groomed her nails. Once they were done, they helped her into her garments and slippers, then smiled at her.

“You look lovely, Lucy,” Jiya remarked, teary-eyed. “I haven’t seen you dressed this well in a long while and now, thanks to Marta’s amazing talent, you look like a dream.”

“Yes, Lady Lucy,” Marta exclaimed, “You look breathtakingly lovely! And it’s you that makes this gown look good!”

Lucy beamed. “Thank you both for your kind words, and your help with this dress and Lord Flynn’s garments.”

“Speaking of Lord Flynn,” Jiya commented, “I’m sure you will be a vision of beauty in his eyes when he sees you.”

“My lady,” Marta glanced down, “Your hands are shaking.”

“I suppose I’m a little nervous,” Lucy replied with an uneasy smile. “What if he doesn’t like the party and everyone being here?”

Jiya reassuringly laid her hand on her shoulder. “I have a feeling he’ll love it, especially when you appear before him. Speaking of—you must do so now! Are you ready? We must be on our way!”

Lucy thought about what Flynn would think of her in the gown and was apprehensive, then she firmly nodded and declared, “I’m ready.”

* * *

Flynn went downstairs and met a smiling Rufus who was waiting for him at the bottom. “You’re looking smart, my friend!”

Flynn held his arms out, showing his attire. “Apparently, Lady Lucy had some new garments made, and boots.”

Rufus nodded with a grin. “Well, what else would be more fitting for such a celebration?”

“Celebration?” Flynn glanced at Rufus who led the way over to the great hall. “What do you mean?” Flynn pressed.

Stopping in front of the double doors, Rufus turned and answered, “Well, I mean the celebration that’s about to begin,” he then knocked loudly on the door and yelled, “NOW!”

The doors quickly opened wide and everyone yelled, “GOOD EVENING, LORD FLYNN!” Cheers, laughter and applause lit up the great hall as Flynn stood there with his mouth slightly open.

“What is going on?” Flynn asked in shock as he gazed at all the people. Karl and Bam Bam were clapping and laughing as Rufus ushered him in. Flynn peered over and saw the duke who was standing by the head table with his family.

The duke cheered and quickly went over to Flynn, throwing his arms around him in a bear hug. “My good friend, it does me well to see you!” He laughed loudly, releasing Flynn.

Astonished, Flynn replied, “It’s good to see you, your grace, but what is all this?”

The duke heartily gripped and shook his shoulder good naturedly, “It’s the celebration of the date of your birth!”

Flynn looked at Rufus and his men. “How did this all come about?”

“I received an invite from the Lady of this castle,” the duke explained, “and I couldn’t wait to come and see you and meet her. I hadn’t known that you’ve found such an elegant woman!”

Flynn blinked. “Lucy did this… for me?”

Rufus nodded, “Yes, and,” he stepped back from Flynn, holding his arm out, “I do believe the Lady of the castle has arrived.”

Flynn turned around and there, in front of the entrance to the hall stood Lady Lucy.

His heart stilled as his eyes went over her hair that was parted in the middle with her dark gentle waves flowing freely as it shined silkily in the warm candlelit room. She was dressed in a gold damask gown, with an outer dress that was the same color and material as the rich burgundy he, too, wore. It was held closed by burgundy crisscross strings and had flared split sleeves that revealed her soft pale forearms. The edge of her outer dress had the same gold stitch pattern as his tunic, and she wore her gold cross with the red ruby. Flynn’s gaze went quickly back to her face and he held his breath as she approached him. Lucy was elegantly stunning, and it struck him all at once: he was deeply in love with her.

Everyone was quiet as she came to a stop in front of him.

When she’d first came in, Lucy saw that he was freshly shaven with slightly damp hair. Her heart pounded as she thought how tall, broad shouldered and breathtakingly handsome he was. His green eyes caught the glow of the light from the candlelight and magnified the intensity she was seeing in them.

“Lucy, you’re beautiful.”

She softly smiled and blushed, taking his heart. “Thank you. And you are very handsome, my lord.”

He stepped closer. “You did all of this for me?”

Her hesitant nodded response was almost imperceptible. “Do you like it?”

A smile spread across his face. “I do.”

Lucy let out the breath she was holding as Flynn held his hand out to her. With an equally large smile, she placed hers in his and the room cheered and began to clap as they moved over to the head table.

But at the men’s urging, Flynn went to stand on the platform and—to Lucy’s surprise—he pulled her up there with him. “I am honored and humbled that you all have come here for a celebration!” All shouted and whooped in response as Flynn continued, “Thank you very much for joining me,” he put his arm around Lucy, “and Lady Lucy on this eve! Everyone, eat, drink, and be entertained! Let’s all enjoy ourselves!”

Everyone cheered and clapped as Flynn helped Lucy down from the platform and the minstrels stepped up with their instruments and began to play merry music.

“Lord Flynn!”

Flynn and Lucy turned to see that Lord Wyatt and Lady Jessica had arrived, and headed over to them. The men shook hands as Lucy and Jessica hugged. “I was happy to hear that you have been well here at Castle Garcia.” Jessica beamed.

“Thank you, it has been quite good,” Lucy replied, grinning at Flynn.

“How’s the shoulder there, _Sir Asher?_ ” Wyatt asked, slapping him on it.

“I was just going to ask you the same, Lord Logan!” They both laughed and Flynn added, “Thank you both for coming. Please, sit at our table!” They sat with them, along with Connor and Anthony, the duke and the duchess, Rufus and Jiya, Karl, and Bam Bam.

The festivities were soon underway, and the meal was served. There was roasted beef, chicken, pork, and fish, along with chicken and fish pottage. There were potatoes, root vegetables, leeks, cabbage, spinach, smashed peas, berries, honey baked figs, honey and raisin bread, apple flat cakes, apple cobbler, fruit pastries, ale, and wine.

Flynn and Lucy shared a plate. They ate and drank, talked, and laughed with everyone as the music played. Throughout the meal, as they merrily spoke with those at their table and the table next to them or across the way, they would look at each other and smile.

After the meal, the sweets and pastries were served. Lucy picked up a honey-baked fig and fed it to him. He took a big bite, making her laugh as she ate the rest and stuck her thumb in her mouth to remove the honey, making Flynn grin. He glanced at the apple cobbler and wagged his eyebrows at her. Lucy picked up a large spoon and promptly fed him a hefty amount, making them both laugh at the fullness of the food in his mouth. Gingerly, she wiped some pastry crust from his bottom lip and he playfully ate it off her thumb, making her giggle. They then drunk deeply from their wine goblets.

Later, after everyone was full of food, ale, and wine, they all quieted as the minstrels started entertaining with storytelling. Flynn entwined his fingers with Lucy’s as one of the male minstrels told a dark tale of a good man trying to overcome evil and get back to the one he loved. Everyone clapped and cheered at the suspenseful and intriguing story.

Another older male minstrel recited a sad poem of a man who lost his ship and crew due to a deal he made with the devil. Afterwards, two of the other minstrels—a man and woman—began to tell a funny story about a man who was dead, and could only come back to life with a kiss from a fair maiden. But the only “fair maiden” nearby was the snippy, mean woman from his village. Added to that, the man had to complete some tasks before he could get to her, then even more tasks to get a kiss from her. The three other minstrels played various villagers in the comedy. It ended very sweetly with both the dead man—who came back to life—and the fair maiden having fallen in love. The hall filled with hearty clapping and cheers as everyone stood to applaud the minstrels.

After the stories, everyone rose, and the men helped push all the tables and benches back against the walls as the minstrels began playing and singing lively music. People energetically danced together as they went around the room, switching from arm to arm with different partners.

Flynn and Lucy moved around to the fast-moving beat, thoroughly enjoying the dance and each other. They happily ducked under the raised hands of the duke and his duchess, Rufus and Jiya, Tabitha and Danny, Karl and Allie, and Wyatt and Jessica. They pranced around and made an arch with their arms as Jones and Eve, Paul and Julia, Noah and Rachel, and Bam Bam and Marta briskly danced by as they went down the floor together and split apart, changing partners. Lucy was with Karl, and Flynn was with Jiya, and everyone laughed and had a grand time.

After that song, a slower, melodious, and romantic tune began to play. Flynn looked over and saw Lucy had ended up across the room from him. They moved toward each other as Flynn held up his right hand. Meeting his gaze, she held her right hand up too, and gently placed it against his. Slowly, they rotate to the music while their palms stayed intimately joined together between them. After eight beats, they both smoothly switched to their left hands, holding them up and placing the flat of their palms together and rotating in the opposite direction, all the while holding each other’s gazes.

“I’m glad you made it safely back from your trip,” Lucy said, just soft enough for Flynn to hear.

“So am I.” They switched directions. “I’m also glad you were still here in my mother’s home.”

“I’m very grateful to you for letting me stay.”

They changed directions and Flynn cleared his throat. “I’ve been thinking for some time and I believe I’ve found a place for you to go.”

Lucy greatly faltered at his unexpected words and stopped. “You have?”

“It’s more like a place where you can… stay.” Her brow furrowed and he continued, “I know I wasn’t welcoming and was… mean to you. And I’m so sorry.” Her beautiful upturned face made his heart beat faster and swell. “Lucy… I want to offer you my home.”

Her heart leapt but she hesitantly asked, “You want me to stay?”

Flynn took both of her hands in his. “Lucy Rittenhouse… you’re my wife… and I want you to stay here with me… because I love you.”

Lucy’s heart stopped. She never thought of what he could say to her that would verify what he felt about her, but this touched her sad, lonely heart in such a way that she was eager to give him his present now. Gently, she tugged both of his hands and guided him over to a stool by the platform and sat him down.

Unsure and a bit confused of what she was doing, Flynn curiously watched her as she got up on the platform. The minstrels finished the romantic song and then only the lute began to play a soft tune. Then Flynn was once again surprised by the woman that was his wife. She began to sing with the instrument, and Flynn was deeply moved in the heart over the tune.

It was a song he hadn’t heard since he was a little boy. It was the very same song his mother used to sing to him that calmed him into a nap. Now here Lucy stood, beautifully singing the sweet lyrics of _Sleep My Love, All Will Be Well_ to him in celebration of the day he was born, and reminding him of his dear beloved mother. Lucy gazed at Flynn as she sang the next sweet verse of watching over him as he dreamed and flowers that they’ll glean. The other lady singer backed her, making the song very rich and lovely as it wrapped around Flynn’s heart, completely breaking open the case of darkness that it had been living in for such a long time.

Lucy saw the look on his face as she sang him the lullaby, hoping that he liked it. The song came to an end and everyone clapped, whistled, and cheered loudly at the beautiful tune as they wiped their eyes. But Lucy only had eyes for Flynn, who remained silent and seated. She began to wonder if she’d made the wrong choice, but then he rose.

He stepped over to the platform, firmly took her by the hand and led her down the automatically parting row of people, right through the great hall’s double doors, away from the party. Straight to the castle stairs he went and began to climb them. Lucy had to almost run to keep up with his determined stride. They climbed to the next floor, went down the hallway, and Flynn flung open the door to his chamber. He turned, embraced his arms around Lucy and hugged her to him, lifting her off the floor, leaving her feet dangling as he walked inside and shut the door with a backward push from his foot.

Lucy held her arms around his neck as he stood there, unmoving, with his face buried deep in her neck. She felt his arms tighten even more as he sniffed, and that’s when she realized he was crying. So she simply just held him. After some time, he gently let her down and rested his forehead against hers.

“Are you sure?” he softly asked.

Lucy pulled her head back and raised her hands to his face. Swiping his tears with her thumbs, she whispered, “I was going to ask _you_ that.”

She rose on her toes and pressed her lips to his warm ones, tasting the salt of his tears. Flynn eagerly deepened their kiss as he picked her up again and took her over to the bed.

Setting her down, he released her. Lucy peered up at him as he gently took her gold cross in his hand. She swept up her hair and raised the chain over her head, and he took it and laid it on the little table next to the bed. She stepped out of her slippers as Flynn sat on the bed and began to undo the straps of his boots and removed them. Lucy unlaced the strings on the bodice of her burgundy outer garment. He stood and took off his belt, then took his outer burgundy tunic off. She removed her outer garment as well and both let them fall to the floor.

Lucy untied the collar drawstring of her gold damask gown, pulled the collar open, then pushed the material down, passed her shoulders, into a pool at her feet. Stepping out of the piled garment, she stood there in her thin chemise as he pulled his black shirt over his head and let it fall to the floor. The fire light glowed warmly over Flynn as she took in his broad, muscular, hair-covered chest, stomach, and arms. He caught her eye as he undid his pants and let them—along with his braies—fall among the rest of the clothing.

He sat back down on the bed, reached out, and took Lucy’s hand, gently bringing her to him. He peered up at her, brushing his warm hands up and over her outer thighs as he lifted her innermost garment. Lucy took the chemise off the rest of the way, with Flynn watching her hair fall freely out of its confines as the last garment was dropped to the floor.

Lucy stood before him as he gazed at her beautiful form, awed by how the glow of the fire lit her face. Flynn enfolded her soft, warm body in his strong arms, inhaling her scent until it filled him. He brought her onto the bed with him and gently laid her down. Hovering over her, she looked up at him and whispered, “I love you, Garcia.”

At the sound of her declaration and his name on her lips, he breathlessly uttered, “Oh, Lucy,” as she pressed her body into his. They kissed deeply, and felt the tension between them release into something even more intense as they thoroughly made love.

That night, they properly became husband and wife.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Flynn’s arms were around Lucy, cuddling her as they laid in bed.

Lucy thought about how she had been living on the edge of uncertainty and fear at Rittenhouse Castle for what seemed like a lifetime. Now, lying beside Flynn, feeling the warmth of his arms around her and his body ensconcing hers, she felt that she could finally lie down and breathe.

It felt wonderful.

Flynn heard her sniffling and sleepily tightened his arms around her. "Lucy?" She turned a bit to him, and he saw tears in her eyes. "Hey," he warmly whispered as he rose on his elbow, filled with concern, "Did I—are you hurt?"

"No,” she softly smiled, “I’m alright—"

"What's wrong?” He ran the back of his finger over her wet cheek. “You can tell me.”

“I was just thinking about being here, right now, with you.”

“And it made you cry?” Flynn asked worriedly.

Rolling over toward him, Lucy sniffed again. His heart clenched when more tears spilled from her as he wiped them away and she explained, “When Papa was dying, he told me to look after mama and Amy. He said I was strong and that I would be alright, and that he was placing us in God’s hands.” Flynn lightly moved the hair from her forehead. “He then prayed for me to marry a man who feared the Lord and wasn’t lazy, but kind and gentle. He asked that he’d be a man who could equal me in passion and fierceness. All of that… it’s you.” They lightly laughed as he gently glided his hand from her shoulder down her arm and back, listening intently as Lucy sobered. “Then mama died. Then Amy, less than a year later. Since then, anxiety and dread and sadness were my fellow companions, and I cried constantly. Now,” she touched the side of his face, “here I lie, miraculously with you. _This_ makes me cry because somehow, after all the loss, I’m feeling happiness again… And it scares me.” Her shoulder lightly shrugged under Flynn’s warm hand. “I’m not used to it.”

Flynn’s heart filled even more for her as he brought her closer into his warm arms and she laid her head on his chest, exhaling into the protecting warmth and comfort as he spoke softly to her. “After Lorena and Iris, I never once considered having another wife or daughter. The driving thought of revenge moved me forward from their graves, but there was always the pain and sadness… and guilt.” Lucy raised her head and looked at him. “I was supposed to protect them.”

“Oh, Flynn.” She kissed his chest.

“When I realized I was falling for you, I repeatedly reminded myself that at the end of the day, you were Rittenhouse. But I kept finding out things about you. Within a matter of days, you handled feuding tenants, helped Clara make fish pottage, and helped cure Danny’s flaky scalp problem, which was wonderful, because it was _awfully bad._ ” Both laughed tenderly, and he went on, “I found that you had a big, pure heart for the children. The fact that you gave up your pendant—which I knew held a deep meaning for you—was such an act of unselfishness. And then you helped me in two major ways.” Lucy’s brow furrowed. “You tirelessly nursed me back to health,” Flynn slowly slipped his hands into her silky hair, “and after how I treated you, you said I was a good man. When you hugged me, I didn’t want to let you go. When you kissed me, I didn’t want you to stop. Looking at you there in the field, divinely beautiful, like a warm, endearing, _surprising_ gift from heaven, I realized that I had fallen for you.”

Lucy teared up as he intimately recalled, “While we made love and you kissed me and called my name, I, too, felt happiness again. I’m feeling it now. It’s something that I never considered would come back into my life… until you. I love you.” Her heart froze, and then began beating more rapidly as Flynn declared, “I want you to get used to happiness and joy again and I want to get used to it together, with you.” With his hands still in her hair, he brought her lips to his and they kissed as he encircled her in his arms and slowly rolled them over, laying her down. “While we make love again,” he whispered low as he kissed her under her ear, “I’ll kiss you,” he trailed one down the side of her neck, “and call your name… _Lucy._ ”

Her hands buried themselves into his thick hair as he placed a lingering kiss on her throat, making her moan softly, “ _Flynn._ ”

He moved back to kiss her lips and gently caressed the tip of his tongue against hers. The action made them both groan deeply. “Lucy,” Flynn was breathless, “I will do my best to ensure you never lose this happiness again.”

* * *

Flynn and Lucy reluctantly rose so that they could see their guests off, and to eat. He held her hand as he guided her downstairs and into the great hall. Lucy blushed when some of the men and women eating breakfast in the great hall gave them knowing looks and grins. Flynn grinned and winked at her and her blush deepened.

“Good morning you two!” Connor called, waving them over to the table where he and Anthony were sitting.

“Good morning, Connor, Anthony.” Flynn nodded and took a seat next to Lucy after she settled on the bench first.

Lucy warmly smiled. “Good morning to you both.”

Connor leaned in. “I wanted to speak to you, Lady Lucy, Lord Flynn.”

“Oh?” Flynn’s eyebrows rose as he ladled some pottage in a bowl and set it in front of Lucy.

She gave Connor’s hand a squeeze. “Is something wrong?”

“No, no, but it was brought to my attention last night that Lord and Lady Logan are in need of a clergyman. And,” he fondly eyed them both, “since I see a beautiful blushing bride with her constantly grinning groom before me,” the couple chuckled bashfully, “I believe my work here is done. I would like to take that position at Logan Castle.”

Lucy’s shoulders sagged. “Oh, Brother Connor.”

“That is,” Anthony eyed Flynn, “if you still wish me to be your clergyman.”

Flynn set his spoon down, looking across the table at him. “I never apologized for how I acted toward you when Lady Lucy arrived.”

He waved him off. “My Lord, it was completely understandable—”

“But wrong,” Flynn finished. “Brother Anthony, forgive me for treating you roughly.” He held out his hand.

Anthony took it without hesitation and shook it. “Of course, I forgive you, Lord Flynn.”

He extended his hand to Connor. “Please forgive me, Brother Connor.”

“Certainly, my lord, I forgive you.” They firmly shook hands, warming Lucy’s heart.

“I thank you.” Flynn nodded. “As it turned out,” he moved his hand back to Lucy’s, “You both took a great risk and it turned out, utterly wonderful.” He gazed at her, making Lucy have butterflies, “And we thank you for marrying us.” Sweetly, she kissed his cheek, making his smile bigger.

“Thank _God_ for that one,” Connor replied. “Brother Anthony and I were just the messengers and delivery men.” They all softly laughed.

Lucy touched Connor’s hand. “I would be greatly sorry to see you go, but the Logan’s are wonderful, and I know you will be happy.”

“My dear,” he placed his hand over hers, “it does me well to see you glowing. We will still be able to see one another periodically.”

“Yes,” Lucy smiled, “That will be good. And I thank you for risking all to bring me here.”

“I was convinced that he would fall in love with you, my dear.” He peered at Flynn. “And you, being a very wise man, realized the good woman that had been set before you.”

“Thank you, Brother Connor for bringing my wife… My lovely Lady Lucy Flynn.” Lucy was teary-eyed as Flynn kissed the side of her head, feeling his heart fill with more love.

“Of course, Lord Flynn. And thank you for allowing me to stay on here, I do appreciate it. I also am deeply happy that you and Lady Lucy have fallen in love. All our prayers were answered.”

Lucy gazed at Flynn and he whispered, “I love you,” and held a kiss to her lips.

* * *

Later that day, Connor departed with the Logans, soon followed by the rest of the guests, including the duke. Flynn had only separated from Lucy to help Rufus and the men clean up. He and the men finished quickly and returned to the hall where they all—including Lucy, Jiya, Allie, Marta, and Anthony—ate supper together. Flynn then bid them good evening, and promptly led Lucy back to their chambers, where they stayed the rest of the night until dawn.

* * *

It was the next morning and Flynn had awoken Lucy with kisses, telling her that he wanted to take her away to a secret place for a few days. Curiosity piqued, she kissed him and went to get out of bed, but Flynn grabbed her hand, pulled her back in, and they stayed there a little bit longer.

Later, they were riding Dunamis, with Lucy snuggled in Flynn's arms. He kissed the side of her head as she asked, "So, where are you taking me, my lord?"

“It’s a secret.”

She squeezed his arm around her middle. “I’m quite intrigued.”

“Good.” He eagerly kissed her neck and sucked it a bit, making her deeply laugh as they rode along the almost hidden trail that went through the thickly forested hills. A little later, Flynn brought Dunamis to what appeared to be a blocked path and dismounted.

Lucy looked around and only saw dense trees that sloped downward. “Are we here?”

“Almost,” he answered as he held his hands up to her. Lucy reached for him and he lifted her down. Taking his horse’s reins and her hand, he strode forward. “Follow me,” he said dramatically and Lucy giggled as her curiosity grew.

Gazing around, Lucy wondered what could possibly be in this area worth seeing. He led her down through the trees, which blocked out most of the sunlight, making it appear as if it were dusk. Viewing the trees and brush, she understood the reason why they had to walk instead of ride Dunamis. The branches were particularly low and seemed to close in on them, yet they allowed just enough room for a horse to pass through without a rider. As they went on, they approached a large boulder and she squeezed his hand. “It looks like it’s blocked.” Flynn lightly laughed and proceeded to lead her around the big rock, where some steps came into view. “Oh!” Lucy softly exclaimed. The steps had been carved into part of the large stone and descended around it.

“Careful,” he cautioned, holding her hand firmly in his as they walked down with Dunamis through the tunnel of foliage. There was some sunlight up ahead, and as they approached, Lucy gasped. Before her was a small clearing with lush green grass and flowers. There was a stream with a waterfall that fed into a pool of water. From there, it flowed into another stream on the other end of the pool, and continued down the hill through the forest. The sun’s rays shined brightly over the grass. It seemed like a small piece of heaven.

“Flynn,” she squeezed his arm, viewing the hidden place, “it’s lovely here.”

“Alright, close your eyes.”

She peered up at him. “There’s something else?”

He softly laughed again, gazing at her lovely face. “Close your eyes.” She closed them and he kissed her on the nose. She giggled and then he slowly turned her around. “Keep them closed.”

The anticipation was almost unbearable. “Flynn, _what is it? What do you want to show me?_ ”

“I want to show you… this. Open your eyes.”

Lucy did and sharply inhaled. “Oh, my goodness!” Before them was a charming, cozy stone cottage that was built into the side of a huge tree and the large boulder that they had just walked around.

Flynn smiled at the expression on her face. “Come inside.” He dropped Dunamis’ reins and gently tugged her to the small stone steps that lead up to the quaint front door. Taking out a skeleton key, he unlocked it and gazed at her. “Welcome to Hidden Hearth.” Flynn opened the door and Lucy stepped inside, peering around in astonishment. Flynn ducked his head and stepped in behind her.

The room had low wood beams that were just a foot above Flynn’s head. Lucy’s eyes went to the hearth. It was beautifully made of round smooth stones, with a thick wooden mantle. She looked back at him. “Did you build this?”

“I wish I could say I did, but this was a woodcutters cottage built over a hundred years ago.”

Lucy walked over to the hearth, touching her hand to the mantle. “The history of this must be wonderful.” Inside the hearth were a few iron hooks for cooking, with a fur rug spread out in front of it. A comfy lounge was on the right side of the fireplace, and behind the lounge were two chairs and a table in the kitchen area, which was next to the part of the cottage that was joined to the large tree. A higher and longer wooden table was set under the window on that wall, meant for preparing food. Built-in stone shelves were around the window and had various kitchen items placed on them. She turned and viewed the other side of the room and saw stone steps that rose up to a door. She turned back to Flynn. “May I?”

He grinned at her. “Of course.” Returning his grin, she gathered the folds of her dress and climbed the steps. She released the door latch and pushed it opened. It was a cozy room that had a brown rug, one chair, and a deep blue curtain about a third of the way into the small room that hung from the ceiling, barely touching the floor. Flynn came up behind her as she moved inside and drew back the curtain. Behind it was a bed, the size of which took up the rest of the room. The covering on it was blue with a simple stitched gold square pattern. Beyond the bed on the opposite wall from them was a large window, also with blue curtains. Lucy was just able to get around the bed without having to turn sideways and peer out of it. The view was of the pleasant sunny clearing, trees, and pool. The whole place was something she would have dreamt of living in as a girl. She was sure Amy would have loved it too.

“My, uh, mother used to stay here when she wanted to be alone.”

Lucy turned to him. “Is this where you went when you discovered that I had arrived at Castle Garcia?”

“It is.”

“Do you often come here to be alone too, like your mother did?” He nodded his response and she moved back around the bed over to him. “I see why she came here… and you as well.” She slipped her arms around him. “But you don’t have to be alone anymore.”

His big hands rubbed her back as he gazed down at her. “Do you like it?”

She rose on her toes and kissed him. “I do, I love it.” She kissed him again and he pressed her close as they both entwined.

Wanting to go further, Flynn halted. “Let me water and feed Dunamis—” Lucy kissed his cheek, “and place him in the small stable—” She eagerly kissed his lips and Flynn was obliged to deepen their kiss until they were both breathing heavily. He pulled back. “Let me put him away—” she kissed him soundly again and he softly moaned. “It’ll be fast.”

She leaned back, smiling. “It better be,” she teased.

He pecked her lips three times, making her laugh softly, then turned and hurried down the steps.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

The next day started bright and sunny. Hand in hand, they walked barefoot down to the pool. Flynn spread a blanket at the water’s grassy edge, took Lucy’s hands, and helped her down to the blanket before sitting himself next to her. He fished while they leisurely soaked their feet in the clear, refreshing water.

“Oh, look over there!”

Flynn peered over to where Lucy was pointing and smiled. A duck with her ducklings were paddling around across from them. “Local tenants.”

She grinned. “They’re adorable.”

Feeling her head lean against his shoulder, he asked, “What did you fill your days with while you were at Rittenhouse Castle?”

Lucy looked on, thinking of her time at the cold, lonely castle as he moved the fishing line around a bit. “I would spend them in the three places that neither Lord Rittenhouse nor Nicholas ever stepped foot—my chambers, the chapel, the kitchen.”

“I’ve tasted the results of your time in the kitchen and _mostly_ ,” he nudged her, and she laughed, “all of it has been very delicious.”

“Some of that is because the cook, William, let me know some of his recipe’s secrets. He’d order all the fancy spices and show me where, when, and how to use them properly.”

“I’m glad you had some others who were good to you.” He moved the line back the other way. “I assume that you said plenty of prayers and read the scriptures in the chapel.”

“I did.” She swirled her feet around, bumping Flynn’s calf. “I even memorized some books.”

“You have? Which ones?”

She raised her head from his shoulder. “Esther, Ruth, and a number of Psalms and Proverbs, and a good portion of John.”

Flynn nodded. “You’re very studious. When I was studying to become a knight, we learned the scriptures too, as you know. So, I’ve also memorized quite a bit.”

“And what are your favorites?”

“I like reading about all the kings and battles. But one book I like,” he glanced at her, “is Song of Solomon.”

Lucy’s face reddened a little. “Me too.”

Flynn grinned. “It’s a beautiful love story, isn’t it?”

“The whole of scriptures is a beautiful love story.” She rubbed his arm. “And ours is one, too.” They smiled at each other. Then Flynn got a firm pull on his line. “Oh, you’ve got another one!” Lucy laughed.

He grabbed the stick with both hands and stood in the water as the fish splashed about just under the surface. “Ah, he’s lively!”

“Sir Fish doesn’t want to be our supper!” Lucy giggled, watching the tug of war.

“Well he’ll be happy to know,” Flynn firmly pulled on the line, “that we will fully enjoy him once he’s roasted!” With a determined grunt, he pulled the large flopping fish out of the pool and some of the water from the creature splashed onto them. Lucy let out a squeal as they both ducked and laughed as Flynn stepped back onto the bank.

She glanced up at him. “You’re very good at this, my lord!” She cheered and clapped, making him feel special. “This reminds me of when I was watching you in the tournament.”

“Oh?” He stepped over to a bucket on the side in the water. “What part?”

“All of it.”

Flynn gave her a questioning look as he placed the fish with his other catch in the pail. “I don’t remember a fishing competition.”

She chuckled, “You’re reminding me of your prowess, and strength. You were very adept in each event and, my goodness, Sir Ramone the Large!”

Flynn snorted, shaking his head. “He was something! You came very close to becoming Lady Lucy the Large!”

They laughed as Lucy placed her palms together. “And I thank God you outsmarted him! You had to use your wits because brawn alone wasn’t going to win you that match!”

“I was half out of my wits fighting him. He was massive!” He knelt and washed his hands.

“But the half you had and used,” she beamed at him, “was _quite_ remarkable.”

Flynn looked over his shoulder at her grinning. “Do you mean the beautiful, fair Lady Lucy was taken by the strong, virile, masculine, and resourceful Black Knight?” Lucy playfully splashed him. Surprised, he turned and playfully frowned at her as he swooped down, catching her in his arms.

Lucy let out a thrilled squeak of laughter as her arms went around him. He laid her down, growled into her neck and hungrily caught her mouth with his. Raising her hand to his cheek, he lifted his head, gazing intensely at her and she huskily confessed, “I was truly taken by you.”

“The ardent,” he kissed her collarbone, “desirous,” she giggled as he kissed her neck, lingering on its softness and scent as he whispered, “sensual, and beautiful Lady Flynn,” she gasped, closing her eyes as his warm lips glided up catching her earlobe, “was taken by the Black Knight.” He moved back to her mouth. And they heatedly kissed one another as he began moving her clothes up and out of the way.

She pulled back. “Wait! _Outside?_ ”

He answered her with another passionate kiss and lovingly teased her warm tongue as she sunk her fingers into his hair. His hand raised her dress… and her chemise.

“Lucy.”

She kissed the side of his face and softly quoted Song of Solomon in his ear, “Wake up, north wind, come south wind. Blow on my garden. Spread its sweet smell. Let my lover enter his garden and eat its pleasant fruit.”

“My darling my bride,” he huskily quoted back in her ear, “I have entered my garden.”

* * *

Sometime afterwards, Lucy sat on the blanket, looking out over the gentle flowing waters and the charming secluded glen. Flynn napped with his head nestled in her lap, and she gazed down at his pleasant face, smoothing his hair back from his brow. He had fallen into a peaceful sleep as she hummed and caressed her fingers through his hair. Lucy loved the exquisite satiny feel of it. Leaning in, she kissed his brow, taking in his warm, pleasant scent. Her finger traced his ear and jaw as she marveled over how truly handsome her husband was.

Husband. Through all the scary, dark, and lonely trials, she had come out on the other side with a loving man that wanted to be with her and call her his own. Her breath caught at the feel of the growing love for him in her heart as he inhaled deeply, moving his head deeper into the warmth of her lap.

Her finger continued to explore around his eyebrows, down his cheek… his mouth… his lips. Inhaling again, he felt Lucy’s hand in his hair and her finger touching his lips. With his eyes still closed, he opened his mouth a little. Lucy slipped her finger in, and he playfully bit it. Chuckling warmly, she cradled his head.

“I was just thinking about how charming and enticing my husband is.” She touched her mouth to his chin, kissing it. Flynn relished the feel of her supple lips, and the sensation of her hair brushing his face.

He moved his head to meet her lips and passionately kissed her, raising his hand to her cheek, and grinned. “From the first moment we met, you struck me.” His finger lightly hooked her hair behind her ear. “I saw this attractive, captivating, and beautiful woman whom I had guessed possessed dark brown hair under her head covering.” Lucy softly smiled and he dramatically gasped, placing his hand over his heart, “You smiled at me, just like you’re doing now.” She giggled, and he caressed her cheek. “I didn’t know it then, but you had already begun to take hold of me.”

“My strong, handsome husband,” she touched her nose to his, lightly moving it back and forth, “my Garcia. I love you.” She sweetly kissed him, sending his heart skyward as she continually captivated him.

“I’m so glad that you’re here with me now, my beautiful wife.” He reverently clasped her hand to his heart. “Lady Lucy, will you take this humbled man, Garcia Flynn, for your knight in shining armor and husband?”

She grinned. “I’ll have to think about it.”

Suddenly his face fell into sadness. “I won't be able to wait too long because I don’t have a heart.”

Frowning, she peered intently at him as she gingerly smoothed her hand over his hair. “Why would you say that?”

“Because… you’ve stolen it.”

A smile spread over Lucy’s face. “Then of course I take you, Lord Garcia Flynn, the chivalrous, clever, generous, hard-working, God-fearing, good man and handsome Black Knight… as my adoring husband.”

Holding her gaze, Flynn eased himself upright and enveloped her into his arms. “And I take you, Lady Lucy Preston-Wallace of Rittenhouse as my kind, fierce, pure-hearted, smart, brave, God-fearing, sweet and oh-so-beautiful loving wife.” They kissed one another until they were breathless.

"This calls for a celebration," Flynn declared when they pulled back for air.

Lucy beamed brightly. “What kind of celebration?”

Getting up, he pulled her to her feet and into his arms. “One of food, wine, and lying naked by the fire!” He kissed her neck and she laughed. Planting one last kiss on her lips, he released her. They quickly gathered the blanket, fish bucket, and rod. Flynn held his hand out to her, and she took it as he remarked, “I’m famished from all our love-making!”

“Then let’s eat heartily,” she saucily replied, “because we’ve got much, _much_ more to do!”

* * *

THAT NIGHT

Flynn had cleaned the fish and Lucy had cooked it on the hearth along with seasoned boiled potatoes, smashed peas, and flatbread. The wine was perfect as they ate their filling meal, and continued to share and discover things about each other. Both inwardly wondered in awe at how they’d thought they would never feel anything again. But there they were, at that moment, feeling overjoyed with love that was only growing more and more.

* * *

They sat naked on the fur rug of the small cottage, gazing at the fire. Lucy was seated slightly behind Flynn as she delicately traced her fingers over the scarring burns of his back. Her tender kisses pressed against them made his eyes close.

“You’ve withstood so much pain,” she whispered, kissing a scar on his shoulder as she glided her hand over his broad back. “You’re wonderful. Good, courageous, and stout-hearted—”

He shook his head. “Lucy, I don’t want you to think I’m more than what I am. I have failures. I’m not good at protecting—”

“I know you are just a man, but I want you to see what I see,” she firmly proclaimed as she scooted even closer, laying her cheek against his shoulder. "You've worked tirelessly to rebuild the communal kitchen and orphanage, and had the woodcutters shop rebuilt. You've made sure this was all done to the point of becoming sick."

"I didn’t want people that live on my property to be unhappy because of something I didn’t do.” He laid his hand on her leg, affectionately gliding it back and forth. “I once helped a lord with his land, and he was a tyrant. Everyone hated him."

"I can't see someone hating you."

"…I thought you may have hated me," he quietly admitted. "You would have been well within your rights to do so, after what I put you through.”

Her hand rubbed his arm. “I was angry and hurt. But I didn’t hate you.”

“After you told me that I was no better than Lord Nicholas and that I was mean—”

She peered at him. “Flynn—”

“No. You were right.”

Her arms warmly went around him. “Please, forget I said that.”

“I remember what he said about you when he gave his speech at the tournament.” He placed his arms around her as well.

Lucy sighed, “He was also saying something about my age, calling me a dumb old hag, and saying I was dried and shriveled up and ugly.”

She snuggled more into him as Flynn tightened his embraced, sighing too. “For nearly three years, all I thought about was getting back at Rittenhouse. I went to Rittenhouse Castle with nothing but hate for anyone and everyone in it. I did not want to marry another woman, and certainly not one from that family. Once I found out about the tournament, I planned and thought out exactly what I was going to do. That was the one and only thing on my mind.” He felt Lucy squeeze him, and he kissed the side of her head.

“But when Nicholas gave that speech, I couldn’t believe that you then sought to make _me_ feel better after his remarks about me. I thought it odd that you paid no heed to his awful comment about you, and yet apologized for his rudeness and told me that no one was thinking that I was a coward. Right then I knew you were different and exceptional. But still I tried hard to disregard your character.

He turned toward her. “You were kind and blessed me. You even asked me to be the victor without knowing why I was truly there. I proceeded on with my plan and hurt you… and I’m sorry.”

She shook her head. “I understand why, so please, don’t dwell on it.”

“I never once thought that I would find love at a place I wanted to destroy. I didn’t know that in the end, I would undeservingly win your glorious, brave heart that’s touched by God. Amazingly, you’ve allowed me into it.” His chest clenched tightly as his eyes glistened. “Lady Lucy, you are the perfect age. Smart, sweet, soft, lovely, and deeply beautiful, inside and out. You have my heart, and I love you.”

Lucy was overwhelmed with the love he’d professed and bared to her, and blinked back tears as Flynn stood and pulled her to her feet. Stooping down, he easily swept her into his arms as hers wrapped around his neck.

“I trust you and I need you,” she pressed her hand against his cheek, “because, I love you so, Garcia.” Her soft, sweet whispered words melded into his vulnerable heart. She hugged him tightly as her tears softly began to fall. Turning, he carried her upstairs, and laid down with her.

They made love again, needing to feel each other more after so many moments of vulnerability, half-hoping this time at the cottage would stretch on and never end.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

“It was made known to me that Lady Lucy married Lord Flynn _after_ the tournament.”

Nicholas rose from his sitting room chair. “How do you know this? Where have you found her?”

“I was once in the province where I now know the Black Knight lives.”

“Wait.” Nicholas eyed him. “You’re Varmond. The one that my father had clan Shawlinger send and attack him three years ago.”

“I am. The lead clansman is my close cousin, and he sent me to burn down the Black Knight’s Castle. He asked me because I know my way around the flame,” the disgusting man proudly declared. “I’ve practiced my craft of making castles and structures succumb to the powers of hellfire by my hand. It’s like a well-known mistress to me. I know how to make things burn thoroughly. I've mastered it.”

“Well, good,” Nicholas uttered as he turned red with anger. “Because of Lord Flynn and Lady Lucy, I am losing my land to the king! I won’t even have this little castle left for me! No one makes a fool out of me, and they will pay for what they have done!” Nicholas strode over to him. “I want them dead! Burn their castle to the ground!”

“What's in it for me? I'm more than willing to do this, but nothing is for free.”

“I will pay you a thousand gold coins. I will give you half now, and once you have completed the task, I will give you the other half. Do we have an agreement?”

A sneer appeared on the man’s ugly face. “And I thought we Shawlinger’s were the dirtiest. I believe we do have an agreement, Lord Rittenhouse.”

“Good. We shall leave in three days.”

“We?”

“Yes, I intend to come along with my own guards as well. I want to see both brought to their end myself.”

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

Lying in the cozy bed of the cottage’s little chamber, Lucy lazily turned her head and heard rain falling outside. She relished the warmth of lying on Flynn’s arm, as she turned and saw that his eyes were closed. Delicately, she eased herself around to face him and cuddled up closer. He inhaled deeply as she pressed herself against him and pressed warm lips under his ear.

“Good morning, Garcia,” she sing-songed in a whisper, and began to softly hum his lullaby to him.

“Hmm,” he rumbled deep in his chest as he roused and kissed her. “Good morning.” His hand rubbed her side. “When did you get a chance to learn that song?” he huskily asked.

She rested her head on his shoulder. “I hired the minstrels to come and entertain at the castle the day the ladies and I went to the Pool of the Grand Oak.”

“That far back?”

Flynn felt her nod. “We saw them performing at Wayland Marketplace. When they came, they first arrived in Bellshire the day before your celebration. I went there and asked if they knew the song, and they did. So I had them quickly teach it to me.”

“ _What?_ ” With a look of surprise, he eased himself around to face her.

Lucy chuckled as she gingerly moved his hair off his brow. “On the next day, after you left with Rufus, they came to the castle and I had them stay in the room above the men’s barracks. I went and practiced with them as long as I could, hoping I wouldn’t forget any of the words. Then when we danced, you told me you loved me.” She kissed him with a warm, rich sweetness that made his body spring alive. Gently pushing his shoulder, she made him turn and lie on his back as she rose up and said, “I wanted to give you your gift right then and there, so I sang it to you and prayed that you’d like it.” She moved and hovered over him.

“It touched my heart.”

“Oh, Garcia.”

He looked up at his beautiful wife. “It was the sweetest gift, along with the other one you gave me.”

“The gift of the celebration?” she softly asked as she began lacing kisses from his shoulder to his neck.

Flynn closed his eyes as she eased her hands into his hair and kissed, nuzzled, then nibbled his sensitive earlobe with tiny little licks. “The gift of you,” he breathed, not being able to take her teasing much longer.

The scent of her hair filled him as she whispered, “You’re my gift to me, my love.”

And Lucy proceeded to make love to her husband.

* * *

It had stopped raining by early afternoon. Flynn and Lucy secured the cottage and they departed back toward Castle Garcia.

“So,” Lucy inquired, “you found out about the deal between Lord Rittenhouse and the king?”

Flynn leisurely guided Dunamis on the path as they rode and talked. “I researched and went to the king's scribes, one of whom was the brother of a knight I fought beside for the king.”

Lucy nodded. "I knew about the contract made with the king and Lord Rittenhouse.”

“You did?”

“My mother told me. Her father was going to be in on the deal as well, but once he found out there was a chance he could lose land, he decided to not put his seal on it. But Lord Rittenhouse went forward and agreed. My mother told me that he thought that he could swindle the king.”

“Never a good idea to try and deceive the king.”

She scoffed, “We are in agreement on that one. I think later he realized he sealed a bad deal, but I have no idea why he never told Nicholas about it.”

“Nicholas’s great downfall,” Flynn murmured.

She shook her head. “Nicholas is very greedy and does everything he can to get more and more. Before my mother passed, she gave me the Rittenhouse signet ring that she had always possessed. The only time I was able to use it was to have Brother Connor seal our marriage contract.”

“And,” he kissed the side of her head, “that was the best time.”

“Again,” she rubbed his forearm, “we are in agreement.” She added, “Nicholas is unreasonable, and I don't know what he'll do once he realizes his situation. That is if he hasn’t already.”

“I’ll be ready for him.”

* * *

THAT AFTERNOON

Flynn and Lucy stopped by the village on their way back and visited the orphanage. As they were saying hello to the children, Lucy’s eye caught Deborah, who was sitting off in the children’s sleeping area on the far bed in the corner. Lucy saw that the child’s little brother was off playing in the other room, so she made her way over to her, sat on the bed, and immediately noticed that she was crying.

“Hello, Deborah.” Lucy took a cloth out of her pocket and dabbed the child’s eyes. “What’s the matter?”

The child hiccupped. “There were some people here today and Mrs. Mather’s called Felix and Jacob to go away to the back were the people went.”

Lucy brushed the girl’s hair away from her face. “What was wrong with that?”

“That’s what happened to my friend Mary. Some other people came, and they took Rebecca, Hannah, and Mary to the back and Mary was the one they chose, and they took her away with them.” Her face crumpled. “And that’s what they’re going to do with Felix.”

Lucy took her in her arms. “Shh, don’t cry.”

“But they only want Felix and Jacob because they’re boys and then… they’ll take Felix away.” The child started crying and Lucy’s heart broke, understanding the child’s anguish of possibly losing her little brother forever. Flynn had been looking around for Lucy, and when he saw her off in the other room with the little girl, he entered.

“Hey,” he kneeled next to them, “what’s wrong, Deborah?”

“They want to take Felix,” she cried.

“Who?”

Lucy rubbed the girl’s back as she glanced at Flynn. “There were some people here who were looking for boys to take into their home, and Felix was one of them.”

Flynn nodded his understanding and patted Deborah’s head. “I see.”

Lucy wiped the girl’s face again. “Come.” Lucy took her hand. The little girl got off the bed and Flynn stood up as Lucy fixed the child’s hair. “I want you to go over to the table and eat a little food and have some water. Alright?”

With worry still on her little face, Deborah nodded. “Yes, Lady Lucy.”

“Good girl,” Lucy gently replied as the child went out of the room to the food table. Lucy turned to Flynn. “I have an idea.”

Flynn’s brow furrowed. “What kind of idea?”

* * *

Not sure of how Paul and Julia would respond, Lucy simply launched forward. "What do you think about taking a girl and a boy from the orphanage and raising them as your own?"

Paul and Julia stared at Lucy, then at Flynn, then at each other. Flynn and Lucy had gone straight to their farm to see what the couple thought about taking two of the orphans as their own.

Julia grabbed Paul's hand in surprise. "Paul had just asked me this morning if I would want to take a child and give them a home."

Lucy glanced at Flynn. "Oh, is there a particular child you were thinking of?"

"Well, Julia said she’d think about it, but I was thinking of taking only one child."

"Oh, we see." Flynn looked at Lucy who tried not to look disappointed.

"I..." Julia stopped and peered at her husband. "I was thinking that... maybe we could take in a little girl."

Paul ran his hand through his hair. "I was aiming for a boy."

"How about two?" Lucy held up two fingers. "One of each."

"A smart girl of seven,” Flynn added, “who has a five-year-old brother."

Julia suddenly giggled and blurted, "Deborah and Felix!" Lucy laughed as well.

“Of course, you know them too.” Flynn smiled.

“They’re hard to miss.” Julia replied, touching Paul’s arm.

Sobering, Lucy stepped forward. “At the present, there are people looking to take Felix, but not Deborah.”

“They want to split them up?” Julia asked with great concern as she covered her heart.

“As it appears,” Flynn moved next to Lucy, “they’re only looking for a boy.”

“Oh, no! “Julia clasped her hands together as she gazed at Paul. “What do you think, my love?”

He peered at his wife and then at Flynn and Lucy and his brow wrinkled. “Two?”

“They both always run to us whenever we visit.” Julia pressed, gazing up at Paul.

Seeing that his wife wanted them, Paul finally nodded. “Alright.” Julia hugged him and his arms went around her.

Flynn laid his hand on Paul’s shoulder. “You’ve worked for me for well over a year now and you’re a hard worker. I’m truly happy with all that you do for the castle.” Flynn smiled. “So, I am increasing your wages for the good work that you do.”

Paul and Julia gasped as Paul gripped Flynn’s hand and shook it vigorously. “Thank you, Lord Flynn, Lady Flynn!”

Julia hugged Lucy as she added, “This is all a wonderful blessing! When can the children come to be with us?”

“We’ll need to get them a bed,” Paul said.

“And I’ll make them clothes!” Julia added.

“I’ll need to build another room!” Paul suddenly realized.

“I’ll have my men help you with that, and we’ll get you some lumber,” Flynn offered.

“Thank you, Lord Flynn!” Julia gushed.

“Rachel told me that she can bring the children here tomorrow,” Lucy informed.

Flynn took her hand as Paul gave Julia a hug and lifted her off her feet, making them all laugh. And Lucy kissed Flynn’s cheek and whispered, “I love you.”

* * *

That night, Lucy entered Flynn’s room, marveling at how it was now their room. Feeling quite comfortable in her new chambers with her husband, she began to undress for bed, wondering where Flynn was.

In the inner chamber, she pulled her nightgown over her head and began brushing her hair. On her forty-eighth stroke, she heard Flynn enter the bedroom. He placed a small wooden chest and an awkwardly wrapped item on the table near the fireplace and two cushy chairs.

“There you are!” she chirped, stepping into the main chamber room.

“Hello.” He smiled bashfully as she approached and kissed him.

Curious, she looked up at him. “What’s all this?”

Gingerly taking her hand, he gently brought her over and gesture for her to have a seat in one of the chairs. Giving him an inquisitive look, she settled into one as he surprised her by kneeling next to her and taking both of her hands.

“Lucy…” he began and gazed down at their joined hands. She watched him for a few moments as he seemed to be in thought.

Concerned, she lightly squeezed his hands. “Flynn, what is it?”

Raising one of her hands, he pressed a warm, heartfelt kiss to the back of it. Lucy’s already overflowing heart began to beat faster as he warmly smiled. “I want to present my wedding gifts to you.”

“Oh!” she softly gasped. “I’m… You’ve already given me so much...

Heartened by her humbleness, he gently squeezed her hands. “I intend to give you plenty more.” She blushed as he nodded to the gifts. “Look and see.”

Eager to see what he’d chosen to give her, she reached for the large oblong item first. Feeling its weight, she had an idea of what it was, but her interest to peer at it rose as she glanced at him and began to unwarp the coarse cloth around it. Inside, the object was swathed with a soft, thick tan material, secured with leather string. Lucy laid the item on the table and delicately pulled the ends of the string. As she unfolded the carefully wrapped material away from the object, Flynn grinned, looking on in eager anticipation. She removed the last flap… and gasped.

“Flynn!”

It was a sword in a rich brown leather sheath. She firmly placed her hand over the grip—which was wrapped in the same rich brown leather—and unsheathed it, revealing a superb blade made of damask steel. “Oh… this is exquisite!” she exclaimed, making Flynn feel overjoyed as she viewed the guard and pommel, which were a shiny gold in color. The pommel had a seal pressed into it on both sides that Lucy immediately recognized. “It has your seal!” She peered at him. “Did you make this?”

He lightly nodded. “Do you like it?”

“Oh, Flynn. It’s beautiful.”

Lucy set it down and hugged him fiercely as laughter bubbled out of him. “When you brought me water that day in the forge, I was working on crafting it.”

“You started it way back then?”

“Right after your training session.”

“You did?” she asked surprised.

“You mentioned that your father’s sword was heavy, so I wanted to make one for you that’s just right for your small stature.”

“Oh, my goodness, how thoughtful of you!” Some lettering caught her eye as she lifted it. “What’s this?” He grinned, watching her take a closer look at the guard just above the blade. There, were the letters _LPWF_. Underneath was a rose, and below that were the letters _GF_. “It’s our initials.” Setting it down again she hugged him. His arms went around her too as she said, “It’s beautiful,” she squeezed tighter, “thank you.”

“I’m pleased you like it.”

“Very much,” she sniffed.

Rubbing her back, he kissed her cheek. “Alright, open the next one. But first, you’ll need this.” Pulling away, he lifted a string from around his neck that had a small skeleton key, dangling on the end of it. Lucy’s curiosity heightened as he took her hand and laid it in her palm, and his heart stopped as her brown eyes gleamed at him.

“I’m very excited to open this.” Carefully she moved the chest around, slid the little key into the hole and turned it, releasing the lock. Her gaze flicked to his as she lifted the lid and her mouth opened in awe. Flynn held his breath, waiting for her reaction as Lucy delicately picked up an elegant gold circlet that had three cabochon rubies set three inches apart on the front with the biggest ruby in the middle. There were swirling carved designs in the gold band that made it simply beautiful.

“Flynn, this is…” her brow softly crinkled. “The rubies and design… match my gold cross pendant.”

He nodded. “When I first saw you wearing it at the tournament, I immediately thought that it looked very much like my mother’s circlet.”

Lucy lightly inhaled. “This was your mother’s?”

“It was. And now it’s yours.”

“How?” Lucy lovingly examined it amazed. “How is it that they look like a set?”

Flynn chuckled, “My grandfather crafted this circlet, so he must have been the maker of your cross.”

“Your grandfather?” Amazed, Lucy paused in thought. “My father told me that his father, Patrick Wallace, had received it as a gift,” her eyes got bigger, “from a man named Renaldo.”

“I think we’ve solved a mystery, my pretty lady.” He beamed.

Lucy quickly set it down and threw her arms around his neck and embraced him again, making him laugh as she exclaimed, “This is all truly divine!” Pulling back, she gazed at her husband. “It’s just another confirmation that you belong to me.”

Flynn’s heart beat strongly as he felt Lucy’s love surge through it. Lucy sealed her lips on his and deeply kissed him.

“I have so much more to give you,” he huskily whispered as he rose, lifting her up into his arms and carried her to their bed where they proceeded to give each other their love.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

A week later, Flynn had left with the men to go visit the tenant farmers. They rode through the countryside, returning to the castle as they jested about his being preoccupied with his bride.

“We hardly see you now!” Rufus laughed as their horses went through the wooded trees. “She’s got the fierce Black Knight under her command!”

“Which is a hard feat to be sure!” Karl added, “She must be reminding you who’s really Lord of Castle Garcia!” And they laughed more.

Flynn grinned at their teasing. “Hey, when you finally marry your loves, you, too, will be overjoyed with her beautiful eyes that gaze at you like you are the king. Her lovely smiles that are solely just for you. The sweetness of your name on her lips. Along with her softness and gentle words of love that make you feel and believe that you are a good, strong, hard-working man that she respects, trusts, needs, and loves.”

Flynn rode for a few moments and wondered at the men not responding, and turned to peer at them. They all had a look of awe on their faces as Bam Bam replied, “That was utterly beautiful.” Flynn chuckled as Bam Bam declared, “I’m going to ask Marta to be my wife.”

“It’s about time!” All three others responded in unison, and laughed heartily as Bam Bam smiled and shook his head.

* * *

It was now late afternoon. Lucy and the ladies were working on sewing dresses for Jiya and Allie because Rufus and Karl had asked for their hand in marriage.

“I’m glad that you’ve all found wonderful men as well,” Lucy said, smiling at her friends.

Jiya laughed, “I think Lord Flynn helped sway them to ask us because they’ve seen how truly happy he is now!” The ladies laughed.

Allie touched Lucy’s arm. “Yes, my lady. You’re a beautiful couple, and I thank you for your example to Karl!”

“And to Rufus,” Jiya added. “I don’t think he would have asked me this soon had he not seen the difference in you both.”

Marta pulled a needle through a thick piece of the dark cinnamon colored dress. “The other day, David told me he’s loved me for a long time but didn’t think I loved him.”

Allie scoffed, “I think he knew, he was just too shy, like you!”

“Marta,” Lucy peered at her, setting her sewing in her lap, “do you love him?”

“I do.” Marta turned red. “He hasn’t asked me to marry him yet, but I believe he will soon.”

“I’ll tell Karl to get him to hurry on that before Christmas!” Allie laughed with all of them joining in.

“If I may ask, my lady,” Jiya grinned, “how is the love-making aspect?”

Lucy went bright red as she peered at Jiya. Then they all giggled, and the three ladies waited expectantly for an informative answer. Lucy cleared her throat. “Well, my mother told me what to expect and how to behave if my husband ever wanted… to be intimate.” Lucy shook her head. “But she never mentioned anything about how wondrously good it all feels.” She giggled and they all joined her.

“Really?” Marta asked.

Lucy smiled thoughtfully as she recounted, “He’s taken me up to the heavens, flown me around, dropped me in soul… deep… bliss… only to catch me, kiss me _all_ over, and do it again.” Now they loudly cackled as Jiya and Allie playfully fanned themselves.

“I feel like that when Karl kisses me!” Allie squeaked.

Jiya smiled brightly. “I can’t wait to be in Rufus’s arms, all night long!”

The ladies giggled even more.

* * *

Nicholas and fifty of his men rode hard through the forest toward the direction of Castle Garcia with his new lead guardsman Simmons out in front ready to attack.

“My lady! My lady!” Lucy stood up went to the door as Danny came flying up the stairs.

Seeing he was excited, Lucy asked, “What is it, Danny?”

“There are a lot of men, guards, coming this way!”

“Oh, maybe it’s the duke?” Allie suggested.

Danny looked frightened. “No, it’s colors I’ve never seen before! Orange and red!”

Lucy’s stomach tightened as Jiya exclaimed, “It’s Lord Rittenhouse!”

Danny added, “Paul and I saw them coming over the hill and he went to light the tower signal!”

“Everyone,” Lucy ordered, “stay inside and lock all the doors!” Lucy ordered and the women jumped up and moved out at once. “Danny! Tell Anthony to ring the chapel bells! Then come right back inside!” Danny ran off as Lucy ran to the south tower, praying that Flynn was close and would come quickly.

The men continued to good-naturedly joke at Flynn’s expense as they rode forward into the late evening. Although he was the brunt of their teasing, he could not wait to be back in his love’s arms.

They crested the hill that normally gave way to a clear view of the castle and Flynn’s heart froze. There was smoke coming from the north tower. The three others saw it too just as Flynn yelled, “MEN, WE’RE UNDER ATTACK!” and sent Dunamis into a full run, with the men racing close behind him.

Shawlinger had arrived early, and had just set fire to the men’s barracks with some oily rags.

“Huell!” Lucy called, running up the circular stairs to the south tower. “Huell, do you have pigeons trained to go to Bellshire and Woodman’s?!”

“Aye!”

“Send a message to both at once that we need help! _AT ONCE!_ ”

“Aye, my lady!” Huell grabbed the previously written summoning notes in his wooden case and hurried over to the cages. Lucy ran out and back down the stairs as the chapel bells began to toll.

Nicholas’ men were nearing the main gate as his lead guardsman shouted, “CIRCLE TO THE SOUTH AS WELL!” Half of the men split off as black smoke from the barracks began to billow upward.

Flynn spotted the pigeons flying out from the south tower and gripped his reins as Nicholas’ guards came into view.

Nicholas’ men entered the courtyard and were met by some of Flynn’s men at the castle, who began fighting them off. Annoyed, Nicholas yelled, “Get inside!” as he dismounted. “Get these doors open, NOW!”

“You heard him!” Simmons shouted at the troop. The men jumped off their horses. Some of the guards fought the men of the castle as others went over and proceeded to breakdown the front door.

Allie screamed when she heard the first bangs as Lucy made it down the stairs. “Quickly!” Lucy cried. “Into the kitchen and grab something to hit them with!” Allie and Marta turned and ran toward the kitchen, where Clara and Jiya were.

Lucy got there, panting as she looked about. “Where’s Danny?”

“I don’t know!” Jiya answered as she dared a peek out the window. “The barracks are on fire!”

“Oh no!” Marta exclaimed as Clara handed each of them a skillet, knife, and fire iron.

Lucy went over by Jiya and saw the blaze as the banging on the front door continued. Sprinting to the kitchen door she yelled, “Stay here!”

“Lucy! Where are you going?!” Jiya cried, but Lucy had already vanished out the door.

Flynn and the men charged down toward the front gate as they all unsheathed their swords.

Shawlinger went around to the castle’s wall, gleefully eager to set it ablaze.

Nicholas’ men burst through the front door. He rushed in as Lucy was running by to get to the back door. She skidded to a halt when Nicholas entered with some of his guards and spotted her. “You little bitch!”

Flynn came up behind the attacking guards and started fighting them, along with Rufus, Karl, and Bam Bam. They stabbed and sliced and struck and kicked, as they made their way into the courtyard. Flynn deftly speared one man on his right and pierced one on his left as he urged Dunamis on with focused determination. He had to get to Lucy by any means.

Nicholas charged after Lucy and she made a dash for the stairs. Racing upward, Nicholas went after her as some of the guards went through out the castle and toward the kitchen. Nicholas reached out as he pursued Lucy and grabbed the skirt of her dress making her almost trip.

“Come back here!” he angrily bellowed, but she yanked it free of his grasped and sprinted faster up the stairs.

Karl and Bam Bam held the men off, making a way for Flynn to get through to the courtyard. He raced Dunamis in, jumped off, and began fighting the guards to get to his front door.

Rufus rode to the edge of the courtyard, jumped off his horse, and hastily snuck down into an opening that led to the underground passage. Running down into the coolness of the tunnel, he quickly grabbed another weapon that was in the secret hold. Onward he ran, coming out of the south side exit, where he immediately saw a man lighting an oily rag.

“I’m going to destroy you!” Nicholas shouted as he chased her. Trying to run ever faster to stay out of his reach, Lucy dashed down the hall to their chambers. Just making it to the door, she swung inside and tried to close it, but he beat her to it, shoving it back open. Lucy quickly turned and ran over to her sword that was lying on the window seat.

Flynn swiftly withdrew his blade from a guard’s back and moved forward, leaving a trail of dead men in his wake as he broke through into the castle.

“LUCY?!”

“FLYNN!”

The sound of her terrified voice propelled him forward. Another guard tried to stop him as he headed for the stairs and he simply ran him through as he bounded up the stone flight.

The ladies were fighting off the guards that had broken into the kitchen. Jiya had lifted a cast iron pot and whacked it across a guard’s head with all her might, and he fell in a heap to the floor. Allie and Clara held off two with fire irons, while Marta snuck up behind one and cracked him soundly on the back of his head with a skillet, knocking the man to the ground. Allie hit the other one in his face with the iron, and Clara finished him off with a couple of whacks to his head with hers.

Flynn rushed up the stairs and suddenly came against Simmons, who sneered and attacked, bringing his sword down, which Flynn skillfully blocked. Pushing ahead, Flynn got closer to him, forcing Simmons to step back. Flynn continued to expertly block every move Simmons made. Seeing that Simmons favored his left side, Flynn switched to attack and started aiming his strikes low to the right, eventually tripping Simmons up enough for Flynn to successfully wound him and push him down the stairs. When Simmons hit the bottom, he was dead, but Flynn had already raced on to the second floor and charge down the hall toward their chambers.

The man was just about to throw the rock that the oily rag was tied around as Rufus shouted, “Hey!” The man faltered and Rufus shot him in the throat with a handheld crossbow. Gurgling blood, the man fell over onto the flaming oily rag and set himself on fire.

Anthony rolled out his barrel of fireworks into the middle of the courtyard and set it on fire. Explosions began to go off everywhere, causing enough distraction for Karl and Bam Bam to fight off the rest of the guards. Moments later, tenants from surrounding farms had arrived with their weapons and began to make short order of the remainder of Lord Rittenhouse’s men.

Nicholas stomped over to Lucy as she grabbed her sword and swung around, thinly slicing the flesh across his chest and shocking him. It had cut through his shirt and skin and greatly smarted, but it wasn’t enough to stop him. “Whore, I should have killed you when you and your sickly bunch arrived!” Raising his sword, he was ready to get rid of the one he believed was the reason for all his troubles. His sword came down to finish her, but Lucy bravely blocked his blow.

Surprised, Nicholas struck again, and she fiercely deflected. “You animal!” Lucy shouted. “You’ll pay for trying to destroy mine and my husband’s home!”

“You’ve got it backwards! That bastard Flynn made me lose my land and I’m killing you both!”

“That was your fault, you ignorant fool!”

“You’re going to the grave, ugly bitch!”

Flynn made it to the room as Nicholas brought his sword down again, to attack her. But Lucy angrily repelled his advance as she spotted Flynn, and pronounced with finality, “My husband, the Black Knight, will end you once and for all! _May God have mercy on your soul!_ ”

Furious, Nicholas raised his sword to murder her as Flynn briskly stepped up behind him, slung his arm around his neck and smoothly plunged his sword to the hilt in his side.

Nicholas’s sword clattered to the stone floor as Flynn extracted his bloodied blade from his side, letting Lord Rittenhouse fall sideways to the floor, dead.

Lucy dropped her sword as she moved around his slumped body and threw her arms around Flynn’s neck. Clutching her to him with one strong arm, he held his sword, peering down at the evil man who had finally been stopped.

“Are you alright?” he asked and felt her nod her head and grip him more tightly.

“FLYNN?!” Rufus called from downstairs.

“UP HERE! LUCY AND I ARE FINE!”

“WE STOPPED THEM ALL!” Rufus shouted.

“ALL OUR PEOPLE ARE FINE AND ACCOUNTED FOR!” Karl yelled.

Immense relief flooded Flynn.

He felt Lucy’s shaking body against his. “It’s alright,” he whispered. “It’s over.” Hugging her close, he kissed her cheek as he lifted her and carried her out of the room.

* * *

SOMETIME LATER

A messenger came to announce that Lord Flynn was now the owner of Rittenhouse Castle and the land of Sir Henry Wallace, since he was married to Lady Lucy of Rittenhouse. Flynn immediately told Lucy that it was all hers to do with as she pleases. Lucy promptly decided to sell the castle and keep her stepfather’s land. She wanted to use the money that they received to repair and add onto their own home. Flynn let his Lady Lucy do whatever pleased her, because it made him happy to see her happy.

The day after the messenger had come, they all gathered to eat and drink in the great hall for the festivities of the three weddings that had taken place. Bam Bam and Marta, Karl and Allie, and Rufus and Jiya, all merrily wedded and were beside themselves with joy. All danced and had a wonderful time together, even the Logans and the newlyweds, Noah and Rachel, celebrated with them.

Elizabeth and Jack from the orphanage were there, and they each had a new home. Elizabeth would be in Woodman’s Village with Karl and Allie. Jack would have a new home near Bellshire with Bam Bam and Marta. Rufus and Jiya would be living near Wayland Marketplace.

Everyone danced with everyone else, and even Flynn dance with little Deborah, and Lucy danced with her brother Felix as their new parents merrily pranced about the hall to the music of the very same minstrels from Flynn’s celebration.

Then Flynn and Lucy came together again and danced until they decided to retire to their chambers.

* * *

Flynn sweetly kissed her, and they began removing their garments. Flynn was nude first and he helped her finish getting out of her dress.

“Did I mention how handsome you looked tonight?” Lucy saucily said over her shoulder as she went and stood naked on the new, thick, fur rug before the fireplace. She ran her hands through her dark hair, knowing that doing so set Flynn ablaze.

He approached and kneeled before her, kissing her stomach. “You’re always beautiful to me.” He gazed up at her as he wrapped his arms around her, and she hugged his head to her.

Lucy lifted his face to peer down at him. “I don’t want you to be nervous about the baby.”

Kissing her belly again, he gave her a large smile that filled her soul. “I’m excited!”

Softly kissing his lips, she confessed, “Well, I guess it’s me who’s nervous.”

Seeing her concern, Flynn sat back and whispered, “Come.” She kneeled and he gingerly took her in his arms. “Our child is going to be God-fearing, healthy, intelligent, and valiant just like their beautiful mother.” He kissed her. “So, don’t worry.”

“Garcia, you amaze me.” She kissed him. “I’m truly blessed that you are the father of our baby.”

“You’re blessing me with another child, my Lucy. That makes my heart sing.”

He laid back with her, and she nestled her body further into the warmth of his. Looking down at her in the golden fire light, he whispered, “I love you.”

She gently pulled him to her.

“And I love you, my Black Knight.”

* * *

EPILOGUE

Flynn immediately looked over at Lucy and smiled as he adjusted the small bundle in his arms and gasped, “We were just talking about mama and here she is!” He beamed at their three-week-old son.

It was evening, and Lucy had just entered their chamber with a bit of food and drink for them. Flynn was sitting in the large window, speaking softly to their baby.

Lucy smiled at him as she set the tray on the table and crossed over to them. “And what were you telling him?” She wrapped one arm around his shoulder, kissed the top of Flynn’s head, and gazed down at their new love.

“We were just discussing that you would be back and that you will sing a lullaby to both of us.”

Chuckling, she rubbed his shoulder, “I’ll have to make up some new ones to keep you and Little Garcia from getting tired of the same songs.”

Flynn replied in a high voice, “But I like those songs, mama! They make me go nighty-night and papa really loves hearing them, too!” Lucy giggled as he added in a normal voice, “Our boy speaks the truth!”

She shook her head. “You’re so charming. That’s why I love you.”

Lucy scooted onto the pillow right beside him and he gazed at his lovely wife. His eyes held hers as his large hand gently caressed over the thick, dark hair of their baby’s head. “I was also letting him know that you are what I call beautiful.”

She blushed. “My heart is bursting.”

“I love you,” he whispered to her. They kissed, letting their lips linger a little. “And I love you, my son.” He softly pressed his lips to the baby’s forehead.

Laying her head against his shoulder, she lovingly traced her finger over their sleepy baby’s cheek. Softly, she began to sing her two loves’ favorite lullaby:

_The hills will still be very green_  
_You’ll run and play and laugh and sing_  
_So, close your eyes, to you I tell_  
_Sleep my love, all will be well_

_I’ll softly watch you as you dream_  
_Of roses and lilies, we will glean_  
_So, close your eyes, let my song swell_  
_Sleep my love, all will be well_

_Don’t be alarmed, sleep my love_  
_He’ll shield you from harm, sleep my love_  
_Just rest in God’s arms, sleep my love_

_Sleep, my love, sleep_

_The sun will rise tomorrow_  
_Your heart will forget all sorrow_  
_So, close your eyes, on this do dwell_  
_Sleep my love, and all will be well_

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

WRITER’S YIK YAK CORNER

Hi, y’all!

First off, I’d like to give mad props to my beta, Hontimauris! She did an amazing job with corrections and sentence wording/structure. I have a habit of using a lot of question and exclamation marks and italics and ellipses for days and she reined my fanfic in!! … _Isn’t that amazing??!!_ Thank you, Hontimauris!

So, just wanted to write a little medieval love story with our hearts favorite ship, Garcia Flynn & Lucy Preston! Give it up again for the best ship on the fanfic high seas! WHOOT-WHOOT!! **holding both hands in the air as we double high-five**

I thought some medieval tournament action with a mysterious green-eyed knight,  
a fiery brunette yelling at another fiery brunette,  
a pretty brunette playfully singing Fraulein Maria-esque with children,  
a good-looking brunette chasing a beautiful naked brunette around a tree,  
a warm and sweet brunette nursing a fevered, yet still mega manly brunette back to health,  
an embarrassed brunette finding out a fully female brunette is cramping,  
a literally hot brunette forging fiery metal, sleeveless with an exposed hairy chest, dowsing his dark head of amazing hair with a hollowed-out gourd filled with cool well water while an awestruck brunette watched,  
a lovely brunette singing a sweet lullaby to a besotted brunette,  
all climaxing into Xtreme Top Ramen Canoodling was something that would be fun to read, squeal, feel and swoon over! Hee-hee!

I did my medieval tournament research at the prestigious establishment of Medieval Times Dinner & Tournament. Guys, when I write fanfic, I take it quite seriously and do my best to get accurate information just for you. I also watched some swordplay techniques on YouTube which I implemented in the scene where Flynn teaches his dark-haired petite one to defend and attack.

The scene where Lucy sees Flynn out in the field and goes to kiss him on both of his cheeks was probably the first image I had for this story. The sweetness of it pushed me to fashion a medieval story around it and, here it is!

I don’t know where the thought came from to have Flynn chase naked Lucy around a tree. As I began to think it through, I started laughing at the comedy of it and decided to go for it! Think it turned out pretty cute and hope you thought so too!

Regarding Flynn’s horse, Dunamis is ancient Greek and is the root of the word dynamite—um hm, see what I did there?

When I was unemployed, I binged six seasons of _Forged in Fire_ on The History Channel. So, I ended up learning a lot about the forging process. Thought it would be interesting to have our hero out in a forge, pounding iron into a petite size sword for his little lady love. Having Lucy watch him work was fun too! Dude knows he’s good-lookin’ so, why not have him mess with her? This scene always makes me laugh. And _Forged in Fire_ is a pretty good show! I recommend it!

I played out his birthday celebration like it was their wedding reception so that they could have an “official” wedding night where they first make wove. *heehee* awww.

Sleeping Beauty is my fav Disney Princess, thus the hidden woodcutter’s cottage! So romantic and secluded and a perfect place for a few days of honeymooning. BTW, Song of Solomon 4:16-5:1 is the passage they quoted and it’s from the ERV (Easy to Read) Bible translation.

And of course, I wanted to end with the two brunettes having a wee brunette named Little Garcia. You know she got pregnant the first time, right? And my beta was all like, “It’d be cool if you actually had the lullaby at the end of the story!” I _was_ all, “Woo hoo! I finished my fanfic!” And then she turns around and throws a challenge at me! *SMH* So, I thought up some rhymes and added it at the end—I ain’t gonna lie, I had to look up rhymes for well…can’t put the word hell in a lullaby now, can I? I never had any intention of writing another song after _My Lord Talks to the Animals_. But it turned out sweet. Thank you Hontimauris for the idea!

I love Garcia and Lucy and it’s so much fun taking them and placing them in a different setting and having them fall in love again and again and again and again!

I hope you’ve enjoyed our Garcy pair here in medieval times—HUZZAH! Especially now during this weird time of COVID-19 pandemic of 2020, we could all use something to get our mind away from it… at least for a little while.

_So, sleep my love, all will be well._

All of you take care and see you soon!


End file.
